Sonic the Hedgehog: The Final Mission
by Turtlerose555
Summary: It's an all out war between Sonic&co against Eggman, with weird twists. Sonamy, Knuxouge, tailscream, shadmaria, sonrouge, tailsouge, knuxamy, and other copules mentioned.
1. Prolouge

Prologue-Introduction (Note: The prologue takes place 1 year after the Sonic X series)

2 hedgehogs, blue and pink, were walking down the sidewalk in the beautiful night sky; apparently they were coming back from the movie theatre. The 2 of them were heading towards the blue hedgehog's home.

"How much longer, Sonic?" complained the pink hedgehog.

"Just a few more houses to walk by, Amy!" the blue hedgehog reassured.

If you haven't figured it out yet, the blue hedgehog is the legendary hero Sonic the hedgehog, and the pink one is Amy Rose the girl who is completely devoted to Sonic. Finally they got to Sonic's house. Amy sat down in front of the fire and turned on the tv, while Sonic prepared hot chocolate for the both of them.

"So, what's on?" he asked, giving Amy her cup.

"Just some cartoons," Amy replied.

They sat there, side by side, sipping hot chocolate and watching tv. That's when Sonic got the urge to ask something very daring.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked, "I was just wondering..."

"What is it Sonic? You know you can tell me anything." Amy replied.

Sonic shuffled his feet.

"Well, I was just wondering, um, if you wanna go up into my room and, do it?" he finished awkwardly.

Amy blushed, giggled, and then she replied, "ok."

As soon as they were up in Sonic's room, the 2 of them had stripped down into nakedness, and hopped into the bed. Sonic was on top of Amy, and they were making out for a long time. And then Sonic made the move that would change his life: He entered his penis into the tunnel that was, joyfully, Amy's pussy. She hollered and screamed with pain, while Sonic moved rythem metically along, moving faster and harder, and faster and harder, into Amy's pussy. Meanwhile, Amy was screaming louder and louder, and Sonic kissed her to keep from anyone to hear them. As Sonic kissed Amy, he rubbed her titties and fucked her all at the same time.

But before they could try out another position, a huge explosion sounded right outside the house.

"What was that?" Amy shouted.

Sonic put on his shorts and shoes (that's all he ever wore), and looked outside the window; whatever had exploded was on fire, which was the field of roses near his house.

"Common Amy!" Sonic yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Amy was grabbed by Sonic's hand, and together the 2 of them sprinted away from the house, and onto a bunker hill, which is one of the tallest hills on Angel Island. Amy realized, with surprise, that this is the hill where she and Sonic experienced their first kiss. But Sonic wasn't interested in that; what had caught his eye was the fact that a plane was circling the burning field. The plane turned out to be the blue tornado, which could only mean that the pilot was the gifted mechanic Miles Prower, or, as his friends call him, Tails.

Sonic knew that Tails couldn't hear him, but it was worth a shot.

"YO, TAILS!"

Tails probably heard him, because he turned the tornado around and headed for them. He landed the plane, and stepped outside.

"Hey there Sonic! Amy! Good to see you guys again!"

"Good to see you again too, Tails," Sonic replied, "But why did the field of roses catch fire?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Sonic. That's why I flew out there. I went to check where the source of where the explosion came from, and the radar said it came from an 'egg-bomb', which cold only mean that the explosion is the work of...Dr. Eggman!"

"So, Eggman's still looking for revenge, huh?" Sonic answered angrily

"And if we don't hurry, Eggman will blow up other parts of Angel Island!" Tails replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amy asked, "Let's go! Cause I'm ready to give Eggman a piece of my mind with my good ol' HAMMER!"

Together at last, on the blue tornado, Sonic, Tails, and Amy headed for the main town center, ready for another battle with Eggman!

~X~X~

Meanwhile, just a couple of miles on the other side of the town, a red echidna was watching everything that was going on. Then, quite suddenly, a white bat, who was wearing a heart-shaped pallet over her breasts, landed next to him. The echidna wasn't surprised; he was, more or less, expecting her.

"So Knuckie, how's things goin?" the bat asked in her flirting voice.

"Well, if you must know Rouge," the echidna replied back, "I'm watching, and HEARING everything that's goin on, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I get you Knuckie. Unfortunately, I heard the crash, too." Rouge told him.

Yes, for those of you wondering; these characters are Knuckles the echidna and Rouge the bat.

"Ya know what Knuckie?"

"What?"

"Angel Island just isn't safe anymore, well you know, since Eggman's lookin' for revenge and what not."

"I guess your right Rouge!"

"Well finally we agree on something!"

"Yeah, I guess we do!"

They stared at the town center for a couple more minutes, and that's when Knuckles sparked up an idea; Rouge must have thought along the same lines, because they looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"LET'S GO TO THE TOWN!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Meet ya there, Knuckie!" Rouge yelled over her shoulder as she took flight.

With Knuckles digging underground, and Rouge skimming the skies, the 2 of them made their way towards the town center, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

~X~X~

Far away from town was the Angel Island woods; the last place to be for a poor lost creature, if you catch my drift that is. And right now the wrong person was there at the wrong time. The figure zipped through the trees and plants, scaring little animals when he passed by. If the animals could talk, they would have said, "This scary looking figure was black, and he had the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog! And he's headed for the center of the forest where Goro the Bear lives!"

The center of the forest was a clearing that only had 1 tree in the very center; and that's where the figure was standing at the moment. Taking his hand out of his cloak, he knocked the bark of the tree. A part of the tree bark (which probably served as the door of this tree) had swung open, and out came one of the most tallest and aggressive grizzly bear to be seen. This bear was the one called Goro. Looking down he noticed the unknown figure; and yet he groaned silently.

"You're late, Shadow!" He grunted.

"What does it even MATTER that I'm late?" the figure asked suspiciously.

"Nothing matters; really, it's just that we have so much to do, yet so little time!"

Reluctantly, Goro stepped back inside his 'tree house', and beckoned Shadow to come in. Traveling down about 5 flights of steps, Goro and Shadow come towards a square table with 2 seats, both across from each other.

"Sit down," Goro told Shadow, pointing to a seat.

Shadow sat down, looking at Goro and nothing else. When Goro looked prepared to start, Shadow fired a question at him.

"Ok Goro, spill it! Why do you want me to be here?"

Goro looked surprised to hear this question; but on the contrary, he was expecting this defense mode.

"If you must know Shadow, I need you here because I have a mission for you. A very important one, I must say!"

If you were able to see the look on Shadow's face right now, you would be able to tell that he wasn't convinced; but his tone of voice sounded surprised.

"You mean this isn't another one of those 'list of things I have to bring back to you when you could've gotten it yourself, but you didn't because you were too tired and lazy'?"

Goro flinched after he said that, but regained his control.

"Now Shadow, would I ever do that to you?"

Shadow glared at him.

"Knowing you Goro, the answer to that is a definite yes."

Goro gave Shadow a blank look, but then he went on as if their chat had never happened.

"If you must know, I called you here because of this."

Goro turned on a hologram, and what Shadow saw was a surprise; the very first scene in the hologram was Sonic riding on top of the blue tornado, with Amy in the backseat, and Tails flying the plane. Next, the hologram had showed Knuckles and Rouge going somewhere, with Knuckles digging and Rouge flying. Then, it showed Eggman and his minions laughing evilly, while Eggman was flying the 'Egg-carrier.' Then, some reason, the hologram showed the town center.

As if he was reading Shadow's mind, Goro answered his thought.

"I'm showing you the Town center, because that is where all of them are headed to. Now for your mission..."

He turned off the hologram, and looked at Shadow.

"What I want you to do is to go and steal the Master Emerald."

Shadow gasped, and then he glared at Goro.

"I'm not going to do that! Knuckles' life revolves around protecting that emerald and I'm not about to stop his job!"

"And Apparently, I don't care whose lives I ruin in the process. You will do as I say, that is, if you ever want to see Maria again!"

At this statement, Shadow went rigid, but he got up and went to the door.

"And while you're at it, start collecting those Chaos Emeralds!" Goro shouted after him.

Shadow closed the door behind him, and faced the town. He took something out of his pocket. It was a Chaos Emerald.

"Little does Goro know," Shadow muttered to himself, "I've already started collecting Chaos Emeralds for my own purposes."

Holding the Emerald up in the air, Shadow had a determined look on his face.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And with a lightning sound, Shadow disappeared in the night sky, and forest was silent once more.

~X~X~

Just a couple of miles due south, a little blue chao was buzzing panicky around her owner's head. The owner had her hands over her mouth, looking very worried; they had just heard an explosion big enough for the whole island to hear. The owner was a 9-year-old rabbit, and her chao was a light blue color, with a red tie to go with it, and had wings. Just then, a taller rabbit came out of the house, and it turned out to be the mother of the 9-year-old rabbit.

"Cream, Cheese! Come inside now! It's dangerous out there!"

The mother was Vanilla, the little rabbit was Cream, and the blue chao was Cheese. Cream, who was always obedient, beckoned Cheese to come inside the house. Every 5 minutes, Vanilla looked outside the window, as if she were expecting a bomb to just pop out of nowhere and kill everyone it touched. Cream was very scared now, and Cheese was terrified into hysterics.

"Mother, do you think that Eggman might be the one behind the explosion?"

"It's not that Eggman might be the one Cream, he_ is_ the one!"

Just then, the tv went haywire, and static was appearing. Next, someone's voice was trying to come through, as if they were trying to make contact.

"Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Cream, Cheese?"

"Oh dear!" Shouted Cream, "It's Tails!"

Next, the tv turned on, and Tails appeared as he tried to keep contact with Cream.

"Ok Cream, Sonic and Amy are with me and we're all headed towards the Town center, because Eggman is about to take over Angel Island! And we need your help! That is, if you mom will let you..."

Cream and Cheese looked towards Vanilla.

"Can I mother? Please?"

"Well..." Vanilla was thinking, "Most of the time I wouldn't let you do this, but since it's Tails...I guess I could let you go this time."

"Oh thank you mother!" Cream exclaimed as she hugged Vanilla.

"Ok Tails, mother says I can go! Where should we meet?"

"That's great Cream! Meet us at the very center of the Town. Over and out!"

With static and the tv tuning off, Tails disappeared.

"Now I want you two to be careful. Oh and," Vanilla pulled Cream aside, "Promise me you'll come back home." She whispered.

"Don't worry mother, I'll come back, cross my heart!" Cream whispered back. "Common Cheese, let's go!"

Cream ran outside, with Cheese flying behind her. Then, Cream let her ears spin, propelling her into the air.

"Ya know what Cheese? I've notice that ever since Cosmo died last year, Tails has been more friendly towards me lately..."

And with that, Cream and Cheese flew over the Town center ready to meet the gang again, and to face an all-out war with Eggman!

~X~X~

The town was quiet...TOO quiet. Everyone was inside the stores socializing, eating, reading, or anything else. But that was all going to change in a moment...Overhead, The Egg-Carrier was hovered above, with Eggman discussing the plan.

"My plan will take effect in just a few moments! I shall finally become the new leader of this pathetic island, or as it will be called, (pause for effect), The Eggman  
Ultimate Empire! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Your plan is brilliant Doctor!" exclaims Decoe

"Yeah, this is the best plan you've ever came up with Doctor!" Bocoe agreed.

"Thank you boys and I promise you both, that you'll get part of the ownership, call orders, and join in on the best of robot buffets that come here!"

"Oh thank you, THANK YOU, Doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe exclaimed at the same time.

"And now for my plan! When I lower the Egg-Carrier, you will turn on all 100,000 weaponized robotic minions. When the Carrier lands and the door opens completely, you will make all the minions march outside, and they will bomb the whole place! By that time, Sonic the Hedgehog will hear the cries for help! But because of the number of minions I have, by the time Sonic gets here, the town will be destroyed, and he'll be my first prisoner and slave! This is the best plan I have EVER came up with! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Egg-Carrier was lowering, the door opened, the minions marched out, the people started to scream...yet no sign of Sonic. But then, a jet sound was heard in the sky.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!"

"No it's not! It's some sort of plane!"

"It's the Blue Tornado!"

"It's Tails and Amy!"

"IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Indeed, it was Sonic riding on the plane, ready for battle. He had his power rings on each wrist, and his face was very aggressive. Amy was staring to climb out of the plane, with her piko-piko hammer out, and special power rings on her wrist. She had a more aggressive face than Sonic. Tails was ready for landing, and he was more worried than angry. Eggman, however, was surprised, and a little defeated.

"This can't be true! I specifically made sure that Sonic wouldn't be here in time to save the town! DECOE, BOCOE! Find out how this is possible!"

"Well Doctor, we checked the security camera, and you know that first part of field that you bombed?"

"Yes, go on!"

"Unfortunately, that field of roses you bombed was right near Sonic's house! And the explosion was so loud, that Tails hopped in their plane, and flew over to investigate!"

You can guess that Eggman was pretty angry at himself, for he looked furious.

"Well right now I don't care; Robotic Minions: BOMB! SHOOT! I DON'T CARE! JUST DESTROY!"

As soon as he said that, voices spoke up.

"You better leave them alone Eggman!"

"I'm ready to spike you with my knuckles!"

"And I wouldn't mind clobbering you with my boots!"

It was Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese! They had finally got there in time. Eggman looked more furious than before! But then he chuckled evilly...

"Well, the whole Sonic gang is together once more! But it'll be the last time they see one another! Robotic Minions, I only have one command for you: attack the group of pests in front of you! But Mainly: CAPTURE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The minions charged without warning, and only Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were armed with a weapon at reach. But Tails had an idea.

"Hey guys! I made these swords last week, so use these!"

He handed out swords for all of them. And they all glowed the color skin of its owner.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

Tails smiled, and then he grinned.

"And they also come with the special abilities that the owner has!"

With one last awe at the swords, the gang went into battle mode. The minions marched forward, with machine guns, bombs, and rocket blasters. Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge swiped through hoards and hoards of robotic minions, but each hoard had more minions and were tougher with their weapons than the last group.

Meanwhile, Cream was in front of Sonic and Tails, blasting all the minions that got in the way, because Sonic and Tails were flying their way up for a war with Eggman. Soon, the Egg-Carrier was in sight.

"Hey! There's the Egg-Carrier guys!"

Flying into the open door, Sonic was unleashed from Tails as they sprinted to the main control room, destroying the guard minions in the process. They stopped in front of a closed door.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Sonic hollered, "I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OF THIS CRAP! HE CAN STILL BE AN ASSHOLE BITCH, BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT MOTHER FUCKER IS GONNA TAKE OVER MY FRIENDS, MY FAVORITE PLACES, OR MY HOME! IT'S TIME TO END THIS SHIT!"

Kicking the door open with all his rage, Sonic, Tails, and Cream burst in; and there waiting for them, was Decoe, Bocoe, and yours truly, Eggman...

"Finally, this final battle is here, and who not better to fight with than Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Don't toy with me Eggman! I'll have you know that I'm thrilled having this battle with you; and this time...It'll be the last one you ever attempt on me or anyone else!"

"Oh no! I'm SO SCARED! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Sonic lashed out at Eggman, upon discovering that Eggman had a sword of his own!

"Surprised Sonic? If not, tough luck!"

Sonic and Eggman went head to head, while Tails clashed with Decoe, and Cream with Bocoe. Eggman was putting up a good fight, but Decoe and Bocoe were easily defeated, seeing as they were knocked on the head with the sword. (Another reason would be that Bokkun had flown overhead and distracted the two robots.) Eggman was pinning Sonic to the wall, clearly seeking victory, however, Sonic was struggling to keep away from defeat. (At this point, picture what you think the battle was like.) But all of a sudden, a humongous explosion was sounded. It was so loud, and so close, that it was pretty obvious that Eggman was not to blame!

"What on Earth was that?" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe looked out the window; a purple warp zone had formed in the sky. All battle had ceased, and everyone stopped to stare at the sky. Everyone was silent...and scared. Only Eggman reacted to the situation.

"Well, you three are the heroes around here; go check it out!"

Sonic jumped out of the Carrier, Tails and Cream followed. They walked towards the minions, with Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy in front. The warp zone was dangerous as it was interesting. But just then, there was a sudden shake of the ground, as if an earthquake was about to happen.

From that point on, everything...went...wrong...

First thing: not only did the ground shake violently again, but everything and everyone started to move towards the same direction. The warp zone was sucking everything inside! Everyone was screaming for their lives, clinging on to something in the process. Rouge was the first to holler.

"HELP!"

Meanwhile she was losing all grip, and then she was falling...falling as if there was no tomorrow...But before she fell through, Knuckles grabbed her hand.

"Hold on Rouge!"

"I'm tryin' to Knuckie!"

But she failed to contain her grip. She fell into the warp zone.

"ROUGE!"

Tails was the next one to cry.

"Can't...hold...on...much...LONGER!"

And with a swift movement, Tails fell into the warp zone.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried.

But he himself was losing grip. Sonic was going to be next; he knew it. He looked up at Amy, but she looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"No Sonic! You can't go!"

"Look Amy, I'm not gonna be around forever, and I can't fulfill your needs all the time!"

"The reason you can't go is because I need you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Amy beckoned Sonic to come closer, and then she whispered something in his ear.

"Not only do I love you," she whispered, "But I like the way your cock moves rythmetically inside my body; it feels good..."

Sonic looked at Amy like she was crazy, but then he blushed a crimson red on his cheeks. Suddenly, his grip had failed, and Sonic was falling like never before, faster than anything. And all he could hear in this commotion, was the fact that Amy was screaming.

"SSSSOOOOONNNNIIIIICCCCC!"

~X~X~

Sonic woke up. He shook his head and looked at his surroundings; Tails and Rouge, fortunately, were with him, waiting for him to get up. But his surroundings were quite different; there were towns and buildings and homes, of course, but the inhabitants of this world were humans!

"Hey!" Tails remarked, "Isn't this Chris's world?"

"I guess your right Tails!" Sonic agreed.

"Should we pay a visit to everyone we know?" Rouge asked.

"We should wait," Sonic replied, "No one knows we're here. And we're not supposed to be here!"

"Well where are we supposed to live until that time comes?" Tails asked.

"We'll look around until we find someplace to stay." Sonic replied, "And whatever you do, DON'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU!"

"Don't worry Sonic," Rouge answered, "We won't"

And without being seen in the open, Sonic, Tails, and Rouge walked around the city, looking for a place to start their new life...

Sadly, I now present to you:  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:THE FINAL MISSION  
Created and edited by:Turtlerose555  
Hope you enjoy!  
Chapter 1 coming soon to readers


	2. 3 years later Sonic's Story

Chapter 1: 3 years later and I'm still looking for a way (Sonic's story)

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PROLOUGE/INTRODUCTION OF THE  
STORY, THEN LEAVE THIS PART OF THE STORY! IF YOU HAVE READ THE  
PROLOUGE/INTRODUCTION OF THE STORY, THEN YOU MAY READ CHAPTER 1

*Part 1*

It's been 3 years. 3 years since things happened. 3 years since everything happened. 3 years since that faithful battle with Eggman; since the warp zone had sucked him through; since that explosion caused danger that night; and what's worse or better, it's been 3 years since the night he lost his virginity...

Sonic the Hedgehog was pacing up and down a meadow, just outside a clearing in the woods. He was now 19 years old, and the quills on his head, which droop downwards, was now longer than ever, nearly reaching the back of his knees. His legs had seemed to grow longer over the years also; he was nearly as tall as the average 15 year old! And his speed? He seemed to go faster than ever; 3 years ago, if you blink he would be across the world already. But now he would already be around the world and back before you would even make a single closing of the eye. But right now, Sonic was pacing up and down furiously. And most people knew what that meant: It meant something was wrong, so wrong that even Sonic doesn't know what to do!

"Calm down Sonic! You look like you're gonna burst into a temper if ya don't settle down!"

It was Tails who was trying to reassure his friend. Tails was now 12, and smarter than ever. Like Sonic, Tails seemed to have grown in the past 3 years. His bushy twin tails had grown more bushier than ever, but he tried his best to cut them down to size, even though every 4 weeks they return bushy again. Tails was researching random things of history periods, when he noticed that Sonic was pacing all over the place. What's also noticeable about Tails was the fact that the hair that sticks out on his head had grown, with the tips curling downwards into his face.

Suddenly, a white bat appeared in the sky. When she landed, she had a number of food and drink items in bags.

"Well, here's our meal to last us at least 2 weeks." She said.

"Thanks Rouge!" Tails exclaimed, "Boy am I starving!"

The white bat was Rouge. She was now 18, and when it came to stealing items of need, or just a snack, Rouge was the one to call for. She also had grown over the course of 3 years. And what's more was that she had grown hair on the top of her head, and it nearly covered her eyes. After all these years, she still thought about the person she was starting to fall in love with: Knuckles the Echidna! But she shook her head of all thoughts and noticed that Sonic was pacing up and down.

"HEY, SONIC!"

Finally, Sonic looked up and stopped. He looked as though he was very mad at something...or someone.

"Hey Sonic, what's the holdup?"

"Well if you must know Tails, I'm still tryin' to find a way outta here!"

Tails and Rouge looked at each other. And for a good reason; the 3 of them had been trapped on Earth, not seen by anyone, stealing food and other goods, for 3 years. And Sonic was still looking for a way out, even though it was decided that it was impossible to get out.

"You're still worried about that Sonic?"

Sonic glared at the 2 of them.

"YES I AM DAMMIT!"

"Well care to explain the problem?"

Sonic stopped, looked at Rouge, then he sighed.

"Well, I'm still angry at Eggman! I mean it's his fault that he caused danger and now we're stuck on Earth! And who knows what could've happen to the island? Who knows what could've happen to Cream, Cheese, Knuckles...and Amy...?"

He cut off, looking at a rose which reminded him of Amy. Tails and Rouge stared at him, feeling sympathy. Meanwhile, Sonic turned his view towards the town center.

_At least they're livin a care-free life_, he thought, as the people in the town were driving, eating, reading, studying, or just socializing with the people of their kind.

~X~X~

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke mansion, there was commotion going on between 2 people. 24 year old Christopher Thorndyke was rushing towards the garage to meet his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke. The 2 of them had spotted a purple warp zone 3 years ago, but they still wanted to check out the source.

"Ya think something could've popped outta that zone Grandpa?"

"That's a possibility to see Chris!"

He put in a video surveillance tape that a nearby security camera recorded.

The tape went in slow motion as a white bat rolled out. Next, a golden orange fox came rolling out, stumbled, and fell. But the most interesting part was that a blue hedgehog came falling out flat on his face, unconscious. Then he looked around, got up, and took off with the fox and the bat.

Chris and Chuck stared at each other, mouths gaping, eyes wide open.

"Grandpa...is this what I think it means?"

"Well all I can say is this: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS RETURNED!"

Chris looked around for his jacket. When he found it, he put it on and headed for the door.

"Where are you goin' Chris?"

"To look for Sonic, Grandpa."

"Well make sure no sees him, if you find him. No one can know that he's here! He's not supposed to be here on Earth!"

"I know Grandpa, but me and him have a lot to catch up on."

And without further adieu, Chris left the house, walking at a fast pace.

_Don't you worry Sonic_, he thought, _soon you'll have your best friend back beside you_. And without stopping, Chris walked towards the town, on a mission to find Sonic and nothing else.

~X~X~

Meanwhile, at the woods, Sonic had finally calmed down. Rouge was eating a bacon sandwich, made by Tails, and reading one of Tails' books. Tails was adjusting his watch; he was about to leave.

"Well I'm goin' sightseeing guys. Later!"

And in a swift movement, Tails took off. When he was out of sight and sound, Rouge looked at Sonic, who was lying on the ground, looking at the sun.

"So...you still thinkin about Eggman?"

"Yeah...a little..."

"You still thinkin about the island?"

"Yeah...a a lot..."

"You still thinkin about Amy?"

"Yeah...a whole bunch..."

Sonic then cut off; he picked himself up and went to lean on his favorite tree. He then picked up a rose, sniffed it, and sighed; it reminded him of Amy.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, Sonic. I mean you have to put the past behind you, cause it's all over now with the island so you got to stop being angry at Eggman!"

"Gosh Rouge, now that you put it that way, I feel more sad than angry!"

Rouge got up, and started to walk towards Sonic.

"Well don't feel bad Sonic..."

She towards him until they could feel each others' breath.

"In fact, I have something that'll make you happy in no time..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

But before Sonic could ask any more questions, Rouge had leaned on Sonic, her lips connected with his. He responded by taking off his socks and shoes, then he felt the back of Rouge's suit...

~X~X~

"OH GOD SONIC! HARDER! HARDER! HADER!"

Rouge was screaming in pain, while she laid on her hands and knees. Sonic had his hands around her waist, rocking his cock in and out of Rouge's asshole. When he stopped, Rouge turned over and pulled Sonic on top of her. To prevent her from screaming, Sonic kissed Rouge while rubbing her titties and fucking her all at the same time. After a while, Sonic moved downwards, and started to suck and lick  
Rouge's pussy. As you can tell, Rouge was enjoying this blissful sex.

After a few moments, the two of them stopped the sex, put on their clothes, and they were making out while leaning on Sonic's favorite tree. They stopped when they heard the whirling sound of Tails' twin tails.

"Well there's nothing good to see when you're can't be seen out in the open." Tails said, a little disappointed. "So, how was y'alls day?"

Sonic and Rouge looked at each other.

"Nothing happened."

"Kinda boring."

"Oh, well I'm guessing you probably had the same boring day as me, right?"

Sonic and Rouge nodded their heads; something happened. They had sex. But Tails didn't, nor will he ever, know.

"Well I'm going to go in the meadow. You guys coming?"

"Naw, Tails. We got stuff to do."

"Ok then, see y'all later!"

And he turned around, and walked off. When Tails was far enough not to hear anything, Sonic pulled Rouge behind his favorite tree. He pulled her suit down far enough to get her ass, and he pulled his pants down low enough to get his cock. And for that whole afternoon, Sonic was fucking Rouge on that very same tree.

To be continued in chapter 2


	3. 3 years later Amy's story

Chapter 2: 3 years later and I'm still looking for a way (Amy's story)

Angel Island was not like it used to be. It was a complete mess. The island was dark and gloomy. The island was under a new leader. The leader's name is no other than Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotinik. Eggman was proud of ruling Angel Island, which is now called "The Ultimate Eggman Empire". Every building has been nearly roboticized, and half of the people who lived there had been roboticized and turned into either slaves or minions. The island was just what Eggman wanted it to be; his world. Just thinking about it made him squeal with joy.

"Well, I've FINALLY done it!" He squeals to Decoe and Bocoe, "I've become the ruler of Angel Island!"

"You must be so proud Doctor!" They exclaimed in unison.

"You don't know how this feels! You just don't know how it feels to be on the top of the world!"

Twirling around on one leg, Eggman fell into his throne of his new 'Egg-castle'. Decoe and Bocoe sighed; they wished that they could experience what it felt like to be on the top of the world, too.

Eggman walked to the balcony, and looked out at the island.

"Look out Angel Island," He whispered under his breath, "Sonic the Hedgehog can no longer help you!"

As he chuckled into the gloomy sky, Angel Island had never looked more darker.

A new era had begun...

~X~X~

Meanwhile, in a house complex near the woods, a pink hedgehog stared sadly out the window of one of the houses. If possible, she looked more gloomy than the island itself. Her friend, a rabbit, was trying to cheer the hedgehog up, but with no luck.

"Aww, cheer up Amy! After all, it's only been 3 years!"

"Thanks Cream, but that statement really didn't help."

The duo was Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. Amy was now 16, and Cream was now 12. They had grown over the years with new physical appearances; Amy's quill-hair had grown downwards and was now more lankier, while Cream started to grow hair on the space between her ears, which acted like bangs. Cream no longer had Cheese by her side, because when the city had been roboticized, everyone fled to a safe part of the island (if there was any). When the island was safe, Cheese was nowhere to be seen; apparently, Cheese was separated from Cream during the whole commotion. Cream still grieved over the loss of Cheese, but she was learning to live with it. But Amy still wanted Sonic in her life.

"I was just tryin' to cheer you up, Amy."

"I know Cream, but right now I really don't need anyone to talk to me..."

"I got you Amy. I'll leave you alone now."

Cream walked off, leaving Amy to mope. The 2 of them live with each other now, because Cream's mother, Vanilla, ended up being captured, roboticized, and is now currently Eggman's servant. Amy sighed once more as she looked out the window. Nothing was going smoothly without Sonic there to fix it. Everything was just upside down now. But then she sparked up an idea.

"Hey Cream! Common outside and we could look for Sonic!"

Cream came back to Amy, but with a different look on her face; a scared and worried look.

"But isn't it too dangerous to look for Sonic now?"

"Don't worry about it Cream! I'm sure we'll find some clues as to where he is."

Reluctantly, Cream put on her clothes, and she and Amy went out the door.

'Don't worry Sonic', she thought, I'm gonna find you and make sure that you never leave my sight again!'

And together, Amy and Cream started the search around the island, with Amy having her hopes up to find Sonic.

~X~X~

Decoe and Bocoe snuck into the dungeon, where all the stolen animals are kept, and took the cage that had a blue chao with a red necktie, and little bangs growing in the back of her head. The chao in the cage was Cheese.

"Do ya think that this is such a good idea, Decoe?"

"I am certain Bocoe. Besides, it's our 2 hour break right now for defense, so we can do whatever we want! The Doctor never watches us on our break time, or when we take the day off."

Decoe took a key out, and unlocked the cage. Cheese woke up, and she screeched at the sight of the two robots.

"It's ok Cheese! We come in peace!."

"We just want to play with you!"

At these words, Cheese flew out of the cage, and leaped into the robots' hands. Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other wide-eyed; they had never expected it to work. Soon, the three of them were playing hide-and-seek, duck duck goose, ring-around-the-rosie, and having a good time. And as a reward for being so kind, Cheese continuously kissed them on the cheek. Decoe and Bocoe were happy; they may not experience what it feels like to be on the top of the world, but they had never had a true friend like Cheese.

After an hour and a half passed by, signaling that Decoe and Bocoe only had 30 minutes left of their break, Decoe's beeper went off; it was Eggman calling him.

"Hello boys. Sorry to interrupt the time you have left of your break, but I need you to bring up the chao that is known as Cheese."

"Yes Doctor. Right away sir."

Bocoe looked at Cheese, but Cheese was sad.

"Don't worry your little head, Cheese."

"Yeah, Bocoe's right! We'll come get you tonight, and we'll have a sleepover, watch movies, eat s'mores, and have a good time!"

At these words, Cheese looked happy, and she flew back inside her cage. Decoe and Bocoe carried her cage to Eggman's main chambers.

"Until tonight, best buddy!"

Decoe and Bocoe walked in the room, put Cheese's cage on the bed, and left the room. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the back room.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience Cheese, but I just had to deal with you today."

Eggman walked out of the backroom, a robe was wrapped around his egg-like body. He was smiling about something.

"And sorry for the misuse of clothes; I had to call you in at the last minute."

Eggman moved closer to the bed. He took out his own set of keys and unlocked the cage. Cheese slowly came out, and when her body came out all the way, Eggman got hold of her, and brought her towards him.

"The reason I brought you in today Cheese, is because...well you'll find out all in a minute. I promise."

Next thing she knows, Cheese was screaming in pain; Eggman had took off his robe, revealing that he was naked, and stuck his cock into Cheese's pussy. She screamed with pain as Eggman fucked her.

Cheese was screaming so loud that the whole island could've heard her. Yet what the island didn't know was that the little chao was crying for help. She wanted this mad man to stop seducing her, to be rescued before she became  
pregnant with Eggman babies. But what Cheese didn't know about this was the fact that Eggman already had sex with every animal in the dungeon.

~X~X~

It was very dark, and very windy. But Amy and Cream still looked for Sonic, even though Cream wanted to give up, and Amy still had hope. They heard cries in the distance, but they just thought that Eggman was torturing an innocent person. But they were unaware that Cheese was up there in Eggman's base, and Eggman was, at the moment, raping her.

"Amy, ya think that we should stop looking for Sonic and wait until tomorrow?"

"No Cream, Sonic is somewhat nearby. I can feel it in my heart!"

And so they went on, searching for Sonic as though he only disappeared yesterday. Cream was the only one of the two who was on this year's page; it's been 3 years since Sonic was sucked through that warp zone, along with  
Tails and Rouge. Who knows what could've to them? They could be on another planet, they could be in another dimension, they could've died already, and Cream, Amy, and the rest of Angel Island would not know it! But there was another truth that Cream was hiding; the way that Amy is worried about Sonic, Cream feels the same way for Tails. But unlike Amy, Cream doesn't desperately want Tails back in her life!

Yet Cream has a secret desire for Tails, and that desire was the fact that Cream wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Tails! Cream had been crushing on Tails, and truth be told, Tails was crushing back on her! Soon, that stuff had to be put on hold when Cosmo crossed paths between them. Cosmo and Cream were good friends, best friends, you could say. But Cosmo and Tails formed a bond between them, and started to have crushes on one another. And when Cosmo sacrificed herself to help defeat the metarex, Tails was devastated, and heartbroken. Cream felt the same way. After a couple of months, when everyone was on their feet again, Tails began to act more friendlier to Cream, showing his affection. But now, all the good times have gone away, and all the happy memories have vanished. It was more quieter without Sonic running around the island, and much less interesting without Tails inventing something new. And now here she was, searching for Sonic with Amy, when it was clear that no one had seen hide nor tail of him for 3 years.

Amy turned over rocks and leaves, but no sign of her lost lover. She climbed trees and looked in the branches; Sonic had always loved being in the trees, but once again, no Sonic. The two of them had finally reached the town, but they could tell that Sonic couldn't possibly be there; the town looked deserted. But Amy still looked in alley ways, and trash cans, and anywhere possible. After minutes of looking, Amy looked as though she was finally ready to give up. But Cream pointed into the dark.

"Hey Amy, what's in there?"

"I dunno Cream, but prepare to go in..."

Holding Cream's hand, Amy slowly walked into the darkness not knowing what to expect when they got there.

~X~X~

Meanwhile, Cheese was blushing and screaming louder than ever. Eggman was moving his cock extremely fast in Cheese's small asshole. Cheese was screeching for help. But secretly, she loved the fact that Eggman was fucking her. She didn't want to end up pregnant, but she loved the way how Eggman's huge cock forced its way inside her. Eggman must have noticed this.

"You can scream now Cheese, but now you must lick!"

Eggman picked up Cheese, and placed her by his cock. He put her lips on his cock, and Cheese began to suck the cum that came out. After 5 minutes, Eggman took Cheese away from his cock, and laid her on the bed. He then lowered down his lips, and began to suck and lick Cheese's pussy. Eggman got up and put Cheese back in her cage. He locked her cage and took her back into dungeon.

"Until another time, best sex buddy." he whispered.

And he left the dungeon, knowing he was doing a good thing to gain more power.

~X~X~

Amy and Cream went into the dark side of town, still looking for Sonic. Amy and Cream turned over everything that the hedgehog could hide in, but he was nowhere to be found. But Cream pointed at something gold sparkling on the ground.

"Hey Amy, What's that?"

Amy picked up the gold object, which was a power ring.

"Hey! This is one of Shadow's rings!"

"Ya think something could've happen to him?"

"I dunno Cream. But what I DO know is that we've reached Eggman's base!"

Amy's word was no joke; they were standing a few good miles away from Eggman's base, which was connected to his castle.

"What are we gonna do Amy?"

"I have an idea, but first grab onto my hand."

Cream held on to Amy's hand, and Amy raised her hand in the air.

"CHAOS CONTOL"

And with a zapping sound, Amy and Cream had disappeared, and the town was silent once more.

~X~X~

"Ok, I have a plan that is sure to get Eggman all fired up, and this time, he'll be unprepared!"

Amy and Cream had used Shadow's power ring to teleport back home. Cream was making a stunning suit for Amy to be used to sneak in and for battle.

"I'll take your word for it, Amy, but Eggman won't have to be prepared this time! The place is packed high with security and guards!"

"Well we have to have all the stuff we need before I can tell you my plan, Cream. Now, we have 3 sets of spikecular objects?"

"Check!"

"1 laser gun?"

"Check!"

"1 sword?"

"Check!"

"2 walkie-talkies?"

"Check!"

"My one-and-only piko-piko hammer?"

"Check!"

"First off, are you coming with me?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, here's the plan! I'm gonna sneak in through Eggman's base through an air vent. Then, I'll bust out and disarm the security camera, and using the spikecular objects, I'll disarm the security and guards. After that, I'll come out of hiding, and start the intruder alert siren while destroying the guards. Eggman will see this, and when he does, he'll notice that I'm way too strong for the minions, and he'll just have to send out his right hand man! I'll take him head on, reveal who he is, get him to spit out everything he knows an-"

"Sorry for interrupting, but what about the right hand man? Wouldn't he also be robot?"

"No Cream! Eggman wouldn't be that dumb to have all his minions a robot. I realized that Eggman will, one day, have someone break in. So, just in case, he has 1 right hand man. Someone who always ended up being tricked by Eggman in  
the past! Now the walkie-talkies are so I can update information to you. If I don't make contact in over 12 hours straight, GET HELP!"

"Roger that Amy! Oh and Amy?"

"Yeah Cream?"

"Be careful out there!"

"Don't worry Cream! I'll be back!"

Amy held up Shadow's ring, ready to go.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And Amy teleported back to the site of Eggman's base. She took out her walkie-talkie.

"Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready for a lot of updates cause I'm goin in!"

Putting away her walkie-talkie, Amy took off to the side of the base, climbed the wall, pushed opened an air vent, and snuck her way inside.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	4. Tails' New Invention

Chapter 3: Tails' new invention (continued from Chapter 1)

Tails was becoming to act suspicious. Why, you ask? Well, he noticed that ever since he tried to go sightseeing, Sonic and Rouge had been acting pretty strange lately. For Example, everything that Sonic did, Rouge ended up becoming part of his activities. And every time Sonic and Rouge went for a stroll in the meadow, they never came back until late evening. That's when Tails had started to jump to conclusions. Was Sonic and Rouge getting to know each other as friends? Are the 2 of them starting a relationship? Have they been hugging, kissing, and showing public affection? And Tails didn't want to think about this question. He shudders every time he thinks about asking it: Did Sonic and Rouge have sex? If so, how many times? He would have to ask Sonic about that topic! But Tails would have to wait, for Sonic and Rouge were coming back from their 'midnight stroll,' and now Tails had to pretend to be sleeping. When they reached exactly in front of Tails, they didn't even notice him.

"Well, goodnight Sonic!"

"You too, Rouge!"

Next, Tails heard kissing sounds, and he also heard some very loud sexual themes which was also very short. When they parted, they finally went to bed. Tails opened his eyes; he would DEFINITELY have to confront Sonic in the morning.

~X~X~

"Hey Sonic, I was just wondering, but I've noticed that you and Rouge had been seeing a lot of each other lately."

"Yeah we have! We're getting to know each other a bit more! Well...uh...ug...um...oohh...NOT THAT YOU NEEDED TO KNOW THAT!"

"RELAX, Sonic! I clearly said that I was 'just noticing.'"

"Yeah right! And if you take this discussion further than that, we'll both see how 'just noticing' you really are!"

Tails backed away from Sonic. He had sparked up into one of his moods; his battle mode mood. As Tails walked off, he realized that he had been stupid; when it comes to getting things out of Sonic, he would never shed a word. Tails had passed by Rouge, who was reading one of Tails' books again. As he walked by, Tails got an idea; when it comes to getting stuff out of Rouge, she'll say ANYTHING, especially if it's about love and sex, whether it's tips or juicy stuff.

"Hey Rouge!"

Rouge looked up from the book.

"Yeah?"

Tails came over to Rouge, and sat across from her.

"I've noticed that you and Sonic have spent a lot of time with each other.

"Yeah we have! There's the kissing, the hugging, and the sex..."

Rouge seemed pleased to share this bit of info; she was literally smiling when she said the word 'sex.'

"So y'all DID have sex!"

"SHHH! Quiet Tails!"

Rouge looked angry, but then she looked around. When the coast seemed clear, Rouge bent closer. She started whispering.

"I'll tell you about it when Sonic leaves."

"And another thing Rouge. What does Sonic do when y'all go on your stroll?"

"To be honest Tails, Sonic rapes a defenseless female animal to warm up his cock when he sticks it into me."

Rouge wasn't kidding; she shook her head to indicate that this was no joke. At these exact words, Tails looked as though he was going to faint at that moment.

~X~X~

"Well, I'm leaving for a run. You coming Rouge?"

"Not today Sonic. It's time I gave this pussy a rest."

"Ok then. See you guys later!"

And Sonic took off, faster than the speed of sound. When he was out of sight and sound, Rouge looked at Tails; he was building some sort of contraption that looked like it was nearly finished. Whatever it was, the main thing was the fact that it was huge!

"Whatcha building, Tails?"

"Remember that travel port-thingy? The one we stepped in 4 years ago to return home?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well that's what I'm building! I found a hot metal wire, and I connected it to two metal batteries, to produce enough energy for the power. So far, the batteries and wire alone has enough energy to start the travel port, but I still need more energy to keep the power going. In other words, I need more energy if all 3 of us are to make it back home!"

"I hear ya, Tails, but uh, why not take a break for a little while...?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"How 'bout we cuddle? Get to know each other a bit?"

Tails stared wide-eyed at Rouge.

"But Rouge, you're 18 and I'm 12! A 6-year difference! A 12 year old can't seduce an 18 year old! It's just not right!"

But before Tails could debate anymore, Rouge had leaned over on him, and started to kiss him. Tails said nothing else as they took off their clothes, preparing for an act that Tails would never do until he was older.

~X~X~

"OH YEAH! OH FUCK YEAH!"

Rouge was on the top this time, and she was humping Tails. In other words, Rouge was riding Tails' cock. She was moaning in pain as she fucked Tails while she cupped her boobs with her hands. Tails had started to cum, and it was shifting into Rouge's pussy, which made her pussy wet, making it more pleasurable to fuck. When Rouge got up, she lowered down her body, and sucked everything out of Tails' cock. This made him cum even more. Then Rouge got up again. This time, she moved upward, opened up her pussy, and sat down in sex position on Tails' face, letting him lick her pussy without getting up. When they did stop, the two of them were panting for breath, smiling. Tails was happy to get this experience first-hand.

"OH MY GOD! I never knew sex could be that good!"

"Neither did I Tails!"

Soon, they had put on their clothes, went back to their original positions of working, just in time to see Sonic come back. He looked amazed at Tails' travel port.

"Wow Tails! Your done!"

"Not quite, Sonic. I still need more energy to turn on the power, and keep the power going long enough for all of us to go home!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"What are you talking about, Sonic?"

"It's time we pushed that thing over in the center of the meadow and test it! On the way, we could look for the stuff we need!"

"Good idea Sonic!"

And so, the 3 of them pushed the travel port towards the meadow, preparing themselves for the absolute one chance they have of returning home.

~X~X~

We haven't heard about what happened to Chris and his search for Sonic for a while! Well, Chris was having just about as much luck as he could find a needle in a haystack. He looked high and low, yet no sign of Sonic. He looked in trash cans, alley ways, stores, and even the tiniest cracks, but no luck. A man who was  
observing all of this, finally gave in and went towards Chris.

"What are you looking' for, sonny?"

"I've...uh...um...my daughter has lost her pet, and I'm on a mission to retrieve it for her!"

"I hear ya, sonny. This place looks like it loses pets easily. Animals would wanna run free here. Not that I'm saying your daughter's pet would wanna run free or anything! But hopefully you catch my drift."

"I understand sir! This place has been a mess these past 3 years!"

"Well, good luck with the search, sonny. Let's hope you'll find that pet!"

"I will sir! I will!"

Soon, Chris hurries off down the street, glad to be rid of that man, who kept calling him 'Sonny.' He didn't even know who he was! And doesn't mom always say 'Don't ever talk to someone that you don't know?'

Chris hurried off towards the field, which then lead off to a meadow. Just when Chris was about to give up, he heard voices in the meadow. Could they belong to who Chris thought it could be?

~X~X~

"Oh man! This thing keeps flicking on and off!"

Tails, Sonic, and Rouge tried their best to keep the power going on the engine but with no luck. The power wasn't enough to keep the travel port going. Rouge sat down, looking tired. Sonic wanted to sleep, but Tails wanted to keep on trying.

"We don't have enough power Tails! Let's just forget it and try that out another day!"

"No way, Sonic! I'm not giving up! Humph! And you were the one who taught me never to give up unless you know that you tried your hardest!"

"I know what I taught, and I've tried my hardest!"

In the whole argument, the 3 of them did not notice that a young man was behind them.

"You're right, Sonic," Tails said, a little disappointed. "Let's just go back."

When they were about to turn around, the 3 of them heard a voice.

"Sonic, is that you?"

When Sonic looked at the person it came from, he was about to cry with tears of happiness.

The man in front of them knew his name.

This young man in front of him, was Chris.

To be continued in Chapter 4


	5. The Ultimate Eggman Empire

Chapter 4: The Ultimate Eggman Empire (When Amy met Knuckles) (Continued from chapter 2)

Amy had successfully climbed her way through the air vent, and was creeping silently along the ceiling. She had passed by the guards, and shot the spikecular discs at them, cutting their heads off. She crawled along and turned a hallway, only to find security cameras lined up all along the walls. She shot more spikecular discs, and destroyed the whole assembly line of cameras. She was doing just fine, until she saw Eggman come flying down the hallway slowly, in his hover seat-thingy that he always used to fly around in. Not wanting to be seen, Amy climbed  
quickly back into the vent, just as Eggman was flying around the corner.

"Keep up the good work boys! Don't let any trespassers come from any direction, because I'll have to deal with them. If it's a male, he'll be sentenced to immediate execution-slash-death! If it's a female, ha ha ha hoo hoo hoo hoo! Well, let's just say that she'll find out later, and that most things are just better left unsaid!"

He zoomed off. Amy came out of the vent and destroyed the rest of the minions. At the same time, a question kept bothering her; what did Eggman mean by 'she'll find out later?' But fortunately, she did not have time to think about questions. She was on a mission. So, with all thoughts out of mind, Amy made her way through  
the base, with her plan going smoothly so far.

~X~X~

Cream was waiting back at the house, hoping that Amy was going to respond soon. Cream was starting to worry that Amy had been captured by Eggman. And Cream had every right to panic. For example: When Cream and her Mother had been captured by Eggman, Cream was imprisoned and she was forced to watch Eggman as he raped her mother before roboticizing Vanilla into a slave. After that horrifying experience, Eggman let Cream go after a sexual-rapist kiss on the lips. Had Cream not let go in time, Eggman would've raped her right then, because he had his right hand rubbing her boobs that were now coming in, and his left hand reaching under her dress and was trying his best to reach inside her panties. Finally, there was static as the walkie-talkie was making contact.

"Hello Cream? Cream? Are you there? Cream? Hello?"

Cream rushed to the walkie-talkie, desperately wanting to talk to Amy.

"I'm here Amy!"

"Good! So far, everything's goin' according to the plan. I have to cut off shortly, because I'm about to set off the alarm."

"That's good Amy! Hey before you go, I've set up a radar of Eggman's base. So now, I can track down every passage way and your every movement!"

"That's good to hear! Well I have to go Cream. I have much to do, and yet so little time..."

"What are you talking about Amy? We have all the time in the world!"

"I know, but I wanna get out as quickly as possible. This place is really confusing!"

And without warning, Amy cut off to continue her quest to find Sonic. Cream had found a set of head phones to go with the radar, and started to listen in as she kept an eye on Amy.

~X~X~

Amy had reached a large hallway with a lot of minions roaming the place. She took this as her cue and busted the air vent open. Every robotic minion had their eyes on her. She withdrew her piko-piko hammer and her sword that Tails had given her 3 years ago to fight these same minions.

"If you ain't surprised, I suggest you come get some!"

Every minion charged at her, but Amy was faster than that. She came swifting through them with her sword, slicing the minions in pieces as she did so. With the hammer, Amy crushed the remaining minions, but more had started to show up. And in the process, an alarm went off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INRTUDER ALERT!"

The whole place had started to glow red as the alarm went off, but the minions kept on coming, and Amy kept on fighting. Yet there was a reason for all this fighting.

She was fighting for Sonic...

~X~X~

Eggman was inside his office, watching the security cameras. When he got angry, he banged his fist against the desk. He couldn't watch the minions any longer. He couldn't face the fact that his high top security team was being destroyed by a 16 year old female hedgehog. And yet he couldn't face the thought that in truth he wanted to have sex with her, see her in pain as he pushed his cock into her pussy, to cum her up with essence of him, to kiss her sweet lips which only spoke of Sonic, to mess around with her boobs and lick the tities and wedge his cock in between them, and to lick her pussy which never had been touched before. (Eggman has no idea that Amy had already had sex with Sonic. If you don't remember, leave this part and read the beginning of the prologue of this story.) But his thoughts were interrupted when he remembered that he needed to stop this sexy girl from destroying his base. He put his hand down on a button on top of the desk that was near an intercom.

"I need you to get over here. NOW!"

In a couple of seconds, someone had burst through the door, looking as if he was forced to do something earlier.

"You wanted to see me Doctor?"

"Yes. I have an important mission for you."

Eggman was currently talking to his right hand man, whose name cannot be revealed at the moment.

"Well care to explain this mission?"

"Yes, I would. Now, see that see that pink hedgehog? I need you to get out there, defeat her, and bring her to me! Ok?"

The right-hand man hesitated, but didn't answer.

"What's the matter? Too scared? HA HA HA HOO HOO HOO HOO!"

"I'm NOT scared, Eggman!"

"When you are in my presence, you shall call me 'Doctor', if you will! Now, be on your way!"

Without hesitation, the right-hand man took down his regular armor suit, and put it on. The armor covered his whole skin, even his tail was covered! But there was one place that wasn't covered, which was the part of his body that you would be able to give away his real name. That same part was his chest. What was so unique about this was the fact that he had a strange white marking across his red chest.

~X~X~

Amy was out of breath, and yet strangely, the minion population had stopped hoarding towards her. It was so strange that even Cream couldn't decide the source.

"Hey Cream! There's no more robots! Why have they all stopped?"

"Gosh, I dunno Amy! There's a robotic generator back here somewhere, and it's on, but no minions coming-AMY! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Cream had started hollering in the walkie-talkie. And for a good reason: someone, all decked in armor, was coming towards Amy with an axe. Amy  
rolled out in time before the mystery man could rip her in half. When he looked up, Amy saw the marking on his chest. As she tried to figure out where she's seen the marking before, the armor dude spoke up.

"I'm Eggman's right-hand man. My apologies Amy Rose, but it is of course upon  
my nature to attack a defenseless, pitiful hedgehog like yourself."

If you could only imagine the look on Amy's face right now! Boy, is she mad! Amy started to withdraw her piko-piko hammer out, ready to destroy him. She gave out a warning to him.

"If you value your life, you will run away and scream like a little girl."

Amy charged towards him, but he showed signs of speed. He flipped over right when Amy swung her hammer. When she looked up, the right-hand man had pulled out a sword, but they both gasped when Amy pulled out her sword; the 2 swords looked exactly the same and they were both made by Tails! The only difference was that hers glowed pink and his glowed red.

"Wait a minute, are you-

But Amy was cut off, for the right-hand man had cut a hole in her suit, right where her arm was. They started to go at each other. It was a battle for all to see, but the only audience was Eggman, who was currently in his office, watching Amy miss every jab and move her flexible body.

"Oh God! I must have her!" He whispered, "I must fuck her smooth ass!"

Meanwhile, Amy was flipping and twirling, but the right-hand man kept on coming. He jabbed, but Amy just missed everything. Finally, she took out the hammer, and bashed him across the head. At the same time, she also took out the sword, and cut through the mask. He kneeled down, and was about to finally take off his mask, and reveal who he was.

"Oh, so you FINALLY wanna reveal yourself huh?"

Amy had her hammer raised high above her head. Cream had finally spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"No! Don't hurt him Amy!"

"Why shouldn't I, Cream?"

"Because! It's...It's...It's..."

But before Cream had said another word, the man on the ground in front of Amy had stood up. It wasn't a human, it was a red echidna. His spiked hair, which went downwards, had grown longer, and he also had grown taller. His eyes were a light  
purple, and he now had a scar just above his right eye. Amy and Cream whispered out one, single name.

"Knuckles..."

~X~X~

It was as if the whole world had come to a stop. Knuckles looked as though he was struggling to say something, then again he has to be struggling, since he was just hit across the head with a hammer. Eggman looked as though he was waiting  
for an explosion. Cream was speechless, and Amy was on the verge of tears. Knuckles had started to say something, but then he stopped. He tried again, but nothing. Again. Nothing. Then finally, something came out.

"Listen, Amy, I dunno what to say."

Amy had come back, and her voice was cracking.

"Well, you shouldn't have ANYTHING to say, Knuckles! How could you?"

"Amy I-"

"You had a job for the island already! And yet, here you are! Just seconds ago, you were about to kill me!"

"Please, let me explai-"

"There's nothing for you to explain! You should've thought about this BEFORE this ever happened!"

"Can I just have one sec-"

"I can't believe you! I wouldn't believe for a second that you would do somethi-"

"I HAD TO DO THIS JOB BECAUSE EGGMAN HAD BLASTED DOWN MY HOUSE, AND THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO GET MONEY TO BUILD ANOTHER ONE. AND WHAT'S MORE IS THAT EGGMAN DESTROYED THE TEMPLE STUFF THAT I WATCHED THE MASTER EMERALD IN, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE MASTER EMERALD IS AT THE MOMENT!"

Amy looked frightened, and then she stopped, and broke down into a crying state. Knuckles looked surprised, but then he slowly went to Amy's side to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles," she gasped, "But everything has been so horrible lately since that day, 3 years ago!"

"I hear ya, Amy. But that day seems so long ago now."

Amy looked up, and Knuckles stopped talking; by the serious look on her face, Knuckles wasn't making the situation he was already in any better.

"I just really miss Sonic! And Tails! And I can't believe that I'm saying it, but I miss Rouge too!"

Knuckles hesitated when Amy said Rouge's name; he really liked Rouge. And if Eggman hadn't come ruining the island and taking over, Knuckles and Rouge would currently be in a relationship. Then, with all memories swarming around painfully, Knuckles started walking off, leaving Amy to cry. When she looked up, she noticed the echidna going away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm goin' to do something more constructive. No point in standing here, when I can waste life doing something else."

Knuckles started to walk off, but Amy started to follow him.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't wanna be left behind again to feel so lost and alone."

Knuckles turned his face in the opposite direction for a moment to keep Amy form seeing him blush. They walked along. Amy had no idea where they were going, not even Knuckles knew. They suddenly stopped.

"Hey Knuckles, couldn't you just make a run for it, and escape this place?"

"I'm not gonna."

"What?"

"Well, even if I had the chance, I can't. Eggman put this pager-tracking device on me so he can follow my every move and page be when he needs me for whatever fucking mission he wants me to do. And because of this damn thing, I can't escape."

"Is there a time when he doesn't watch you?"

"Yeah. Twice. The first is on our breaks, and the second is on our days off. And since I'm the right hand man, I can take any day off, when I feel for an extra day off."

"Now, couldn't we talk about life in general?"

Knuckles leaned on a wall, waiting to hear.

"You could've been doing something great with your life! Even if Sonic's still gone, You could've been our only hope to stop this long war with Eggman!"

"Well, I can't. Eggman destroyed my life, and my hopes. I was the guardian of Angel Island, and I let my people down. And now the Master Emerald is gone. Without it, Angel Island can't support itself."

"Yeah, I get that. But you used to be someone, and that someone wasn't Knuckles the right hand man, but Knuckles the Echidna. And I betcha that Knuckles the Echidna wouldn't let all this bad stuff happen! Am I right?"

"You're right, Amy! I wouldn't have let Eggman do all this! All this nonsense has to stop right now! I really need to give Eggman a piece of my mind!"

"See that? Now that voice right there belongs to the Knuckles the Echidna that I knew back then!"

Amy was victorious. She had finally knocked some sense into Knuckles.

"Ya see Knuckles? This is what you used to be!"

"And it's all thanks to you, Amy. You helped me realize what a fool I've been to be here these past 3 years, when I could've been doing something great with my life! I thank you for that."

Amy blushed slightly, and then she looked into his sparkling purple eyes.

"There's the silver lining I've been waiting for."

"What are you talking about, Amy?"

But before he could ask any more questions, Amy had leaned upon him, and started to kiss him. He kissed back, totally unprepared for everything else.

~X~X~

It was finally morning, and the sun had started to pour in Knuckles room. (Knuckles' room is the only one of the minions that has a window inside.) He looked in his mirror as he was about to brush his teeth. But just as he was about to pick up his toothbrush, something stirred in his bed which made him jump. Soon, something pink had stood up, stretching, wearing only a bra and underwear. She turned around and saw Knuckles. Knuckles saw Amy. Her eyes were wider than ever, and his mouth was gaping.

"Well, at least we didn't have sex."

"Yeah, that's the good part."

They both stood there. Then, Knuckles made way for a pager thing. He pressed the button.

"What is it, Knuckles?"

"Eggman, I'm taking the day off."

"Why?"

"I feel tired and I don't wanna work today."

"Ok you can have the day off. But I'm taking $2.00 off of your pay for today."

And then, Eggman was gone. Knuckles walked over to Amy, as close as to arms length, and Amy took off her underwear to reveal a shaved pussy with a tattoo of Sonic on the left thigh. And then she undid her bra, and out came smooth and shiny boobs, complete with tities. Knuckles took off his boxers and here came a cock that looked as though it was very fit and muscular. Amy fell into Knuckles' arms for a kiss, and as they kissed, Knuckles pressed Amy's ass hard against his cock, and soon the two of them fell on the bed, and they had sex for the whole morning.

To be continued in Chapter 5


	6. Meeting Chris Again

Chapter 5: Meeting Chris Again (Continued from Chapter 3)

Sonic, Tails, and Rouge all stared at Chris. Chris stared back. Nothing was said. Nothing was heard. It was so quiet in the meadow that you could hear a small needle drop on a tile floor. You could even hear the breeze blow. Then, Chris spoke.

"Sonic, is it really you? And Tails? And Rouge?"

"Yes Chris," Sonic answered, "It's truly us."

"Wow! You 3 have changed a lot over the years!"

"Well Chris, it's all part of life. We have to grow and die someday."

"Where'd ya get that saying? From Knuckles?"

"Well...Those are the famous words of Knuckles."

Chris started to laugh. As he did so, Sonic and Tails looked at each other; he doesn't know the terrible things that have happened 3 years ago. When Chris looked up, he saw their glum faces.

"What's the matter with y'all? You guys should be happy!"

"We are, Chris," Tails explained, "It's just that we have to tell you the reason we're here."

Chris looked a bit sad.

"Well I'm guessing this is gonna be a sad one, huh?"

"Yeah, and we'll have to go to your house to tell it, just in case."

Tails looked around, as though spies were leaning in on their conversation. Chris understood.

"Ok Chris, stay here with Rouge, while me and Sonic pack up the stuff."

When the two of them had disappeared, Chris looked at Rouge. He walked over to sit by her. Rouge turned her head to watch him. They were both thinking the same thing, because after a couple seconds after Chris sat down, the two of them came in for a kiss. Which they did, timing for a minute.

"So cowboy, what brings you to my part of town?"

"I dunno. It has something to do with either how you look, or how you smell. Do you have on some perfume?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, whatever is in that perfume, it's attracting men and boys."

"I don't care what you say Chris. I just want you to do me in."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to: DO ME!"

"Do you?"

"Yes! I want us to make love! I want you to fuck me up until I scream at the top of my lungs!"

"No way!"

Chris tried to pull away, but he couldn't hide the look that he really wanted to make love with her. He looked away, but always looked back constantly.

"But what about Sonic and Tails? I'll tell them that you tried to seduce me!"

"Too late! HA HA! You can't tell them 'cause I had sex with Sonic already!"

"But Tails is to young! There's no way Tails could sink that low! HA HA BACK!"

"That's where you're wrong Chris! Unfortunately, I started to make out with Tails, and that's where the sex came in afterwards!"

Chris looked and was defeated; his only two helping hands had fallen for this ghastly love trap. And now, Chris was an easy target to Rouge.

"Well if you won't have sex with me, then please just rub my pussy."

She ripped a tiny hole in her suit to reveal a smooth, ready to cum pussy. Rouge picked up his hand, and he started to rub it. Chris looked around; Sonic hadn't returned yet, giving him the chance to bend his head down and lick Rouge's pussy. Rouge pushed his head down and kept it there, and she started to make sexual breathing noises. Soon, they heard noises; Sonic and Tails had finally picked up the rest of the stuff, and were coming this way. Rouge had quickly mended  
her suit together. She made out with Chris one last time before Sonic and Tails appeared.

"We got all the stuff!"

"Yeah, now it's time to go to your house, Chris!"

"Hey guys, you know we're gonna have to take a lot of detours to get home?"

"Whaddya mean Chris?"

"I mean we have to take a longer way home, because no one knows you're here. And if they do, they gonna be running their mouths off, and then the president will have to get involved with this whole mess, and then me and Grandpa will get in trouble with the law!"

"Oh, we get ya Chris."

"Then we better start moving, it's about to get dark."

Soon the three of them made their way to the Thorndyke mansion, but Chris lagged behind to have mini-sex with Rouge, and he wanted to rub her boobs, topping it all with the tities.

~X~X~

"Sonic! Tails! Rouge! Welcome back!"

Chuck was shaking hands with the three of them, and then pulled them into tight hugs.

"I knew you could, Chris! I knew you could find them!"

Sonic went out to help Chris bring in the travel portal things inside. Tails looked around, and noticed that something was missing.

"Hey, where's Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke?"

"There're on vacation for Nelson's new business."

"Wow, that's cool! And is Ella here? And Mr. Tanaka?"

"Ella is here but she's out at the moment, and Mr. Tanaka is married to that G.U.N. agent Topaz."

"I say we should congratulate Mr. Tanaka!"

"We could, but don't forget Tails, we still need to tell our story."

And so they went into the garage, telling about the story from each of their point of view. Sonic told of how he and Amy were trying to spend a romantic evening together when a bomb blew up a field of roses right by his house, and Tails told of how he was coming up with ideas to make new things when he heard a bomb explode, and Rouge told of how she was already walking over to see Knuckles, and then there was an exploding sound, and she ran to find Knuckles standing on a hill overlooking the town center, noticing how the people there were oblivious to the fact that they were all in danger. Then they told of the  
battle that took place with Eggman, and of the robotic minions, the special swords that Tails had made, the battle in the ship, the eruption that formed a purple warp zone, how the warp zone had sucked the three of them inside and plopping them here on Earth, which they've been living there for the past three years.

"And so you see guys? Me, Sonic, and Rouge were not supposed to be here! This was all an accident!"

"And now we need that energy if we are to ever make it back home!"

Chris looked at Sonic and then to his grandfather. Sonic and Chuck understood this; they knew that after such a short and happy moment of time, Chris didn't want Sonic to go away again. (If you know what I'm talking about, skip this part. If you have no clue what's going on here, you better go and watch "Sonic X" or you'll just be sitting here reading like the jackass you are.)

"I think I'm able to get you the energy, Sonic."

"You can? Thanks Chuck! That means so much to us!"

"I might, but it could take aproximetly between two weeks and a month-and-a-half."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry guys, but it's the only time you've got. You can either take the time, or be stuck on Earth forever, until your dying day."

Sonic looked back at Tails and Rouge. The two of them nodded sadly, realizing it's either that or lifetime prisonment on Earth. Sonic agreed, and turned around.

"Fine, we 'accept' the time limit."

"I thought you would push it away, Sonic!"

"I was! But then I realized that after three years of disappearance, everyone's gonna give up and think that we died or got stuck on some distant planet, in a distant solar system, in a distant milky way, in a distant galaxy. But this time, I'm ready to prove everyone wrong. INCLUDING EGGMAN!"

"That's the way to put it Sonic!"

"I never thought you had it in ya!"

Sonic beamed and next thing he knows, he's being attacked by a bear hug from Chris. Everyone laughed into the starry night as they gathered around, made jokes of one another, and shared a group hug.

~X~X~

That night, Sonic and Tails were given the guest room, and Rouge had a bedroom all to herself. They all just had a marvelous meal, prepared by Ella, and the three of them once again told their story. Ella was happy that Sonic, Tails, and Rouge was there, but she found the story quite sad, and had something to say about it.

"Ooohh! That Eggman knows how to keep a person angry and raging!"

As Tails brought back the curtains so that they closed the windows, Sonic stretched and sat down on the bed.

"Ya know what Tails? This might not be so bad."

"You're only saying that 'cause Chris crossed back into our lives again."

"I know, but at least we have proper shelter this time, and proper food, AND proper atmosphere!"

"Ya ya ya. Is that all you ever do Sonic, yap your brains out? 'Cause it ain't getting us nowhere."

"I know that Tails, a-and your right! I do yap my brains out...sometimes. But tonight I want us to get somewhere."

"What are you talking about Sonic?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just yapping my brains out again!"

"That's what I thought. Cause I thought we were gonna fight or something."

Sonic got off the bed and moved towards Tails, whose back was facing Sonic as he fussed with the curtains.

"Not fight, Tails. But, uh, I do want to be getting somewhere tonight."

"Again, what are you talking about Son-mmmmmfmfmmfhsknmmfmfmfmfhhf!"

Tails was mumbling furiously, for Sonic had cupped his hand around Tails' mouth. Sonic's free hand was slowly pulling down his and Tails' pants.

"...shush. Everything's gonna be alright after all this."

Tails whimpered slightly every time he was jerked forward; Sonic had taken his cock, and was now fucking Tails. They were having a sex moment, and there was a high chance that it will continue all night.

_Oh my god_, thought Tails, _Sonic is gay_!

But there was a high chance that the sex could go all night. It felt so good.

~X~X~

Chris stared up into the ceiling of his bedroom thinking to himself.

_How could I have fallen for her_, he thought_, how could I have fallen for Rouge?_

At that same time, someone had opened the door and walked in. It was Rouge.

"Rouge! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to convince you on something."

"Like what?"

Rouge had climbed on the bed and pinned Chris onto it, with no chances of escape.

"Fine Rouge, you win!"

"I'm glad you see things my way, Chris."

She started to undo the top of her suit. When she stopped, big, smooth breasts popped out, complete with gaping tities.

"You know you can't resist it!"

Chris tried pulling away, but at the same time, he was taking of the clothes that he had on. Rouge smiled at this, and she started taking off her suit. Pretty soon, they were both naked.

"Can I tell you something Rouge?"

"What's that?"

"When we're done, we shall NEVER speak of this moment, ever."

"Roger that. Now, less talking and more fucking."

And for that whole night, they tossed and turned under the covers, possibly making Chris the first human ever to have sex with an animal.

To be continued in Chapter 6


	7. Catch up

Chapter 6: It's a Knuckles and Amy catch up thing (Continued from Chapter 4)

Amy had escaped from Eggman's lair, but she didn't complete her mission. Her encounter with Knuckles and the fact that they slept with each other had kept Amy from finding out where Sonic is, and how Eggman is using his power to control Angel Island. Amy sneaked out to her home, just in case there were minion guards on duty. In about 30 minutes, she had reached her house near the woods, and hopped inside panting when she closed the door. Cream took off the headphones and stared happily at Amy.

"Did you do it?"

"I never got any information from Eggman."

Cream stared dumfounded at Amy.

"Well, why not?"

"Remember when I unmasked Knuckles?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, um, I yelled at him that he shouldn't be doing this, and then he yelled at me that he was doing this because Eggman burned down his house and the place where Knuckles guards the Master Emerald. Now he has to do this job to pay off money to buy supplies and build a new house. And to make matters worse, the Master Emerald has disappeared. Knuckles has no clue to where it is, and Eggman was probably too busy blasting things to even notice the Emerald. Knuckles told me that he rummaged through Eggman's stuff and found his journal. It held stuff starting with the day after Sonic, Tails, and Rouge disappeared. Knuckles read something about what happened on the day Eggman started blowing up stuff."

"What did it say?"

Amy pulled out a sheet that was ripped from a book.

"It says: Eggman's Journal: 6/18/2015: 'It's time to roboticize this damn island, and  
start my reign as the new leader of Angel Island. But from now on it shall by known as The Ultimate Eggman Empire. I've gone on my ship and lead a troop of exactly 1,000,000 robotic minions. They've been equipped with weapons ranging from machine guns to electric bombs. Anyone who puts up a fight will suffer immediate death. We troop through known and unknown villages, destroying houses and towns and cities and basically everything. I also took in thousands of prisoners to be roboticized, and nothing could be more perfect, except the Master  
Emerald. I kept in mind to steal the emerald and put a force field around the sacred green emerald. Yet when I came back, the emerald was gone! I looked for the one called Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the emerald, and demanded him to give it up. He was grieving over the loss of his home. He claimed to have no idea where the emerald is, and I took him prisoner. This echidna has fallen for my plans a whole lot. There was no reason to not have money for a new house. He adapted to me quickly. I should keep in mind to promote him to assistant man, a.k.a. The Right-hand Man.'

"And that's all it says."

"Wow! That's terrible for Knuckles! And Eggman had taken away his joy three years ago!"

"There's, uh, something else I should mention about Knuckles."

"Well what is it?"

"I slept with him..."

Cream stared at Amy, and her eyes were getting wider every second.

"OH...MY...GOD...!"

"I know! But I ended up getting through to Knuckles by telling him that he could've saved us from Eggman instead of working with the enemy. And then after I talked through to him, that's when we kissed. We never had sex over night, but in the  
morning we were surprised that we shared the same bed. Then Knuckles paged Eggman telling him that he's taking the day off. Eggman agreed, cut off, and that's when me and Knuckles started the sex."

"Amy Rose! You're one hysterical hedgehog! What if Sonic were to come back home? What would you say then?"

"Now how would you hope that Cream?"

"I still have the transmitter tv screen Tails gave me. It's like a mini plasma screen tv that shows the guy in person who's calling. I still hope that one day, Tails will get back in touch."

"I'm sure he will Cream, I'm sure he will. And wherever Tails is, Sonic and Rouge will be there with him."

Amy and Cream stared out of the window, at the moon. And they both believed that wherever Tails is, Sonic and Rouge will be there with him.

~X~X~

Knuckles was lying on the bed staring out the window. He had thought about his love encounter with Amy. He sighed heavily.

"Amy Rose is not the girl for me," he said to himself, "I'm in love with Rouge!"

And yet he realized something: What if Sonic were to return home sometime very soon? What will he have to say then?

'At least I didn't run away from her when she kissed me!'

Yes, that's what he'll say to Sonic. He'll give him the point-blank truth.

Knuckles walked toward the desk by the window, opened up the drawer, and took out a necklace that looked like a locket. The base of the necklace had a heart there, and the heart had the name "Rouge" on it. This was Rouge's locket, the only memory of Rouge that Knuckles has of her. He opened up the heart and inside were two pictures. The picture on left was a group picture that included: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, and Knuckles. The one on the right was when Knuckles and Rouge had their first kiss, and Sonic took out a picture  
of this on purpose.

The whole world was spinning inside Knuckles. Who should he choose? Rouge or Amy? He and Rouge had actually liked each other. But he had just met Amy for the first time in three years, she kissed him, and he ended up having sex with her the next day. Knuckles thought and thought. Then he came up with a solution.

"I got it! I'll date Amy until, and unless some miracle brings Sonic, Tails, and Rouge back, Amy shall be mine until then!"

And so he got up and decided to do a late night shift. Before he left, he polished the locket, kissed it, and placed it gently on the desk before leaving. He was happy at the fact that he could date Amy, and can still keep Rouge. As for the  
locket, it shined through the room for the whole night.

~X~X~

Cream was brushing her teeth, and took a bath. She put on her hello-kitty pajamas, and brushed her hair. She was getting ready for bed. The house only had one room, so Amy managed to fit in two beds, and they each had their own half of the room to claim. She went into the kitchen for a late night snack, and Amy was there sitting on the counter, wolfing down ice cream. Cream joined her by getting some nachos and warming up some melted cheese dip to pour on the nachos.

"So Amy, what stuff did you and Sonic do?"

"Oh the usual. I skip to get Sonic, Sonic panics, and by the time Amy reaches there Sonic speeds away."

"Ha ha! I guess you must feel pretty bad."

"Naw. Once you get used to Sonic, it's more like a daily routine."

"Is there any time where he would actually return your feelings for him?"

"Yeah, and the most memorable time was when me and Sonic had just come back from the movies..."

*_Flashback begins right here_*

_2 hedgehogs, blue and pink, were walking down the sidewalk in the beautiful night sky, apparently they were coming back from the movie theatre. The 2 of them were heading towards the blue hedgehog's home._*_Flashback ends right here_*

"How much longer, Sonic?" complained the pink hedgehog.

"Just a few more houses to walk by, Amy!" the blue hedgehog reassured.

If you haven't figured it out yet, the blue hedgehog is the legendary hero Sonic the hedgehog, and the pink one is Amy Rose the girl who is completely devoted to Sonic. Finally they got to Sonic's house. Amy sat down in front of the fire and turned on the tv, while Sonic prepared hot chocolate for the both of them.

"So, what's on?" he asked, giving Amy her cup.

"Just some cartoons," Amy replied.

They sat there, side by side, sipping hot chocolate and watching tv. That's when Sonic got the urge to ask something very daring.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked, "I was just wondering..."

"What is it Sonic? You know you can tell me anything." Amy replied.

Sonic shuffled his feet.

"Well, I was just wondering, um, if you wanna go up into my room and, do it?" he finished awkwardly.

Amy blushed, giggled, and then she replied, "ok."

As soon as they were up in Sonic's room, the 2 of them had stripped down into nakedness, and hopped into the bed. Sonic was on top of Amy, and they were making out for a long time. And then Sonic made the move that would change his life: He entered his penis into the tunnel that was, joyfully, Amy's pussy. She hollered and screamed with pain, while Sonic moved rythem metically along, moving faster and harder, and faster and harder, into Amy's pussy. Meanwhile, Amy was screaming louder and louder, and Sonic kissed her to keep from anyone to hear them. As Sonic kissed Amy, he rubbed her titties and fucked her all at the same time.

But before they could try out another position, a huge explosion sounded right outside the house.

"What was that?" Amy shouted.

Sonic put on his shorts and shoes (that's all he ever wore), and looked outside the window; whatever had exploded was on fire, which was the field of roses near his house.

"Common Amy!" Sonic yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Amy was grabbed by Sonic's hand, and together the 2 of them sprinted away from the house, and onto a bunker hill, which is one of the tallest hills on Angel Island. Amy realized, with surprise, that this is the hill where she and Sonic experienced their first kiss. But Sonic wasn't interested in that; what had caught his eye was the fact that a plane was circling the burning field. The plane turned out to be the blue tornado, which could only mean that the pilot was the gifted mechanic Miles Prower, or, as his friends call him, Tails.

Sonic knew that Tails couldn't hear him, but it was worth a shot.

"YO, TAILS!"

Tails probably heard him, because he turned the tornado around and headed for them. He landed the plane, and stepped outside.

"Hey there Sonic! Amy! Good to see you guys again!"

"Good to see you again too, Tails," Sonic replied, "But why did the field of roses catch fire?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Sonic. That's why I flew out there. I went to check where the source of where the explosion came from, and the radar said it came from an 'egg-bomb', which cold only mean that the explosion is the work of...!"

"So, Eggman's still looking for revenge, huh?" Sonic answered angrily

"And if we don't hurry, Eggman will blow up other parts of Angel Island!" Tails replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amy asked, "Let's go! Cause I'm ready to give Eggman a piece of my mind with my good ol' HAMMER!"

"So I'm guessing that Eggman ruined your date huh?"

"Yeah, big time!"

"Man, Eggman really knows how to make someone commit suicide."

"Well what happened to you when Eggman striked?"

"My mom was beckoning me to get inside quick..."

*_Flashback begins right here_*

_Just a couple of miles due south, a little blue chao was buzzing panicky around her owner's head. The owner had her hands over her mouth, looking very worried; they had just heard an explosion big enough for the whole island to hear.  
The owner was a 9-year-old rabbit, and her chao was a light blue color, with a red tie to go with it, and had wings. Just then, a taller rabbit came out of the house, and it turned out to be the mother of the 9-year-old rabbit._  
*_Flashback ends right here_*

"Cream, Cheese! Come inside now! It's dangerous out there!"

The mother was Vanilla, the little rabbit was Cream, and the blue chao was Cheese. Cream, who was always obedient, beckoned Cheese to come inside the house. Every 5 minutes, Vanilla looked outside the window, as if she were expecting a bomb to just pop out of nowhere and kill everyone it touched. Cream was very scared now, and Cheese was terrified into hysterics.

"Mother, do you think that Eggman might be the one behind the explosion?"

"It's not that Eggman might be the one Cream, he IS the one!"

Just then, the tv went haywire, and static was appearing. Next, someone's voice was trying to come through, as if they were trying to make contact.

"Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Cream, Cheese?"

"Oh dear!" Shouted Cream, "It's Tails!"

Next, the tv turned on, and Tails appeared as he tried to keep contact with Cream.

"Ok Cream, Sonic and Amy are with me and we're all headed towards the Town center, because Eggman is about to take over Angel Island! And we need your help! That is, if you mom will let you..."

Cream and Cheese looked towards Vanilla.

"Can I mother? Please?"

"Well..." Vanilla was thinking, "Most of the time I wouldn't let you do this, but since it's Tails...I guess I could let you go this time."

"Oh thank you mother!" Cream exclaimed as she hugged Vanilla.

"Ok Tails, mother says I can go! Where should we meet?"

"That's great Cream! Meet us at the very center of the Town. Over and out!"

With static and the tv tuning off, Tails disappeared.

"Now I want you two to be careful. Oh and," Vanilla pulled Cream aside, "Promise me you'll come back home." She whispered.

"Don't worry mother, I'll come back, cross my heart!" Cream whispered back. "Common Cheese, let's go!"

Cream ran outside, with Cheese flying behind her. Then, Cream let her ears spin, propelling her into the air.

"Ya know what Cheese? I've notice that ever since Cosmo died last year, Tails has been more friendly towards me lately..."

"So you and Tails clicked after Cosmo died?"

"Yeah...and I just hope he's ok."

"Yeah, well-"

There was a static sound coming from somewhere.

"Ok, where is that noise coming from?"

"It's coming from the bedroom!"

The two of them jumped off the counter, and ran into the bedroom. The static was coming from Cream's transmitter. Finally, there was someone trying to come through, even though the static was very heavy.

"Hello? Hello? Cream? Can you hear me?"

"Oh my God, it's Tails!"

Amy and Cream ran to the bed. Cream picked up the transmitter.

"I'm here Tails! Can you hear me?"

"Hello? Cream? Can you hear me-"

Tails went away. The transmitter broke away from connection. Cream set the transmitter down slowly, but when she looked up at Amy, they were both smiling.

"At least we know that they're ok."

And the pair of them went to bed, with happy thoughts circling in their heads.

To be continued in Chapter 7


	8. It's a small world after all

Chapter 7: It's a small world after all (When Cream met Shadow)

Shadow was hiding. Shadow was panting. Shadow was scared. He had already lost one of his power rings that go around his wrist, he had been zapped twice by Eggman's minions, he was nearly killed by falling 10,000 feet into the ocean, and what's worse for him, was the fact that he is the one who stole the Master Emerald. Shadow is the answer to Eggman's problems, and it's also Shadow's fault  
that Knuckles is now working for Eggman, had nearly killed Amy, had sex with Amy, and is thinking about betrayal to Eggman. Then again, had that warp zone not come and suck up Sonic, Tails, and Rouge, this problem wouldn't be happening right now. Shadow stood on a field that was burned and used to bear flowers. (This was the field of roses that was near Sonic's house. Mentioned in Prologue) Shadow faced a house that once belonged to a hero, a hero who could've stopped this whole mess from happening. This house used to be the home of Sonic the Hedgehog. The house was all burned. You could see the frame of the house, and all of the inside including the stairs, kitchen, and bedrooms. Everything else had been burned down.

Shadow was clutching something in his hand. It was a neck chain. Sonic's neck chain. He was on number 3 of his mission: Collect something of a legendary hero. Shadow lingered on the field. Even though he and Sonic sometimes hate each other, and like to see the other be tortured, in truth, Shadow really misses Sonic. Shadow suddenly found himself lingering, and took out the chaos emerald he's been holding for the past three years.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And he blasted off, taking away the only thing that made the house so memorable those past three years of the deadly days.

~X~X~

Over at Amy's house, Cream was fixing breakfast for her and Amy. She was very happy about something, or maybe it was the fact that she knew that Sonic and the others were all right. She prepared eggs with bacon and toast with butter, and a side of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. When the hot chocolate was warmed up, Cream set everything on the table and called Amy.

"Amy! Breakfast is ready!"

Amy came out of the bedroom. She looked well rested and had her quills up in a ponytail. She was also happy about Sonic being ok. She marveled at the sight that Cream fixed breakfast.

"Thanks Cream! You're the best!"

"It was nothing, and besides I wanna be useful once in a while."

They ate while watching a video tape on tv from one of the sleepovers that Amy went to. (The sleep over tape just happened to be from Silver's sleepover) Cream laughed at this, especially the part where Sonic admitted that he loved the kiss he  
got from Amy. But the two of them knew that all this were just memories from years ago when the world was perfect. When breakfast was done, Amy  
helped Cream wash the dishes, and the two of them went to clean their room. But as they cleaned, all Cream could think about was the transmitter on the desk. Then she sparked an idea in her head.

"I got it!"

"You got what?"

"Tails told me about the transmitter when it comes to communication, and I think I know how to fix it!"

"That's great Cream! So how to do it?"

Cream moved towards the desk and picked up the transmitter. She ran outside and came back with a screwdriver.

"Tails said that lack of communication can be caused by the wiring, dust that settles, or the fact that it hasn't been used in a long time. In this case, a very long time."

Cream unscrewed the back of the transmitter and checked the wires, which had a lot of dust and was about to come undone. She blew away the dust, and  
checked the wiring more clearly.

"Tails said that if the wiring is about to undo itself, then I need white duct tape, scissors, a hot glue gun, and some pliers."

"Looks like you need to go to the store for some of that stuff."

"I know, and I'll leave now! The sooner I fix this, the sooner we can reach Sonic, Tails, and Rouge!"

"Hurry back Cream!"

Cream got her light oat and went out the door, in hopes of getting the transmitter fixed so she can see Tails again.

~X~X~

Shadow was at the front of Goro's tree house. Like everyone else, he too had grown in the course of 3 years. His quills still had the red streak in them, but the quills alone had grown upwards and Shadow now looks like Sonic in his super form. The only difference between Super Sonic and regular Shadow is that Shadow is black and has red streaks in his quills. Shadow was now 21 years old, and he was just as sneaky as ever. Shadow knocked the tree trunk and waited. Finally, a voice boomed from underground.

"Come in!"

Shadow pushed open a part of the trunk which served as the door, and trailed down 5 flights of steps. When he reached, he pulled out a chair at a table, and sat down opposite from the other side where Goro the Bear was waiting for him.

"Did you pick up the item Shadow?"

"It's right here, Your Majesty."

Shadow took out Sonic's chain and slid it across the table. Goro turned around, picked up the chain, and placed it in a container of some sort. Goro looked as though he had grown an extra 4 feet in these last three years, and Goro looked more evil and gruesome than ever.

"Now Shadow, what brings you here?"

"I just gave you the reason I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Then again there is something else I should talk to you about."

"I had a feeling you did, and what might that be?"

Shadow walked around the table towards Goro. And all they did was stare at each other...

Next thing you know, Shadow and Goro both lunge at each other, looking as though they were about to kill each other. But Shadow wasn't there to kill  
Goro...

Shadow and Goro were kissing each other lovingly and passionately. They soon released, and when they did, they were both blushing.

"Um, Shadow, I want you to get out."

"I know, and I'll try to bring some useful stuff to help you gain power."

"You better, that is, if you ever want to see Maria again!"

Shadow left very quickly. When he was completely gone, Goro laughed evilly into the air.

"I've told Shadow already to get the stuff or I'll kill him. Little does he know, I'm gonna kill Shadow the moment I gain power! And he'll NEVER get to see Maria again! HAHAHAHAH!"

And Goro laughed into the night, with Shadow completely un aware that after all his hard work to get Maria back, he was going to be killed anyways.

~X~X~

Cream had reached the store, which also had been roboticized, and was very lucky to get the things she wanted. The poor clerk was to afraid to sell anything anymore, for she thought that if she were to say anything wrong, Eggman would send his evil minions to grab her. Cream walked out of the store holding her bags, and walked home.

Shadow was walking down the street. He needed some fresh air before he could think.

_Ok Shadow_, he thought, _You shouldn't have done that! Now that I've done it, Goro accepts the fact that I could be gay, and then one day soon, me and him are gonna end up on his kitchen counter kissing and having sex! And I'm not gay! So why did I do that?  
_  
Shadow's mind overfilled his eyes with thoughts and questions as he walked down the street. But what he failed to see was the fact that a brownish-creamish rabbit was walking straight towards him.

Cream was holding her bags up high, just in case and robotic minions might take her bags away for a check, and confiscating the items. The bags covered her eyes, but she knew the way home. What Cream didn't know was the fact that a black hedgehog with red streaks in the quills was headed  
her way.

Shadow walked.

Cream walked.

Shadow had thoughts hurting his mind.

Cream had bags that covered her eyes.

Shadow...

Cream...

BBBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!

Stars were floating above their heads as they laid on the floor. Then, Shadow stood up, rubbed his head, and looked at the person who had knocked him  
down. Realizing it was only Cream, Shadow took her hand, and helped her up. Cream looked around at the person who helped her.

"You need to be a lot more careful Cream."

"Shadow..."

Cream was grateful to Shadow for helping her, but she was scared of him. Cream backed away from Shadow a couple of baby steps, then she took off at a fast sprint. Shadow looked down, she had left her bags. Shadow picked them up, and after her.

Cream turned off into an alleyway that had a dead end. She knew it wouldn't stop Shadow, but at least she had time. Soon Shadow had come through the  
alleyway, and was now arms length away from Cream.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm here to return your bags."

He held out Cream's bags, and Cream took them back reluctantly.

"Thanks."

But when Cream looked up, she never had a chance to scream. Shadow's hands were lunging for her, and from that point on, everything...went...wrong...

~X~X~

Shadow woke up from a nap. It's been 15 minutes since he landed in the alleyway. He leaned off the wall in a sitting position. His hand was around something. He looked to see what it was.

It was Cream the Rabbit.

Shadow smiled. Cream's head was snuggled close to his chest, apparently asleep. The reason why Shadow had smiled at her was this.

Cream was naked. Butt-naked.

Shadow was naked too. He relaxed against the wall, with his hands behind his head. It was the best sex encounter ever.

To be continued in Chapter 8


	9. Knuckles' Betrayal

Chapter 8: Knuckles' betrayal (Continued from Chapter 6)

Knuckles was in bed, dreaming. He was exhausted from work, and he decided to treat himself to a good night's sleep. His dream was technically made up of a series of flashbacks.

*_Flashback #1 starts here_*

_"Knuckles, what are you doing?"_*_Flashback #1 ends here_**_Flashback #2 starts here_*

"Nothing Amy, I swear!"

Knuckles was sweating in the sight of Amy. He was actually going through her diary, and Amy, thinking he was up to no good, caught him with something. Now, Amy had her hammer held high over her head with both hands. Soon there was fighting and things being smashed, and the next thing you know, there is a smashing of a window as Knuckles is flung out and lands on the sidewalk. He was in critical pain. But, to make matters worse, Sonic along with Tails, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Blaze and Silver were all there. While Vanilla and Cream cared for his cuts and bruises, everyone else roared with laughter, with Sonic, Tails, and Rouge being the loudest. After a couple of weeks after the incident, Knuckles became highly scared of Amy, because he thought that if he did anything stupid in front of her, Amy would break his body, prompting him to be in the hospital for a very long time.

"Mark my words Amy," He said in front of everyone a couple weeks later, "One of these days, I'll get you back and trust me, I will smack your face, I'll cream your head, and I'll whip your behind!"

This sentence really didn't help things get any better. On the contrary, Amy came at him again, and his time, Sonic was almost forced to dig a grave, Tails was almost forced to make a tombstone, Rouge was almost force to make arrangements at a church, and everyone else nearly invited the people of Angel Island to come to the sad funeral of Knuckles the Echidna, who died because of a stupid thing he did: Threaten Amy. He did recover, but it took extremely longer than the first time.

From that day forward, Knuckles didn't do anything very idiotic in front of Amy, for they both knew that he had survived the first two accidents, and everyone  
placed bets on the fact that there was a very high chance that Knuckles wouldn't survive the next one.

_Knuckles walked very slow to the Cliffside. He was sweating a lot, and he was reciting words in his mouth._  
*_Flashback #2 ends here_*

"Julie, I can't love you because your my cousin. And for the record...No that won't work! Umm...Julie, I'm in love with Rouge, and...Crap, that won't work!"

Knuckles had told Julie-Su the Echidna, his former lover, to meet him by the cliffside. He was going to break up with her. Knuckles tracked through the bushes, and walked into a clearing of the cliff. There, Julie sat right on the edge, her feet dangling off of the cliff. Knuckles went and sat next to her. Julie faced the opposite way. Knuckles did the same thing. They sat quietly for a few minutes, then they swirled and faced each other very suddenly, and they both spoke the same  
exact words.

"I'm breaking up with you!"

Knuckles and Julie both looked surprised.

"Well, ladies first."

Julie sat up, and started.

"I need to get away from this relationship, you know, calm down a bit. And afterwards, when I'm back on my feet, I'll be dating a guy that I've known since I was 9. His name is Manic, Manic the Hedgehog."

"You're gonna date Manic the Hedgehog? He's Sonic's brother!"

"I know, and I like him. Now what's your story?"

"I'm breaking up with you because of the fact that we are cousins, even if we are very very very very very very very very VERY distant. And I'm in love with Rouge. Me and Rouge have more of a close relationship, and we have more personalities in common."

"So Rouge is the girl for you? Dude, she's a bat!"

"You shouldn't be surprised, you're in love with a hedgehog!"

"Touché."

Knuckles and Julie stared at each other. Then, Julie said something.

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"I guess."

Knuckles stared at the ground. Julie put her hand on Knuckles chin and brought up his head, so they were face to face with each other. Then, they were kissing passionately. After their kiss, Julie started to unbutton her vest, and lean up on  
Knuckles.

"What are you doing Julie?"

"I figured that since we won't see each other again, I think that we should do something together one last time...and having sex is a very good option."

She pinned Knuckles to the ground, and then she started to bounce up and down on Knuckles' cock. 30 minutes passed by, and Julie was putting her clothes back on. When she did, Knuckles and Julie walked out of the clearing, and down the street. They said nothing to each other the whole time. At the end of the street, the road divided into a fork. And that's where the two echidnas stopped.

"Well, this is goodbye."

"Yup, the final one."

Julie grabbed Knuckles so they could kiss one last time. When she released him, she shook her head sadly.

"Goodbye, Knuckles."

She hugged Knuckles and walked up the right fork. Knuckles was left standing there.

"Goodbye, Julie-Su."

And Knuckles walked slowly to his house in the left fork. He stopped when he reached his house, and stared up at the moon. He laughed silently at the night sky before stepping inside his house. It was the last time that Julie-Su would ever  
cross back into his life.

Knuckles woke up from his sleep, and smeared his hand down his face. He let the good times go right through his fingers, and he knew just the person to blame.

"It all leads back to Eggman! He's the one! Amy was right, I shouldn't be working with the enemy, especially since I could've been the hero and saved this whole mess!"

Knuckles was starting to get pissed off. He decided that after he got a good night's rest, he'll deal with Eggman in the morning.

~X~X~

Amy and Cream were watching soap operas, and they were crying a lot. Cream had fixed the transmitter, and thankfully, it was working a whole lot better. After their movie was done, Cream stood up and stretched.

"Hey Amy. Do ya think I should test out the transmitter? You know, to make sure it's working properly?

"Ya, you should. Who should we call?"

"How 'bout The Chaotix?"

"Fine."

But Amy didn't sound too 'fine' about it. Cream turned up the transmitter to show inside The Chaotix department. Apparently, no one was inside Vector's office.

"Hello? Vector, you there?"

There was a rumbling sound, and a green crocodile came bustling in front of his transmitter.

"Vector the Crocodile, leader of the The Chaotix Detective Agency, is reporting for dut-Oh, it's just you Cream."

"What's wrong Vector?"

"It's just that ever since Eggman took over the island, everyone's too scared to do anything about it. And I don't blame 'em! If we try to make a difference to the world, all we get is a nice little job as either being Eggman's slave, or Eggman's prisoner. Personally, I'd rather drop dead. But if we were forced to choose, I'll take  
the slave job."

"Why? I'd rather be a prisoner!"

"I know, people would rather say that, but I heard that you get some nice little piece of money, especially as you move higher up in the ranks."

"Now how would you know that Vector?"

"I got it from Knux."

"Knuckles? But how?"

"The Chaotix have their way of knowing."

"Man, Amy snuck into the base to get information out of the right-hand man, the guy who was our key to get to Eggman. Do ya know who the right hand man was?"

"No, who?"

"Knuckles himself!"

"No way! I never knew that Knuckles would sink THAT low!"

"He needed the money, 'cause Eggman blew up his house, and no one knows where the Master Emerald is!"

"Oh crap! Without that emerald, there really is no control over the island!"

"There isn't?"

"No! The Master Emerald is also the reason we hover over the ocean. If it's not found, there will be utter chaos on Angel Island! And in time, the island will sink into the ocean, killing us all. If there are survivors, they'll be homeless!"

"Oh no! Well, bring over Espio and Charmy and get over here."

"Oh...ok."

The transmitter shut off. Cream stared at Amy.

"Hey Amy, did you notice that he seemed kinda sad when I said Charmy's name?"

"Yeah, I did. Well, we'll find out later when they come."

And so the two of them waited for the Chaotix's arrival. That way, they can discuss the things that were left out.

~X~X~

Knuckles threw himself out of his room the next morning. He was very pissed off indeed. The first place he headed for was Eggman's main chambers. Eggman was watching the security monitor. He heard Knuckles come in, and turned around to  
face him.

"Hello, Knucklehead. What may I help you with?"

"First off, DON'T CALL ME KNUCKLEHEAD! I hate it when people call me that! Second, this is all YOUR FAULT!"

"What's my fault?"

"EVERYTHING! You're the reason Angel Island is a rut, the reason I'm here, and the reason that EVERYONE IS NO LONGER HAPPY!"

"No one needs to be happy to live, Knucklehead!"

"Well I do, Eggman! And if you can't deal with it, no one can!"

Knuckles jump up on Eggman and smacked on his face continuously. He smacked Eggman until tears had started to fog up his eyes. Knuckles jumped down off the chair.

"I hate every living thing about you Eggman! And thanks to you, I QUIT!"

Knuckles took his sword that Tails had made for him, and stormed out. Knuckles then made a detour to the dungeon, where all the animals are kept. When he walked out, he had the cage that held Cheese the Chao. Cheese was happy at the sight of Knuckles.

"Ya know what Cheese? I bet that Cream will be very happy when she sees you again."

Knuckles showed his I.D. to the guards to let them open the doors. When he passed by a pond on the way out, Knuckles took his I.D. and flung it into the pond, and he ran off with Cheese the moment the I.D. made contact with the water's surface. The location? Amy's house.

Sadly, Knuckles has no idea that Eggman had planted a small tracking device on him, making Knuckles a danger to everyone since Eggman can now find out what everyone's talking about.

~X~X~

Vector and Espio had reached Amy and Cream's house. Strangely, Charmy wasn't with them. Amy took note of this, and started to ask questions.

"Hey where's Charmy Bee?"

Vector and Espio stared at each other, and Espio answered Amy's question.

"Sadly, Charmy has been captured, and is now a prisoner of Eggman."

"Oh, I'm sorry guys!"

"Ya know, after a while, you kinda miss his annoying antics."

"Speaking of prisoners, where's Cheese?"

"I dunno. She got separated from me when we were trying to shelter from Eggman's attacks."

Amy and the others sat there, thinking about the horrible things happening to Charmy and Cheese. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amy called out to the door.

"It's open!"

The door opened, and in stepped Knuckles, but this time, he wasn't wearing his armor. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"Hey guys."

Amy was the first to respond.

"Knuckles! I...uh...wh-what...um...hey...uh..." she gasped, then she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to have you back Knuckles."

"Thanks."

He then turned to Cream, and walked towards her.

"Cream, I have something very special for you."

But before Knuckles could bring out the object behind him, a cage door opened behind him, and out came a lightning fast light blue blur, which propelled itself into Cream's arms. When Cream lifted up the blue chao, she screamed with joy.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S CHEESE! How can I ever thank you Knuckles?"

"A simple thank you outta do it."

"Well, thank you...Knuckles."

She cuddled her little blue chao just as her transmitter went off.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Cream?"

"It's Tails! He's trying to reach us again!"

Cream rushed to get her transmitter, and everyone held their breath in hope.

"Tails? I'm here Tails!"

The screen showed Tails more clearly."

"Hiya Cream."

"Tails, it's so good to hear your voice again."

"I know, Cream. Hi everyone!"

"Hi Tails!"

"I have great news Cream!"

"What?"

"Well first off, we're all fine. We are living at Chris's house again. Second, Chris and Chuck found enough energy to work my invention, and we'll be back home by Tuesday!"

Everyone shouted with joy.

"Tuesday? But today's Saturday! It's only three days away!"

"I know! Oh pass the transmitter to Amy."

Cream, excitedly, passed the transmitter to Amy.

"What's up Tails?"

"Amy, I suggest that you think of a way to build a Sonic tracking devise."

Amy's eyes glowed just at the thought of seeing Sonic again.

"Ok later Tails!"

"See y'all Tuesday!"

The transmitter shut off. Everyone in the room shouted with joy at the fact that there was still hope left for Angel Island.

To be continued in Chapter 9


	10. Return to Angel Island

Chapter 9: Return to Angel Island (Continued from Chapter 5)

Tails was in the garage adding the finishing touches to the travel-port, the key to home. He was screwing in something, when Sonic came idling in, sipping a can of soda. He was amazed by Tails' work.

"Nice work Tails!"

"Thanks Sonic! I'm just glad that in two more days, we'll be headed for home!"

"Say, where's Chris, Chuck, and Rouge?"

"They went out. Chuck went to get me more screws so I can use them, and Chris took Rouge over by the park to show her the new statue they got."

"So...it's just the two of us?"

"Yep."

Sonic rested the can of soda on the work desk and went towards Tails. Tails turned around, rested the screwdriver, and faced Sonic. Then, they lunged towards each other in a kiss, and moved towards the workbench. Tails laid down on it, and Sonic pulled of his pants while he took off his own. Then, pried open Tails' legs, took his own cock, and stuck it into Tails' asshole. He yelped every time Sonic pushed the cock inside. Tails put his hands around Sonic's neck, and pulled him downwards. They kissed again, and when they released, Tails whispered something.

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too, Tails"

They both smiled as Sonic fucked Tails until someone showed signs of coming back home.

~X~X~

Monday...

It was the night before they were due to come home. As a treat, Ella went out and brought back groceries for cooking. They all ate in silence, that is, until Chris broke the ice.

"So, y'all finally leaving tomorrow."

Everyone realized how disappointed Chris was, but as always, there was nothing to do about it. After all, Sonic and the others have spent a month on Earth. And just like anyone else, the three of them were homesick. Chris excused himself from the table, and went up to his old bedroom. Sonic looked as though he was gonna cry. He and Chris were closer to each other as friends, and their last goodbye wasn't even proper, and if they say goodbye to Chris now, it might be the last time they ever see each other again.

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"I need to buy some clothes from the store for me, Tails, and Knux. Just for a new change of clothes and style."

"Ahhh. Here's my credit card, and get a light coat."

"But won't people see me?"

"It's best they know the truth now, because this might be the last time you ever come back to Earth in a very long time, in fact, even forever!"

Sonic smiled. Chuck was right; it was time to pay a visit to the humans since he won't see them again in a while. He took a light jacket, and sped out the door, just waiting to see how much the planet of Earth has changed the past 3 years.

~X~X~

Chris laid on his bed, thinking. The last time he had tried to keep Sonic from going away, Chris pulled the switch, closing the travel-port, and ran off with Sonic. Chris told Sonic about the place they were at and how he and his parents just stopped comming there when they started to get too busy with jobs. But Sonic said the most remarkable thing back then.

*_Flashback starts here_*

_Chris was running while holding Sonic's hand. He had just shut off the travel-port, and now the whole planet will stop time if Sonic doesn't go home. Sonic, confused at first, then lead the way to wherever it is they were going. They reached a clearing that was like a summer house. Sonic looked surprised to be in a place like that._  
*_Flashback ends here_*

"Wow...I've been a lot of places, but I haven't been here yet!"

"This is a summer house that I used to go to. Me and my parents used to come here every summer, and just relax."

Chris' face looked sad after he said that.

"Then one day, we just stopped comming. Mom and Dad said we'll go next summer, but we didn't. They said that we'll go the summer after that, but we didn't. Over the years, my parents became too busy to spend some quality time at home, and it was just me, Grandpa, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka. I was pretty lonely with no one special to hang out with. But that all changed one night, the night I rescued you from my pool. I thought I couldn't have a better friend than you, Sonic. And when I heard the fact that you had to leave because time will stop, I ran to Eggman's base to force the truth out of him. He said that this would be a pretty good plan, but I missed one thing. He comes from your world, and he  
would have to go away also. I don't want you to leave, Sonic, I really don't."

"Well, I don't have to leave if you don't want me to, Chris."

Chris looked at Sonic, his eyes looking like he was going to cry. He understood what Sonic was trying to say: It was time for the hedgehog to go home, but he'll stay if Chris wants him to. Chris then realized that Sonic had to go home, for the  
better of the world. Chris turned to Sonic.

"I think you should go Sonic, for the good of the Earth."

"I'm glad you see it the government's way, Chris."

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the woods as voices called someone's name.

"Chris? Chris, sweetie! Please come home!"

"I know those voices! Mom and Dad are looking for me!"

"You should go home Chris, and I'll do the same."

"How will you get home?"

Sonic took out seven chaos emeralds, and turned into Super Sonic. He hovered into the air, about to fly off.

"Until next time Chris. And make sure you stay out trouble, as a personal favor for me."

He hugged Chris, and flew off. Chris looked into the sky after Sonic, until Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke appeared out the woods.

"Chris! Are you ok?"

Chris turned around to face his parents. He had a smile on his face. One that showed happiness.

"Don't worry Mom. I'm ok."

Mrs. Throndyke held Chris' hand without fuss, and the three of them went home. Chris took one last look at the sky before leaving; Sonic was up there somewhere, and Chris wanted him to be safe.

Chris sat up on his bed and smiled. Correction: that goodbye was the very first time that Chris and Sonic said their goodbyes to each other. Chris stared out of his window, until someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and when the person stepped inside, Chris started to blush. It was Rouge.

"What do you want Rouge?"

"Nothing, just came to say goodnight."

Rouge lingered, as though she had a feeling that Chris was gonna ask her something. Chris turned away before speaking to Rouge again. He knew that  
Rouge was waiting for him to say something.

"Rouge, in your words, how did y'all get here?"

"Well, it started like this..."

*_Flashback begins here_*

_Meanwhile, just a couple of miles on the other side of the town, a red echidna was watching everything that was going on. Then, quite suddenly, a white bat, who was wearing a heart-shaped pallet over her breasts, landed next to him. The echidna wasn't surprised; he was, more or less, expecting her._*_Flashback ends here_*

"So Knuckie, how's things goin?" the bat asked in her flirting voice.

"Well, if you must know Rouge," the echidna replied back, "I'm watching, and HEARING everything that's goin on, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I get you Knuckie. Unfortunately, I heard the crash, too." Rouge told him.

Yes, for those of you wondering; these characters are Knuckles the echidna and Rouge the bat.

"Ya know what Knuckie?"

"What?"

"Angel Island just isn't safe anymore, well you know, since Eggman's lookin' for revenge and what not."

"I guess your right Rouge!"

"Well finally we agree on something!"

"Yeah, I guess we do!"

They stared at the town center for a couple more minutes, and that's when Knuckles sparked up an idea; Rouge must have thought along the same lines, because they looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"LET'S GO TO THE TOWN!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Meet ya there, Knuckie!" Rouge yelled over her shoulder as she took flight.

With Knuckles digging underground, and Rouge skirming the skies, the 2 of them made their way towards the town center, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

Sonic jumped out of the Carrier, Tails and Cream followed. They walked towards the minions, with Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy in front. The warp zone was dangerous as it was interesting. But just then, there was a sudden shake of the ground, as if  
an earthquake was about to happen.

From that point on, everything...went...wrong...

First thing: not only did the ground shake violently again, but everything and everyone started to move towards the same direction. The warp zone was sucking everything inside! Everyone was screaming for their lives, clinging on to something in the process. Rouge was the first to holler.

"HELP!"

Meanwhile she was losing all grip, and then she was falling...falling as if there was no tomorrow...But before she fell through, Knuckles grabbed her hand.

"Hold on Rouge!"

"I'm tryin' to Knuckie!"

But she failed to contain her grip. She fell  
into the warp zone.

"ROUGE!"

Sonic woke up. He shook his head and looked at his surroundings; Tails and Rouge, fortunately, were with him, waiting for him to get up. But his surroundings were quite different; there were towns and buildings and homes, of course, but the inhabitants of this world were humans!

"Hey!" Tails remarked, "Isn't this Chris's world?"

"I guess your right Tails!" Sonic agreed.

"Should we pay a visit to everyone we know?" Rouge asked.

"We should wait," Sonic replied, "No one knows we're here. And we're not supposed to be here!"

"Well where are we supposed to live until that time comes?" Tails asked.

"We'll look around until we find someplace to stay." Sonic replied, "And whatever you do, DON' LET ANYONE SEE YOU!"

"Don't worry Sonic," Rouge answered, "We won't"

"Wow Rouge, you must have been pretty mixed up with Eggman huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, these things happen. Well, let's get started Chris!"

"What are you talking about Rouge?"

Rouge reached for the back of her suit, and took down the zipper. Soon, she was completely naked.

"ROUGE! No more sex, I still can't get over the first time! And wouldn't you be cheating on Knuckles? What would he say?"

"Well, I figured that since it's my final night here, then we should make love one last time."

She leapt into Chris' arms, and they made love for the rest of the night.

~X~X~

Tuesday...

It was finally Tuesday. Everyone had gathered for a final breakfast before Sonic and the others left for home. Tails and Sonic were wearing the new clothes that Sonic went and bought last night. Sonic was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with faded blue bell-bottom jeans, and Tails wore an orange and yellow polo shirt that had a wrench icon on the spot where a right pocket should be and was wearing silver pants. Sonic also bought something for Rouge. She wore a red hoodie top with pink hearts all over it and navy blue skinny jeans. If the three of them weren't animals, you would've thought that they were just your typical teenagers. Tails looked at the bag that Sonic bought the clothes in. There was stuff in there for Amy, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and the chaotix detectives.  
There were also brand-new shoes.

"Hey Sonic, can I wear a pair of shoes?"

"Sure. If you see a pair of small shoes that are for girls, look for that same size for the boys."

Tails found his pair of shoes, which had wrenches on it. Rouge took out a pair of red high-top sneakers, and Sonic had a pair of black sneakers  
that had power rings, and near the bottom was when the shoe started to go white. After they put on the shoes, they really DID look like your average typical teenagers. Tails ran around the house to collect all the things that they left, and put it in the bag. Sonic and Rouge put Rouge's suit and the rest of the shoes on the bag. They were about to leave soon. Chris grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Hey Sonic, can I show you something?"

"Can't Chris. We're gonna leave in about a couple of minutes! The sooner we get back, the better our chances of stopping Eggman!"

Chris looked disappointed, but one thing he knew was the fact that Sonic was right. Then Tails came their way.

"Hey Chris, before I forget, I'm gonna give you this..."

He held out a tv transmitter. Chris was confused.

"You're giving me a mini plasma screen tv?"

"No, this is a transmitter. You can call us anytime you want to see us Chris!"

"So, in a way, we won't be so far away from each other?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Everyone moved towards the garage. Tails set up the travel-port, and it was ready to go. Everyone said their last goodbyes. Chuck asked something.

"Hey, can we keep the travel-port?"

"Of course you can!"

Finally, Rouge was the first to jump through. Then Tails went flying, and before Sonic went through, he looked back at Chris.

"Later Chris!"

"Yeah, in a while, Sonic. But Sonic, you can't leave yet!"

Sonic looked at him sadly, gave Chris his signature hand sign, and walked through the portal. Chris sighed. He was sad for two reasons.

1. Sonic left his life again, but this time he can't do anything about it. Then again, Sonic did first meet Chris when he was 12. And Sonic said goodbye to him when he was 18. There really was nothing he could do to bring Sonic back.

2. Sonic never got to see the new statue in the park. It was a statue of Sonic and the whole gang. The statue was made to honor Sonic and the gang.

~X~X~

Sonic was, once again, the last one to fall through the purple warp zone. He stood up and dusted himself. Rouge and Tails were gaping at the scenery. Sonic joined them. They had returned to the town, in the exact same place that they disappeared. Only this time, It wasn't a town. It was a disaster. Everywhere was deserted, the buildings had robotic parts on them, and it was pretty obvious that Eggman had taken charge. But before Sonic could say anything, there was a very  
fast pink blur, and Sonic was tackled to the ground, on his back.

"SONIC! You're finally home!"

"It's good to see you too, Amy."

When Sonic got up, Amy kissed him fully on the lips. Sonic kissed her back. He knew one thing for sure: Angel Island itself may have changed, but at least Amy and everyone else had not changed one bit.

To be continued in Chapter 10


	11. Knux is Amy's Boyfriend

Chapter 10: Knuckles is Amy's boyfriend, and now there's gonna be trouble (Continued from Chapter 9)

Amy released Sonic, and allowed Sonic to dust himself off. When he finished, he looked at Amy as though something was about to happen.

"Amy, what happened to Angel Island?"

Amy looked at him with a sad face.

"It's no longer Angel Island. It's now called 'The Ultimate Eggman Empire'."

Sonic looked at Tails and Rouge. Then the three of them exploded in Amy's face.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry guys, but ever since the week after y'all disappeared, Eggman took charge. And sadly, Eggman turned this place upside down. Every where's a mess, and half of the population have been captured by Eggman's minions. And out of the people who've been captured, half became roboticized to become servants or guards. The other half have been put into the jails inside his base and are now prisoners, who Eggman will eventually kill off. As for the lucky ones who still have a home or can live out here, we live in fear, because Eggman put his minions to guard us. Most off the towns, cities, neighborhoods, and all that stuff have been roboticized. And whatever isn't roboticized has been burned down to the ground. I'm just lucky to find an abandoned house by the woods!"

"What happened with the others?"

"Everyone's there right now. Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, and the Chaotix detectives."

"We gotta go see them!"

"That's where I wanted to go Sonic. And if we go, everything will be explained!"

But before Sonic could say something else, Amy had started off at a run. Sonic, Tails, and Rouge tried their best to go at her pace. All over, people of the old Angel Island had poked their heads out, because they, too, have heard the rumbling sound. When they spotted Sonic, there were loud cheers for the four of them. The sight of Sonic, Tails, and Rouge had brought hope for the people, and hope for island.

~X~X~

Amy opened her front door, and ran inside without a care in the world if Sonic and the other two even made it through the door itself! Tails walked into the living room, where everyone was, and ended up being tackled to the ground. Rouge dodged everyone except Knuckles, who caught her in an opened hug, and kissed her. When Sonic walked through the living room, it looked as though everyone was going to cry. And, instead of being tackled, Sonic was enthrusted into a group hug. When he was released, everyone sat down, while Cream and Amy went to make snacks. Knuckles spoke first.

"So, what's been going on?"

Everyone understood; It was time to reveal what went on in the past three years. Sonic went first.

"We landed on Earth, and lived in the meadow behind the baseball field, the one near Chris' house. Then, after all these years, Chris found us. We lived at his house until now."

"Lucky! Y'all saw Chris again!"

"We had to see him, because Tails needed more power and energy to keep the travel-port goin'."

Even though Sonic, Tails, and Rouge were forced to go to Chris, everyone envied them for seeing him.

"So Knuckles, what with you?"

Heads turned to face Knuckles.

"You won't believe this, but I've been working for Eggman as his right-hand man."

"WHAT?"

"I know! It's just that Eggman saw that the Master Emerald had disappeared, and even I don't know where it had gone to! And so, I had to work for him to get money to build myself a new house."

"No point in building a house with the atmosphere and the island in a bad state right now. And with Eggman in charge, who knows what could happen? I say it's best to play it safe, and crash here."

"I agree with you Sonic. Hey Amy, you got any extra stuff?"

Amy came back with a lot of sleeping materials. She looked kinda happy with the extra company.

"Ok, here's a sleeping bag for Sonic, one for Cream and Cheese, Tails, Rouge, Knux, Vector, Espio, and myself."

She threw out sleeping bags, then pillows, and electric blankets. It was time for bed in the world of Eggman, for anyone not asleep will become a prisoner in Eggman's base.

~X~X~

It was 3:55 in the morning, and Rouge had snuck out of the house, and into the woods. Knuckles saw her, and he snuck out the window after her. She sat in the clearing in the middle of the woods. He sat down next to her, and looked up at the sky. She looked at the sky too, seeing nothing but red.

"So, why did you follow me?"

"Gotta see if you're safe. Eggman's world is a dangerous place to be in alone."

"It's not that, Knuckie! You only followed me here so we can make love!"

"Nuh-uh! No way!"

His answer denied it, but his face showed the exact opposite.

"Uh-huh! Seeing as I'm back, you took this as your chance to see me when I went off, and so you'll trap me somewhere!"

Rouge was half-right. Part of Knuckles wanted to make love with her, and the other part was only wanted to see where she was going at this time of night. Rouge could see what he was thinking, and she backed off of him.

"I'm sorry, Knuckie, but I got all huffed up when I heard that you were working for Eggman."

"Hey Rouge? I think that we should make confessions now. You know...tell who we've hung with."

Rouge looked surprised, but then agreed. Better to spill it out now than never. Knuckles went first even though he was sweating cold sweat.

"I had sex...with Amy."

Rouge looked as though she was going to storm off, but she calmed down and told her secret.

"I had sex...with Sonic, Tails, and Chris."

Now Knuckles looked like he was going to explode in her face, but they both knew that shouting and screaming was only gonna earn them a one way  
ticket to spend their lives in Eggman's prison.

"Ok, now that we got this settled, what should we do now?"

"Well...we could always have sex."

Rouge started to strip down, and soon, her breasts were swinging freely in the air as Knuckles hungrily started to rub and lick them. He then took off his pants, threw Rouge on the ground, pried her legs open, and started to jab his cock inside of Rouge's pussy. He kissed her so there won't be any screaming. For Knuckles and Rouge, not only was this the best sex ever, but it was the very first time that they did it together.

Until things were sorted out with everyone's sex lives, the love would have to wait.

~X~X~

The next morning, Amy and Cream were making breakfast for everyone. Sonic grabbed shovels, gloves, goggles, hammers, nails, and screws, and came back inside. All the boys were going to do the "Twister Perfection" and bring the place back to life after breakfast. As soon as the food was chunked down, Sonic ran to the door carrying a few of the supplies, and called out.

"Hey common guys! Grab the rest of the tools and let's go! Time to make the island a better place!"

Cheering, the rest of the boys grabbed all the tools, and ran out after Sonic. The girls laughed at this, and they helped Amy put away the breakfast stuff and washed the dishes.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio had walked into the middle of the town, or what was left of it. Places were either roboticized or burned down, and the sky was red with black clouds. Sonic took a good look around before saying anything.

"Let's go! TWISTER PERFECTION GO!"

They all spun into twisters and yet, the place was cleaned up in less than an hour, with the exception of sucking out the atmosphere that made the sky  
glow red. The sky now was a golden-orange sunset, and the town was back to normal. And if not normal, then better! They cleaned up the neighborhoods, making people cheer, and more suitable for building homes and planting.

Sonic and the others went back to Amy's house, and when they walked inside, Sonic was immediately hugged by Amy.

"You guys did it! You may not have overthrown Eggman, but at least you have given Angel Island another chance of freedom!"

She hugged all of them. First Sonic, then Tails, Espio, and Vector. She hugged Knuckles last, but his hug was longer than the others, making Sonic act suspicious. When Knuckles was released, Amy gave a small smile, winked, and skipped off. When the boys left except for Knuckles and Sonic, Sonic gave Knuckles the evil eye.

"Why did Amy hug you longer? Huh?"

"Look, I dunno! Now stop jumping to conclusions!"

"I never said that I was jumping to conclusions!"

"All because Amy hugged me longer, doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you could've kissed!"

"Hey! It's not like we're dating or anything!"

"Forget dating! Y'all could've had sex and I wouldn't know about it!"

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't! But by the way this argument is going, she probably doesn't wanna tell you 'cause you'll get overprotective of her!"

At these words, Sonic knew that Knuckles had won this argument; Amy would never reveal if she's cheated on Sonic, or Sonic would start to be protective of her. Knuckles opened the door, and went away. It was time for him to get started on building a new house. Sonic, with nothing else to do, walked into the kitchen, where Vector and Espio were eating a snack before they left for home. Amy  
turned and smiled at Sonic.

"Sonic? I just wanna say thanks again for giving this island a better chance for hope."

"No prob, Amy."

She hugged him again, and he hugged her back. Amy isn't the type to cheat on Sonic...is she?

~X~X~

A couple of weeks later...

Sonic walks into Amy's house. He had rebuilt his own but decided to meet Amy today. When he walked in, only Cream and Cheese were found watching tv, and Amy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Cream, where's Amy?"

"She knew you would come today, so she left you a note on the kitchen counter."

Sonic walked into the kitchen, and found a post-it note that was scribbled in a hurry.

_~Sonic,  
Went shopping. Please meet me at this address at  
7:00 pm: 5267 Henderson lane, Town Plaza, Angel  
Island. Meet me there for brief talk before I go to  
the movies.  
~Amy  
__P.S. Make sure to check up on Cream and Cheese so_  
_that they don't get into any trouble._

Sonic took this note and walked out the door. 30 minutes later, he came back with ice cream for Cream, Cheese, and himself. He relaxed at Amy's house until it was time to meet Amy.

Sonic zoomed inside the window of the house that Amy wanted him to meet her in. She was putting on hoop earrings, then took them off.

"Hey Sonic."

"Amy! You look...uh...whoa!"

Amy did look whoa! She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that had a rip in the bottom. She also wore black heels, had the quills in the back of her head tied up in a scrunchie head piece. To sum it up, Amy was technically sexy.

"Amy! Why do you look so...what's the word...sexy?"

Amy blushed a little, but made a stern face.

"Because. I'm going to the movies with someone."

"Who?"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in stepped a red echidna wearing a black tuxedo with a golden tie, a golden necklace, and brown church shoes. Sonic goggled at him, mouth agape. This expensive rich looking echidna was Knuckles.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to Knuckles the Echidna?"

"I see you like the tux, Sonic!"

"Knuckles is my date to the movies."

Sonic just stared at Amy.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry Sonic, but it's final."

Sonic said nothing else, and Amy and Knuckles walked out of the door. Sonic took out a bag of clothes and shoes that had a note tied to it. He set it on the couch, and climbed out of the window.

~X~X~

Knuckles came back to the same house after dropping Amy off, and found a bag of clothes along with a note.  
_  
~Knuckles  
I stopped at a clothes store on Earth and picked  
these up for you. Nothing much really. The top has  
a picture of the Master Emerald on it, so I thought  
you would like it. I bought these clothes as a  
token of our friendship. Please except this, as  
a friend.  
~Sonic  
_  
Knuckles picked up the shirt. He loved it. Then, sadly, he looked backed at the note.

By the way this problem is going, Knuckles and Sonic can just kiss their friendship goodbye.

End of Part 1

To be continued in Part 2 Chapter 11


	12. Relationship Ties

Chapter 11: Relationship Ties (Continued from Part 1)

*Part 2*

It looked as though if it were the end of Knuckles and Sonic's friendship. Whenever Knuckles said a simple hello to Sonic, he would ignore him big time. And when Sonic tried to talk to Knuckles, he wouldn't listen to a thing that Sonic has to say. They were so angry at each other that Amy couldn't possibly see how they would make up. Rouge and Cream took notice of this, and began to feel guilty. It was both Rouge and Amy's fault that Sonic and Knuckles can't stand each other anymore. Cream feels as though she should tell Tails that she had slept with Shadow, and that it probably was called rape since Cream is 12 and Shadow is 21. When Amy walked in, Cream asked for her opinion.

"Hey Amy? Can I get your opinion about something?"

"Sure. What Cream?"

"What would you do if you ended up sleeping with a guy who's about 10 years older than you?"

"What are you say-...Oh! You slept with Shadow? When?"

"First off, keep your voice down! And yes I slept with him! Remember the day when I said I'll get the stuff to fix the transmitter?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I ended up bumping into someone, and that someone was Shadow! I ran away from him and ended up being cornered in an alleyway. Then he froze time, took off my clothes, and jabbed his 10 inch cock into me! And that cock is rock-hard!"

"O...M...G...!"

"Yeah! And every time his cock pushed in, it squirted a gallon of cum up my pussy!"

"I repeat: O...M...G...!"

"I know! Should I tell?"

"I have an idea! We should gather everyone and admit our sex lives!"

"I dunno Amy...I mean, wouldn't that just make everyone more angry at each other?"

"Maybe so. But later on, it will bring us more closer than ever."

"Yeah, or maybe that!"

And so Amy and Cream daydreamed about how the reactions would be like if they admitted their sex lives to everyone.

~X~X~

Shadow walked around aimlessly, trying to walk out a feeling that could cost him his life. A couple of weeks ago, he had just made love with Cream the Rabbit, and now there was a possibility that he could be gay. Who should he choose? Girls or boys? Cream or Goro? Being straight or being homosexual? He was oblivious to the fact that he was walking straight to Goro's house. Shadow opened the door  
automatically, and climbed down the steps. Goro was sitting at the table, watching everyone through his crystal hologram. He looked up when he saw Shadow walk next to him.

"Ah, Shadow! What brings you here?"

"I heard a rumbling in the town centre. What's goin' on?"

"It seems that the same war zone that sucked Sonic, Tails, and Rouge inside has blown them out, and now there is hope for Angel Island to go back to normal, if you know what I mean."

Under his breath, and his cloak, Shadow whispered a "Yes!" in his cloak, and jerked his hand in a downwards position with his fist closed to signal that he was happy about this. He straightened up and pretended to be angry about this, since Goro looked extremely worried about this. After all, Shadow really loathed Sonic, and Goro only had that information of Shadow's friendships, besides the one with Maria Robotinik.

"What's the matter Goro?"

"Here's the problem Shadow. With that blasted hedgehog back, it could affect the way my power goes when I get more powerful!"

"But what's the rush?"

"When Sonic overthrows Eggman, it automatically powers down the people who were becoming powerful secretly to become in charge after Eggman!"

"Sucks for you."

"And YOU are the only one who can help me."

"Wait...WHAA?"

"This is why you must finish your mission...and fast!"

"Ok, what's next?"

"You must go to Eggman's lair and bring me an item that's either worth of money, power, or both."

Shadow moved towards the stairs, then stopped. He turned back to face Goro. He walked back to the table.

"There's something I want you to know."

"I figured you forgot something, so what is it?"

Shadow looked worried, then scared, then finally angry. He took out his sword that Goro had given him, held it high over his head with both hands, and leaped for Goro.

~X~X~

Amy and Cream looked worried. They had just told everyone to meet them in two hours in the living room of Amy and Cream's house. It was time to spill out the darkest secrets of their sexual lives. When everyone gathered around the chairs, and sat in them, very few looked at Amy, while the rest turned away trying not to look at certain people in the room. When everyone was basically settled, Amy started to speak.

"Ok, the reason Cream and I called you here, was to settle the anger issues, reveal our sexual lives, make-up and become the very best of friends once again. We'll start off the meeting with...Cream!"

Cream looked at Amy like she was crazy. She didn't want to go first! Especially since she was about to reveal to Tails that she had sex with Shadow! Amy gave her that 'now or never' face, and Cream knew that she had to do it, or she'll be guilty about it for the rest of her days. She took a deep breath, and spoke up. Her voice was cracking up.

"I had sex...with Shadow."

Everyone gasped, but Knuckles broke it.

"Hey, since Cream made love with Shadow, wouldn't that be rape? Because Cream is 12 and Shadow would be 21!"

Everyone agreed. With that over with, Amy went next.

"I had sex...with Knuckles."

Everyone gasped at this statement, but Sonic jumped up angrily.

"I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT! I HAD A FEELING ALL ALONG THAT KNUCKLES CORNERED AMY!"

"Sonic, I never cornered her."

"Yeah, right! I wanna hear it from Amy's point of view!"

"Fine Sonic! Here's how it went!"

*_Flashback starts here_*

_Amy was out of breath, and yet strangely, the minion population had stopped hoarding towards her. It was so strange that even Cream couldn't decide the source._  
*_Flashback ends here_*

"Hey Cream! There's no more robots! Why have they all stopped?"

"Gosh, I dunno Amy! There's a robotic generator back here somewhere, and it's on, but no minions coming-AMY! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Cream had started hollering in the walkie-talkie. And for a good reason: someone, all decked in armor, was coming towards Amy with an axe. Amy rolled out in time before the mystery man could rip her in half. When he looked up, Amy saw the  
marking on his chest. As she tried to figure out where she's seen the marking before, the armor dude spoke up.

"I'm Eggman's right-hand man, if you please. My apologies Amy Rose, but it is of course upon my nature to attack a defenseless, pitiful hedgehog like yourself."

If you could only imagine the look on Amy's face right now! Boy, is she mad! Amy started to withdraw her piko-piko hammer out, ready to destroy him. She gave out a warning to him.

"If you value your life, you will run away and scream like a little girl."

Amy charged towards him, but he showed signs of speed. He flipped over right when Amy swung her hammer. When she looked up, the right-hand man had pulled out a sword, but they both gasped when Amy pulled out her sword; the 2 swords looked exactly the same and they were both made by Tails! The only difference was that hers glowed pink and his glowed red.

"Wait a minute, are you-

But Amy was cut off, for the right-hand man had cut a hole in her suit, right where her arm was. They started to go at each other. It was a battle for all to see, but the only audience was Eggman, who was currently in his office, watching Amy miss every jab and move her flexible body.

"Oh God! I must have her!" He whispered, "I must fuck her smooth ass!"

Meanwhile, Amy was flipping and twirling, but the right-hand man kept on comming. He jabbed, but Amy just missed everything. Finally, she took out the hammer, and bashed him across the head. At the same time, she also took out the sword, and cut through the mask. He kneeled down, and was about to finally take off his mask, and reveal who he was.

"Oh, so you FINALLY wanna reveal yourself huh?"

Amy had her hammer raised high above her head. Cream had finally spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"No! Don't hurt him Amy!"

"Why shouldn't I, Cream?"

"Because! It's...It's...It's..."

But before Cream had said another word, the man on the ground in front of Amy had stood up. It wasn't a human, it was a red echidna. His spiked hair, which went downwards, had grown longer, and he also had grown taller. His eyes were a light  
purple, and he now had a scar just above his right eye. Amy and Cream whispered out one, single name.

"Knuckles..."

It was as if the whole world had come to a stop. Knuckles looked as though he was struggling to say something, then again he has to be struggling, since he was just hit across the head with a hammer. Eggman looked as though he was waiting  
for an explosion. Cream was speechless, and Amy was on the verge of tears. Knuckles had started to say something, but then he stopped. He tried again, but nothing. Again. Nothing. Then finally, something came out.

"Listen, Amy, I dunno what to say."

Amy had come back, and her voice was cracking.

"Well you shouldn't have ANYTHING to say, Knuckles! How could you?"

"Amy I-"

"You had a job for the island already! And yet, here you are! Just seconds ago, you were about to kill me!"

"Please, let me explai-"

"There's nothing for you to explain! You should've thought about this BEFORE this ever happened!"

"Can I just have one sec-"

"I can't believe you! I wouldn't believe for a second that you would do somethi-"

"I HAD TO DO THIS JOB BECAUSE EGGMAN HAD BLASTED DOWN MY HOUSE, AND THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO GET MONEY TO BUILD NOTHER ONE. AND WHAT'S MORE IS THAT EGGMAN DESTROYED THE TEMPLE STUFF THAT I WATCHED THE MASTER EMERALD IN, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE MASTER EMERALD IS AT THE MOMENT!"

Amy looked frightened, and then she stopped, and broke down into a crying state.  
Knuckles looked surprised, but then he slowly went to Amy's side to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles," she gasped, "But everything has been so horrible lately since that day, 3 years ago!"

"I hear ya, Amy. But that day seems so long ago now."

Amy looked up, and Knuckles stopped talking; by the serious look on her face, Knuckles wasn't making the situation he was already in any better.

"I just really miss Sonic! And Tails! And I can't believe that I'm saying it, but I miss Rouge too!"

Knuckles hesitated when Amy said Rouge's name; he really liked Rouge. And if Eggman hadn't come ruining the island and taking over, Knuckles and Rouge would currently be in a relationship. Then, with all memories swarming around painfully, Knuckles started walking off, leaving Amy to cry. When she looked up, she noticed the echidna going away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm goin' to do something more constructive. No point in standing here, when I can waste life doing something else."

Knuckles started to walk off, but Amy started to follow him.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't wanna be left behind again to feel so lost and alone."

Knuckles turned his face in the opposite direction for a moment to keep Amy form seeing him blush. They walked along. Amy had no idea where they were going, not even Knuckles knew. They suddenly stopped.

"Hey Knuckles, couldn't you just make a run for it, and escape this place?"

"I'm not gonna."

"What?"

"Well, even if I had the chance, I can't. Eggman put this pager-tracking device on me so he can follow my every move and page be when he needs me for whatever fucking mission he wants me to do. And because of this damn thing, I can't escape."

"Is there a time when he doesn't watch you?"

"Yeah. Twice. The first is on our breaks, and the second is on our days off. And since I'm the right hand man, I can take any day off, when I feel for an extra day off."

"Now, couldn't we talk about life in general?"

Knuckles leaned on a wall, waiting to hear.

"You could've been doing something great with your life! Even if Sonic's still gone, You could've been our only hope to stop this long war with Eggman!"

"Well, I can't. Eggman destroyed my life, and my hopes. I was the guardian of Angel Island, and I let my people down. And now the Master Emerald is gone. Without it, Angel Island can't support itself."

"Yeah, I get that. But you used to be someone, and that someone wasn't Knuckles the right hand man, but Knuckles the Echidna. And I betcha that Knuckles the Echidna wouldn't let all this bad stuff happen! Am I right?"

"You're right, Amy! I wouldn't have let Eggman do all this! All this nonsense has to stop right now! I really need to give Eggman a piece of my mind!"

"See that? Now that voice right there belongs to the Knuckles the Echidna that I knew back then!"

Amy was victorious. She had finally knocked some sense into Knuckles.

"Ya see Knuckles? This is what you used to be!"

"And it's all thanks to you, Amy. You helped me realize what a fool I've been to be here these past 3 years, when I could've been doing something great with my life! I thank you for that."

Amy blushed slightly, and then she looked into his sparkling purple eyes.

"There's the silver lining I've been waiting for."

"What are you talking about, Amy?"

But before he could ask any more questions, Amy had leaned upon him, and started to kiss him. He kissed back, totally unprepared for everything else.

It was finally morning, and the sun had started to pour in Knuckles room. (Knuckles' room is the only one of the minions that has a window inside.) He looked in his mirror as he was about to brush his teeth. But just as he was about to pick up his toothbrush, something stirred in his bed which made him jump. Soon, something pink had stood up, stretching, wearing only a bra and underwear. She turned around and saw Knuckles. Knuckles saw Amy. Her eyes were wider than ever, and his mouth was gaping.

"Well, at least we didn't have sex."

"Yeah, that's the good part."

They both stood there. Then, Knuckles made way for a pager thing. He pressed the button.

"What is it, Knuckles?"

"Eggman, I'm taking the day off."

"Why?"

"I feel tired and I don't wanna work today."

"Ok you can have the day off. But I'm taking $2.00 off of your pay for today."

And then, Eggman was gone. Knuckles walked over to Amy, as close as to arms length, and Amy took off her underwear to reveal a shaved pussy with a tattoo of Sonic on the left thigh. And then she undid her bra, and out came smooth and shiny boobs, complete with tities. Knuckles took off his boxers and here came a cock that looked as though it was very fit and muscular. Amy fell into Knuckles' arms for a kiss, and as they kissed, Knuckles pressed Amy's ass hard against his  
cock, and soon the two of them fell on the bed, and they had sex for the whole morning.

"Happy now Sonic? I explained everything."

Sonic felt really guilty, and looked at Knuckles.

"Look, I'm sorry dude."

"Apology accepted Sonic. And if you do that again, I'm gonna hunt you down like the idiot you are!"

"I second that statement, Knucklehead!"

"DON'T CALL ME KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Everyone laughed. Sonic and Knuckles were friends again, and everyone apologized for cheating with someone else.

No one was prepared for the fact that a couple of weeks later, they would have to do something and risk their lives doing so.

~X~X~

Three weeks later...

Everyone was enjoying a wonderful breakfast that was prepared by Amy and Cream. They invited the Chaotix detectives over for some helpings. When they did come through the door, Vector was waving his hands all over the place, and Espio looked worried. Sonic then noticed that Vector had an item of some sort in his hand. He slapped it down on the table.

"Look what we found!"

Tails, being the intelligent one, was the first to examine it.

"Looks like some type of puzzle locker. Wheredya get it?"

Espio spoke up this time, as Vector was wolfing down his breakfast.

"We were spying on some guards. Turns out they arrested every single person who went into the town centre early this morning!"

"But why?"

"Appears that the town is too lively again for Eggman's liking. Also, he knows that Sonic is back, so if I were any of you, I'd be extra careful if you go back outside. And if I'm correct, one of you here is a spy for Eggman, so y'all are in danger!"

Everyone gasped at this, then Tails spoke up.

"But what's this thing supposed to do?"

Vector finally came up from his breakfast to speak his thoughts.

"Well we don't know what it is yet. All we know is that Charmy is the one who has time for puzzles."

At these words, everyone looked around happily, and nodded in agreement.

It was time to bust out Charmy Bee from prison.

To be continued in Chapter 12


	13. Saving Charmy Bee

Chapter 12: Saving Charmy Bee

Shadow woke up from his slumber. He was still in Goro's lair. The only weird yet funny thing, is that he doesn't remember falling asleep in the first place! He looked over his side. His sword was on the ground, but instead of blood, there was ripped clothes. He turned on his other side and gasped. Goro was staring at him.

"I wondered when you would awaken, Shadow."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you would wake up and have seconds."

"What are you tal...wait! You mean to say that-?"

"We made love Shadow. And now, it's my turn to penetrate you with my cock!"

Shadow gagged and nearly threw up when he saw Goro's cock. It was about 1 foot 5 inches! Goro cornered Shadow against the wall, pried open his legs, and forced all of his cock inside. Shadow screamed his cries of pain as Goro jabbed his cock inside, and out. Goro went close to Shadow's face.

"No one can hear your cries, hedgehog. No one can rescue you."

He kissed Shadow on the lips! Shadow was furious. He wanted out of this treatment! But Goro was right; no one can hear his cries. No one could rescue him. Shadow had to face the truth:

He was just about as gay as Sonic's chances of overturning Eggman and saving Angel Island.

~X~X~

At Amy and Cream's house, everyone was stunned. Only Charmy knew how to work the puzzle like object, and he was in prison, along with half the population of the island. There was only one other option: They have to bust Charmy, and all the others, out of jail. Tails finally spoke up.

"We have to do something! The only way we're going to get anywhere is if we bust out every single person in jail!"

"We know that Tails," Sonic said, "But how are we gonna do that when Eggman's base has top high security?"

"Sonic, if I can sneak inside Eggman's base to convince Knuckles that he's wrong about working with the enemy, then all of us can sneak inside and bust out half of the population of this island. Besides, I got in easy!"

"There's no point, Sonic," Vector stated, "If we make a successful plan, it'll still be a failure because someone here is a spy for Eggman, and apparently, that person doesn't even know!"

"So how are we gonna do this? Sonic?"

Everyone turned to Sonic. Sonic was thinking furiously, and hopelessly.

"We have to do it, even if Eggman catches us. If 9 people end up getting killed to have over 1 million people saved all because of someone being a spy, then it's god damn worth it."

They all just stared at him, then, Tails started to clap slowly. Then Amy joined him. Soon, everyone was clapping for Sonic.

"So, Sonic, what's the plan?"

"We'll sneak in just like Amy went in through, and from there...We's gonna fight for our right to have freedom!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH!"

Everyone started gathering supplies, and weapons. Cream and Tails cloned walkie talkies. Rouge had a couple of extra black suits to make everyone look like robbers. Rouge had her own. Before they left, Sonic realized something.

"Hey! How are we supposed to get there?"

Tails looked as though Sonic was kidding.

"Cream, Rouge, and I, are flying, while we hold up Knuckles, Amy, and Espio. You'll grab a hold of Vector's hand and speed away."

"And what about Cheese?"

"She'll come too. You never know when you need a little chao to do the job!"

Sonic smiled at Cheese, then looked at everyone else.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Everyone cheered and hollered as they flew and ran towards Eggman's base.

They were completely aware that Eggman was watching them. They just didn't know he has a trap set up, made especially for Amy.

~X~X~

"OH YES SHADOW! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Shadow was fucking the life out of Goro. Shadow's cock was no match for Goro's, but he still managed it none the less. They were having a good time, until Goro's crystal ball started to make a beeping sound, and show a hologram. Goro and Shadow put on their clothes and ran out to see what was wrong.

"Oh no. OH NO!"

"What is it Goro?"

"That blasted hedgehog and his friends are on their way to Eggman's lair right now!"

"And that's bad...how?"

"Apparently, they're going to break free the prisoners in jail! If Sonic is successful, we won't be able to get that item you need!"

"But Eggman says I'm welcome anytime I want!"

"Yes, but you won't be welcome if his lair ends up falling straight to the ground!"

"True that, true that."

"Now get up there, and GET ME THAT ITEM!"

Shadow took out a chaos emerald, and held it up in the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And with a zap like lightning, Shadow was gone. When he was completely gone, Goro opened a door to a secret room. He walked down some steps, and flipped the light switch. Inside, a young woman, roughly around 20 and 30, was trapped inside. Actually, there was rope tied around her wrists and ankles, and the rope was stretched out to each corner of the room. This young woman was Maria Robotinik, and she was completely naked. She was whimpering at the sight of Goro.

"P-please don't h-hurt m-m-me!"

"Oh don't worry Maria. I won't hurt you when Shadow comes back. But until that's gonna happen, I guess even the bad guys can't keep their promises now!"

He took out his massive cock and jabbed it into Maria's pussy. She hollered with pain inside. Soon, a gallon of cum squirted out of Goro as he fucked Maria senseless. Maria cried from the pain, but since her hands and legs were tied up, there was nothing she could do but cry.

The least she could do was wait until Shadow was successful at overthrowing Goro and his plans.

~X~X~

The gang had reached Eggman's lair, and Amy was showing them how she got inside.

"See that side air vent?"

"Yeah?"

"That's how I got in. All you have to do is make sure your arms reach inside the gap, and from there it's upper body strength when you pull yourself up into the vent."

Everyone managed to get through the vent hole, and they all crawled through the ceiling. Soon, they reached a fork that divided up into 4 different ways.

"Ok, Sonic and I go to the very left one, Espio and Vector will go to the center left, Knuckles and Rouge will go to the center right, and Amy, Cream, and Cheese will go to the very right. You ready guys? LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

They all spitted up. When Sonic and Tails had crawled at least nearly 100 yards, Sonic started to talk.

"Hey you know that saying you said? Let's do it to it?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"That saying sounds familiar..."

"What's so unique about it?"

"What's so unique about that is the fact that I used to say it when me and my brother and sister stopped Eggman's grandfather from taking over Mobotropolis."

"Wow, Sonic! You must've had a rough past!"

"Yeah, but now that's all about to change. Once we overpower Eggman, there's a better chance for the island's future."

"Speaking of the island, isn't the island gonna go down soon without the Master Emerald?"

"You're right Tails! We gotta make tracks, and very quick!"

They moved very quickly through the vent, hoping to find Eggman's lair very, very soon...

~X~X~

Shadow found Eggman's lair, but when he sniffed out the side area, he snorted out in disgust. He had sniffed out Sonic's scent, a sign that Sonic and his friends were already inside. Shadow boosted himself up, and crawled inside. The side vent he went inside only had one way going through it, making it a sign that there were many side vents in the building. The one that Sonic and the others went through wasn't the one that Amy came through when she found Knuckles. Shadow crawled inside until he found Eggman's quarters.

Shadow punched out the vent and looked around. Eggman's room was the kind you would expect from a slutty millionaire. Nevertheless, he rummaged through drawers and closets, but then, he caught sight of a sparkling item. It was a staff, and it looked like a powerful weapon. Then again, it was. For at the very top of the staff, there was a place holder which contained 6 of the 7 chaos emeralds. Shadow gasped at the sight of the chaos emeralds. Eggman was probably looking for the 7th chaos emerald during his free time. And with high-top security guards stationed at every hallway and entrance, Eggman probably had a whole bunch of free time on his hands!

Shadow reached out for the staff, and once it touched his hands, he could feel the energy of power coursing through his skin. This staff was exactly what Goro wanted him to bring. The staff was irresistible for power-loving fools, so who wouldn't wanted it? But Shadow's amazed awe was cut short when the door opened. Amy, Cream, and Cheese had come bursting through the door, in hopes of finding a guard inside. But the four of them had locked eyes, Amy and Cream dropped their swords, and for a good reason. Here, standing in front of them, was a certain hedgehog who was presumed dead for four whole years.

Amy and Cream just stared until Amy uttered out one single name

"Shadow...?"

~X~X~

Knuckles and Rouge had stopped over another air vent, waiting for the guards to pass by. Rouge then pushed Knuckles against the wall opposite the air vent, and started to kiss him passionately. Knuckles at first had his eyes open wide, but then  
kissed her back. Had Rouge not stop the kissing, they would've had sex right at that moment.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We've gotta keep a look out, Knuckie. Besides, we have to do this for Charmy."

"Ok, but just for the record, I wish we were in the bed right now."

Rouge glared at Knuckles for a bit, then she threw him back against the wall again.

"Knuckie, if we were in the bed right now, we won't come out 'til morning comes."

"Ooh baby! Give it to me!"

Rouge went back to look at the air vent, but Knuckles chose that time to goof off sexually. He moved behind Rouge, reached his hand forward, and started to rub her breasts. She uttered out a sigh of happiness and sexual thoughts. Unfortunately, at that moment, the air vent gave in, and Rouge and Knuckles came tumbling out. Robotic minions from everywhere came and surrounded them. Knuckles started to fight them with all his might, but it wasn't enough to stop 3 of them from taking Rouge away. The minions rolled away at a very high pace, with Rouge in tow.

"ROUGE!"

"KNUCKLES!"

But she was too far away from him, and the minions had started to close in. Knuckles fought and fought, but soon, the minions had gotten the better of him...

~X~X~

Amy and Cream were still staring at Shadow, but just then, a voice boomed overhead.

"Sorry for interrupting this tender moment, but there are 3 certain people in here who just don't belong right now!"

A strong wind force had blown Shadow, Cream, and Cheese out of the room. The door and every single window had locked down tight. Amy was then strapped  
down on the bed to the point where she couldn't move. Soon, a figure had walked out the closet.

"So sorry to have you like this, young hedgehog, but your beauty had inspired me to come up this contraption to trap you."

The figure walked towards the bed. It was Eggman. Amy thrashed around many times as Eggman approached the bed.

"Thrashing won't help you. No one can help you."

He kneeled over her. Amy was sweating. Eggman leaned in for a kiss, and as if there was an obey chip placed inside her, Amy kissed him. Now imagine what kissing Eggman must feel like! When Eggman released his lips, he grinned evilly.

"Well now! Just for the record, the straps that binds your hands and legs make you do whatever I want you to do!"

Amy looked frightened about this.

"So y-you mean we're a-able t-to-"

"That's right, Amy! I finally can do what I've always wanted to do since that Knucklehead had been sentenced to kill you!"

He took out a sword, and cut open Amy's clothes. She screamed in rage. Soon, she was physically exposed. And who worse to be exposed to than a guy like Eggman? He stripped down into nakedness, and exposed his massive cock. Amy still struggled and managed to break the obedience chip place inside the straps. Now, she had to wait for the right moment to give Eggman what he truly deserves...

~X~X~

Sonic and Tails heard the epic cries of different people throughput the base. They could hear Amy, Cheese, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and an unknown person. So far, nothing was comming from Vector and Espio. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Tails started to become scared with every step they crawled. Sonic tried to reassure his friend, who after all is like a little brother.

"Don't you worry Tails! In fact, we're right over Eggman's office!"

Sonic punched out the vent, and the two of them leaped down, ready for battle with Eggman. But no one was inside! All that was there was a note addressed to Sonic on the desk. Tails opened the note, and read it aloud to Sonic.

_Dear Sonic (and possibly Tails),_Eggman wasn't kidding about the minions surrounding them. Tails and Sonic withdrew their swords, but there were so many minions surrounding them, even Sonic didn't know how he was going to pull this one off! The minions just started to rough them up, pin them to the ground, tie them up, and started to pull out weapons that were meant for killing.

If you're reading this note, you've figured out  
that I'm not in my office at the moment, and this  
is probably a trap. Right now, I am currently raping  
Amy, and I shall be successful when my penis  
infiltrates her pussy! There's nothing you can do  
now, especially by now most of your friends have  
been captured!

~Dr. Eggman

P.S. Y'all mentioned something about one of you  
being my secret spy without knowing. Well, just  
for the record, it's Knuckles the Echidna.

P.S.S. Once you finish reading this part, you  
shall be surrounded by many of my robotic minions.  
Just to let you know. Good Luck! You'll defiantly  
need it!

It was a suicidal mission gone wrong...

To be continued in Chapter 13


	14. Saving Charmy Bee Part 2

Chapter 13: Saving Charmy Bee: The Aftermath

The minions who were carrying Rouge had opened a cell door, and threw her inside. They shut the door and sped off before she could shout a revolting remark at them. Rouge looked around, and to surprise, found that she was not alone. Cream, Cheese, and about 100 other people were inside as well. Then, a figure buzzed up to her.

"Hey there Rouge! I'm glad to see you too! Cream told me everything. I'm just glad y'all remembered to get me!"

This person was a bee, and the bee was Charmy. Rouge reached out, and hugged him. When she released him, Rouge asked him an important question.

"Charmy, do you know where Espio and Vector are?"

"No! As a matter of fact, I haven't heard them scream."

Rouge sighed. For Espio and Vector, that's either a good thing or a bad thing. But just then, the cell door opened again, and the minions threw in a red echidna. When the cell door shut closed again, Rouge rushed to the echidna's side.

"Oh my god! Knuckles!"

Knuckles had a bunch of bruises, and a lot of cuts. Even though he was still breathing, Knuckles was clearly unconscious. Cream found a first-aid kit, and together, the two girls covered him in band-aids, and used bandages to wrap around his elbows and his head. One of the prisoners offered them his food for when Knuckles woke up. It was a couple of hours, but Knuckles finally managed to wake up.

"Uh...uh...w-where am I?"

"You're in prison, Knuckie."

"Uh...uh...so many minions...couldn't take 'em all..."

"No one could Knuckles! Here, have some food."

Knuckles struggled to sit up against the wall. When he ate his food, a warmth spread through him, and he was able to speak again.

"Where's Sonic!"

"We don't know Knuckie. In fact, they could be in trouble, and we wouldn't know it."

Charmy looked upwards at a vent, and then smiled at the 3 of them.

"Hey guys! There's a vent up here!"

Every single person looked up at where Charmy was pointing, and they all smiled. Rouge started to react to the situation.

"Ok, now all we need is for something so we can climb up there."

Charmy flew up to the vent and took it out. He looked down at Knuckles, who was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ok. I'm gonna do a hand lock, and y'all are gonna climb on my hands. Then Charmy will pull you up towards the vent, where we can all be free."

Soon, one by one, everyone started to climb up into the vault, and started to crawl towards the exit...and to freedom.

~X~X~

Amy was moaning, but not because she was in pain. She had managed to break free of the straps that bounded her to Eggman's bed, but right now she was  
using her right hand to rub her breast, and her left hand to rub her pussy, which was now cumming. Just a couple of minutes ago, when Amy had broken free and was prepared to kick Eggman's sorry butt, Eggman caught hold of her and jabbed his massive cock inside her. But surprisingly, Amy couldn't deny this. She LOVED it. Now, Eggman was about to give her seconds.

"Are you ready, hedgehog?"

"Oh, give it to me! I want your cock inside!"

"Inside...where?"

"INSIDE MY PUSSY!"

Eggman snickered. He had his wish. First all those defenseless animals, then Cheese, and now Amy. He grabbed Amy, and placed her on top. Amy held her  
breasts as she bounced up and down on Eggman's cock and screamed as she did so. But Amy then remembered that she wasn't there to give Eggman a blow job.  
She was there to rescue Charmy, and by now, her friends could be in danger. Amy got up, stepped on Eggman's cock HARD, threw on her clothes, and ran out to find her friends. Eggman laughed...his work was done.

He had put a chemical on his cock, and now when he unleashes his power, every person, be it male or female, that he had sex with, would turn on Sonic, fall slave to Eggman, and vow to kill Sonic.

~X~X~

Sonic and Tails were in deep trouble. They were tied up on the ground, and there were minions surrounding them with chainsaws and guns, knives and electric shockers. Tails was frightened and was sweating. Sonic looked like as if you could fear something for so long. He was accepting the fact that he was going to die.

"You robotic idiots can kill me all you like...but you should know this: A strong person can accept mortality, the gift of life. A stronger person can accept the consequences life gives us. But the strongest person of all can accept death. Kill me all you want...but I'm stronger than Eggman's ambition to take over the world."

Tails awed at Sonic's words; he wished that he was as brave as Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Don't worry Tails. Someday, you'll be brave like me. You just gotta believe in yourself."

Tails closed his eyes tight, and pulled up every ounce of bravery he had. Suddenly, a warmth was blowing through him. He opened his eyes and, to his surprise, found that he was glowing a golden-orange color. Tails looked over at Sonic, and found that he was glowing yellow. They had turned into their super forms, and bravery was enough to set them free. The minions charged towards them, but Sonic and Tails destroyed them all in one swipe.

"Hey, Tails. Let's get outta here."

"Right with you, Sonic."

They flew out of Eggman's office. Tails flew ahead just in case there were more minions. He then stopped so suddenly that Sonic nearly bonked into him.

"What is it now, Tails?"

"Look Sonic..."

Tails pointed towards the ground just 3 miles away from them. There, lying on the ground, was Vector and Espio. They were covered with bruises, cuts, and open wounds. Vector was coated in blood and Espio had many open wounds. Sonic and Tails started to panic. If they didn't find help soon, there would be a very high chance that Espio and Vector could die.

~X~X~

Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and the many prisoners were still crawling inside the air vent. Charmy was leading the way. They were all excited at the fact that in a couple of moments, they would be free. But the combined weight of all of them was making the air vents weaker to support them. Just then, the vents gave way, and sent all of them to tumble to the ground. In an instance, as if they were expecting this all along, robotic minions had surrounded them, with chainsaws and guns pointed at them. Then, without warning, someone screamed.

"KEEP YOUR WEAPONS AWAY FROM THEM!"

Amy had swung by with her piko-piko hammer out over her head. She swatted thee minions out of the way as if she had just hit a grand-slam Home Run in baseball. The remaining minions jolted out of the way in fear so that Amy can't get anywhere near them. Charmy buzzed up and hugged her.

"You saved us Amy! You saved us!"

"Yeah, well, it's good to see that y'all are ok."

She then walked up to Knuckles, reached for his spiked hair that went downwards, and took out a green-like tiny, circular object.

"Just for the record, you're the secret spy Knuckles. This is the device that Eggman's been spying on us with."

Everyone looked surprise, but there was no time for that. They still needed to find Sonic, Tails, Espio, and Vector before they could leave. They still had a couple of steps to go.

~X~X~

Sonic and Tails had started to fly again, and they were carrying Vector and Espio as they did so. They needed to find everyone else. Suddenly, Sonic stopped, causing Tails to fly into him.

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Shhhhhhhh. Listen."

There were footsteps coming from the direction they were flying to. Whatever it was, it had many feet. Tails started to freeze up.

"Hey, Sonic? I think it's the minions again!"

"I betcha they are!"

"What are we gonna do? We're powerful and all, but  
what if they try to take away Espio and Vector?"

"I'm thinkin' the same thing Tails."

"Now what?"

"Now...all we can do is fight."

Sonic withdrew his sword, and Tails did the same. They rested Vector and Espio against the wall away from danger. Together, they uttered out cries of battle. Whoever was on the opposite end had thought the same exact thing. Sonic and Tails vs. The many people/minions on the other side. They were outnumbered, but power and wisdom defeats evil.

They charged. The Supers. The Enemies. The Supers. The Enemies. Supers. Enemies. Supers. Enemies. SUPERS! ENEMIES! SUPERS! ENEMIES!

The two groups clashed, but there was no need for battle. The Enemies on the other side just happen to be Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Charmy Bee, and every single person locked in prison. Now all they needed was to safely get outside. And who not better to show at the right time...than Shadow?

"SHADOW!"

Shadow had on his usual non-smiling face. He then took out a Chaos Emerald and held it high in the air.

"I've placed bombs all in the base, and they go off in T -15 seconds, so GRAB ON!"

Everyone tried their best to reach Shadow, and if they didn't, they grabbed hold of people that did touch Shadow. Then Tails looked frightened again.

"What's wrong Tails?"

"ESPIO AND VECTOR!"

"OH SHIT!"

Sonic quickly flew over and grabbed them. He came back and touched someone with his leg, while holding Vector and Espio with each of his hands.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And with a lightning bang, everyone was gone.

~X~X~

Everyone had been transported to Amy and Cream's house, and at that exact moment, Eggman's Base went off in an explosion of fiery-fireworks. Only the castle of Eggman's Empire stood now. After everyone was patched up and had something to eat, the prisoners had summoned up enough energy to walk back home, back to their families, and back to their lives. Shadow had disappeared the moment they all touched land, but Tails suggested that he went back to Goro. Everything was in order, until Sonic brought up something.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"What about Eggman's spying device?"

"Oh, don't worry. Amy took care of that."

"Not quite yet, Knuckles."

She took out the small, greenish ball device, and placed it on the living room table. She then took out her piko-piko hammer and smashed the device over and over again, until it was nothing more than dust smithereens. Everyone cheered for Amy.

Eggman's spying days were over...for now.

To be continued in Chapter 14


	15. Tails and Cream

Chapter 14: Tails and Cream got it goin' on

It's been 3 days since our heroes saved the island prisoners, and stopped Eggman from eavesdropping on them. Now all that was left was to settle the inner tensions that were still forming between them. Sonic and Amy had reverted back to their original ways: Amy runs to Sonic, and Sonic runs away as far as possible. Everyone else had slowly turned back to their original selves too: Cream and Cheese played together in the flower meadow, Rouge went back to looking for stolen jewels, Knuckles started to search for the Master Emerald, Shadow was nowhere to be seen, and Tails found himself in a love situation. Tails was in love with Cream, and he wanted to get something for her, even though he should save his money since in 5 weeks it will be his 13th birthday.

Everyone wanted Tails' birthday to be a special one, especially Cream. Her birthday wasn't for another 3 weeks after Tails. Their birthdays would be special since everyone else had already turned 13 in their lifetime. Tails and Cream could get the party of a lifetime. In fact, to save money and suffering from Eggman, the birthday parties could be combined to celebrate both Tails and Cream. Sonic also had a plan up his gloves to get the two lovebirds together...and alone, on the big day.

Tails was currently working on fixing up the Blue Tornado. He hoped to work on the X Tornado and the Blue Typhoon by next week. Cream and Cheese decided to go for a visit by Tails' house. When they got there, all the noises of drilling and stuff came from the garage. Cream walked around to the back of the house, while Cheese stopped to sniff and pick the flowers. Cream waited outside as Tails laid on the dashboard, on the ground, below the Tornado. When he rolled out, there were grease marks below both of his eyes and on his shoes. He stood up and  
noticed Cream standing there.

"Oh, hey there, Cream."

"Hiya, Tails."

"Well, come on in."

Tails looked at Cream as she walked inside. She was blushing slightly, but he noticed. Tails now knew that if he can see Cream blushing, it was  
probably serious.

"What's up, Cream?"

"I need to ask you-no, I need to tell you about something."

"Oh? Well, what is it?"

Cream walked closer towards Tails. She started to blush even more now.

"Tails, I, uh, I...kinda...well what I wanna say is...I really...uh...I can't say-"

"Hey, Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda like you, too."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Cream and Tails just stood there and blushed. Then, like a couple of teenagers, Tails embraced Cream in a hug, and then the two of them started to kiss passionately while rubbing each other's back. What seemed like forever lasted a minute. When they released from each other's grip, they were both blushing furiously.

"Sooo...I guess I'll see you later...?"

"Yeah...later."

Cream walked out, grabbed Cheese, and started out at a brisk walk.

"He kissed me! He kissed me, Cheese! Tails actually kissed me!"

Cheese chaoed excitedly as they sprinted all the way back to Amy's house.

~X~X~

Amy was moping. Sonic had gotten away from her again, and this time, he hadn't come out of hiding. Cream busted through the door all hyper-like, but calmed down when she noticed that Amy was on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter, Amy?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just Sonic."

"He got away from you again, didn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, first off Amy, it's like a daily thing with you two. Sonic runs away the moment you come within 15 feet of him, and you show signs of being aggressive by threatening him with your hammer."

"I do, don't I? Well, from a 12-year-old girl's point of view, do you think Sonic will ever fall in a love with me?"

"He probably will. In fact, I'm sure that Sonic does return your feelings! But the reason he tries his best to avoid you is because...well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, you display your affections for him a bit TOO much..."

"Just how much is a bit?"

"When I mean 'a bit TOO much', I mean that the people of Angel Island as a whole knows it's pretty obvious how much."

"I guess I should back off him, huh?"

"Seriously, Amy."

Amy got up and walked around. Then, a light bulb clicked on in her head."

"I guts it!"

"What?"

"What if I give Sonic a gift to show how much I truly love him?"

"That's a great idea, Amy!"

"Yeah, I'll invite him on a dinner date, my treat, and then we'll go to his house, turn down all the lights, go up in his room, get comfortable..."

"AMY!"

"Hmm...?"

"I am a kid. You are almost an adult. I am too young to be hearing all of this adult content!"

"Sorry, Cream. I guess I got carried away..."

"Ya think?"

"It's just that I wish Sonic would like me!"

"Like I said before Amy, you try too hard for him."

Amy sat back down. She moped even more now. Cream decided to leave her alone, and walked into her room. She took out her diary and wrote in every single thing that happened today, and then hugged her diary tight to her chest.

That first kiss was locked in her head forever.

~X~X~

Tails' 13th birthday was now only one week away. The plan was to have a surprise party for him in the basement of Sonic's house. Cream will get her share of the party that day also. The basement was all set for Tails and Cream's surprise party. All that was left now was to get a huge cake; half would be girly, and half would be all boyish. They suggested to wait until the day before the party so that that the coldness of the refrigerator would not destroy the yummy taste of cake.

Tails was oblivious to the whole party, but since Cream knew everything, she had to keep it on the down low, and act her hardest to be surprised. Tails had fixed the Blue Tornado and the X Tornado, and still needed to do the Blue Typhoon. Sonic dropped by his house to "discuss" something with him. When he got there, Tails was eating a Chili Dog, Sonic's favorite food.

"Hey, Sonic. 'Sup?"

"Nothin' much, Tails. Just needed to tell you something."

"Go Figure. I thought you would. So, what is this 'something' you wanna discuss now?"

"I figured out something for your birthday. Look, you love Cream, right?"

"Uh-huh?"

"And Cream loves you back, correct?"

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago, we had our first kiss-HEY! Why would you wanna know?"

"Because. I gots an idea."

"What's this 'brilliant' plan now?"

"I figured that I can get you two in a room, alone, and then you'll start to make out with each other, and then do...uh...something else..."

"Sonic, are you inquiring that Cream and I should make love at 13?"

"Maybe..."

"But, Sonic, why?"

"Well first off, y'all will be closer with each other, and second, we've got to get away from the gay meter, dude."

"I here ya, Sonic. As of today, I'm a straight guy! No more gayness for me!"

Sonic nodded and smiled in agreement, but the two of them couldn't resist one last sex encounter before becoming straight men.

~X~X~

Finally, the big night was here. Sonic's basement was ready and loaded with everyone from Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge, down to Cheese, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, and Charmy Bee. Cream was doing her job of leading Tails to the basement of Sonic's house.

"Hey, Tails? Sonic needed to show you something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I dunno, just said he needed to show you."

They walked together inside Sonic's house, and stopped in the middle of the living room. As they looked around, Tails noticed that he and Cream have grown in the past 3 years, and Cream not only did look more beautiful now, but she looked...sexy. She no longer wore the red dress she was usually seen with, but started to dress in shirts and long pants. Right now, she sported a light blue and white polo t-shirt, a blue and black plaid mini skirt, and black boots with pink shoelaces.

Tails wore a black jacket vest, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. He also wore black gloves that were fingerless, and black glasses on his head. Tails and Cream looked like a couple meant to be. Cream, realizing she had a job to do, broke away from the moment.

"Common, Tails! Sonic's waiting in the basement!"

She grabbed Tails' hand, and pulled him into the basement. Cream, for a strange reason, stepped very hard on the steps. When they reached down the steps, Tails got the surprise of his life.

"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS AND CREAM!

There were streamers everywhere as everyone popped out from their hiding places. Tails and Cream cut the cake, which was baked and completely made by Knuckles himself. Numerous games were played before Sonic kicked everyone out of his own house.

~X~X~

Tails and Cream lagged behind and stole glances at each other. When they got to a point when they both caught each other's eyes, they blushed furiously before Tails broke the silence.

"Look...uh...Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, Sonic told me that I should-"

"You don't have to say anything, Tails. Amy and Rouge told me, too."

"So..."

"So..."

"You just wanna get it over with?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

Soon, the pair were kissing furiously. Without warning, they were on the basement sofa, completely naked, making love.

Sonic smiled as he looked at them. His match plan had worked successfully. Then again, Amy would now hope that there'd be a love match between the two hedgehogs.

To be continued in Chapter 15


	16. Shadow vs Goro

Chapter 15: Shadow stands his ground (Shadow fights Goro for the throne)

The black Hedgehog had finally took refuge in his house. He looked out of his window, and over to where the remains of Eggman's base were. He had put all of those bombs all over the whole base, blew it up, and teleported everyone to safety. He had retrieved what he was forced to find, and all it took was absolutely no care for the people who were in the room with him. In the end, he would  
get Maria back. Just like Goro had promised.

Shadow twirled the staff in his gloved hands. The 6 Chaos Emeralds glowed at the top. If Shadow took out the 7th emerald out of his jacket pocket, and placed it with the others, who knew what type of power would soar through his hands? Shadow then shook his head violently to wear away the thought. Another thought came to his mind: While Sonic and the others repair their problems, Shadow has some of his own problems he could be fixing.

Shadow threw down the staff in utter disgust. Goro wasn't gonna get anything, anytime soon. In fact, it's about time that Shadow forget everyone and everything, and stand his ground against Goro the Bear.

~X~X~

Goro was reading the newspaper, which actually was about Sonic and the others saving the island's population from Eggman's lair. But this was unusual of him. He would always throw aside anything that had to do with a hero of Angel Island or of Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Yet this time, the only reason he read the newspaper, was because he caught a glimpse of Shadow's name there. He read over the paragraph, just to be sure he wasn't losing his sanity, but when he finished reading again, and again, and again for the third time in a row, he threw down the paper with utter anger and disgust.

"So, Shadow thinks he can care about his little friends, blow up a building, and still retrieve the thing I seek, all in one night! HA! That pitiful fool! When's he going to realize that if you have 3 choices, you pick the one that works best for you, your boss, and your life?"

Just as he had shouted that last bit, Shadow came inside, and Goro was just glad that he even heard the door close. He looked at Shadow as he came down the stairs, and smiled. For Shadow, much to his dismay, had brought the golden chaos emerald staff. What actually surprised Goro was the fact that Shadow even brought the staff!

"Your staff."

He threw the staff on the table like a piece of trash, and took a seat. Goro, amazed, looked at the staff carefully, and realized why it was a valuable item that Eggman couldn't afford to lose: The staff had 6 chaos emeralds at the top, and it needed just one more for it to be at full, maximum power.

"AT LAST! THE FINAL MISSION IS COMPLETE!"

Shadow looked up from the table, confused. He had just finished reading the Eggman's lair being blown up part, and was about to wait for Goro to say something. Goro was breathing heavily at the staff, but then he jerked his head suddenly at Shadow. He stretched out his arm and opened his hand.

"GIVE ME THE 7TH CHAOS EMERALD!"

Shadow, who was a bit startled at this response, reluctantly gave Goro the red chaos emerald he's been holding for 4 years. Goro took his hand away, feeling energy warmth inside him, and placed it on the hole for the last chaos emerald. The chaos emeralds, and the staff, glowed very bright. Goro cackled evilly.

"AND NOW, THE SECRET INGREDIANT TO MAKING ALL OF THESE THINGS MORE...EXTRAVEGANT!"

He went to his room, and pulled out a cauldron that was filled with greenish, goopy stuff.

"Once I take a dunk in this stuff, I shall become strong enough to take over the island!"

Shadow wasn't surprised; he just wanted Maria back in his life. Goro took a dive in the goop, and everything after that just happened so fast, that Shadow didn't have time to get confused. First, Goro jumped into the cauldron, everything turned  
bright. Then, he stood up tall out of the cauldron, all muscular, powerful, and strong. Finally, the eruption from Goro standing up alone, was enough to blow Shadow, the table, the chairs, and everything else into the stairs. Shadow didn't need to say anything; the spell was a complete success.

"Look at me, Shadow! I feel 10 years younger, 10 years stronger, and 10 years powerful!"

"That's great, Goro."

Shadow then threw Goro the staff, at which Goro put the last chaos emerald where it belonged. The energy surged through Goro like lightning, making him cackle evilly.

"This is brilliant, I tell you! THIS PLAN ACTUALLY WORKS FOR THE HELL OF IT!"

"I repeat: That's great, Goro. Now, it's time to show me your end of the bargain."

Goro looked at Shadow as if he were insane, then laughed once more.

"There is no other end of the bargain, Shadow."

Shadow looked neutral, then started to frown.

"Look, Goro, we had a deal! Now give me what I want this instance! Give me Maria!"

"When are you gonna realize, you silly little black hedgehog, that I was lying the whole time?"

"What?"

"You heard me! A person of my complexity and size will look too suspicious getting all this stuff for himself. And that's where you came in! I only used you to make it look completely normal!"

Shadow struggled to find the right words.

"So...y-you played me?"

"Technically...yes."

By the time he shouted that last word, Shadow had already lunged for his throat, only to be blasted backwards. The bright yellowness that glowed around Goro had stopped Shadow from penetrating him.

"I've gotten stronger, Shadow! There's nothing you can do to stop me now!"

"Oh yeah? There's just one more thing left!"

Shadow took out his sword. His red eyes reflected in the blade. Shadow then lunged for Goro again, with his sword straight out, and hoped for better, bloodier results.

~X~X~

Everyone was treated to dinner at Amy's house. Knuckles was the only one who wasn't there, and the only one who showed the slightest bit of interest was Rouge. Indeed, it's most unusual for Rouge to even give a care about Knuckles, but in the past week since the birthday party, the echidna has been pretty distant from the others. All he cared about was the Master Emerald's whereabouts. He had also turned nocturnal: He reverted to sleeping all day, and hunting all night, only to emerge unsuccessful.

"Hey guys, do you have the feeling that Knuckles is bound to just walk into trouble?"

"Trust me on this, Rouge," Sonic answered, "But with a temper like THAT, Knuckles is bound to get into trouble, eventually."

"Yeah, but Knuckles doesn't go into nocturnal form just to find the Master Emerald. He's so devoted!"

"Well of course he is! In a matter of weeks, or months, Angel Island will be like the lost city of Atlantica: UNDERWATER!"

Rouge sighed and ate her food. It's not like him to go off like that. Sonic then found that his pointed ears were quivering a little, and then a whole lot. Tails' watch was blinking on and off, and was shaking his whole arm. All at once, the  
shaking stopped.

"Tails...?"

"Yes...Sonic?"

"What was that about?"

Tails pulled up a hologram graph out of his watch.

"According to this graph, the tremor was caused by the joining of...of the 7 chaos emeralds!"

They all gasped. In all the confusion from Eggman down to inner tensions, they completely forgot about the chaos emeralds!

"Where did the tremor come from?"

"It came from underground, right below the tree that stands in the very center of the woods."

"Hey, that's where Goro lives!"

"And Shadow's probably down there too!"

Sonic looked around, then he clenched his fist. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"I'll be right back."

Sonic opened the door, started to speed off.

"Be careful, Sonic!"

But Sonic didn't hear him; he was already halfway across the town centre.

~X~X~

Shadow was brutally hurdled towards the ground again, this time with bloody results. He had cuts all on his face and mouth, his nose was busted and was pouring endless blood, and the white fur on his chest was a glimmering red. He was panting against the wall, his sword still clasped in his hands. Goro stood on the other side of the room, smiling and not doing a thing. He stood untouched, his body shimmering gold.

"Shadow, you are weak."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuckin' hell up, and make you're move?"

"If you hadn't noticed it yet, every single minute that passes by makes you weaker. In other words, as we speak, your body is losing the energy you so dearly need to even move a single step."

Goro said this causally, as if this was just another ordinary conversation between them.

"Why don't you just kill me, Goro? Just kill me and get it over with."

"Hmmm...Shadow, that was the best idea that your idiotic mouth has ever uttered! I'd be glad to!"

Goro took out a gun, and pointed it at Shadow's head. Shadow closed his eyes, waiting for the swift pain that will carry him away.

Just then, a hole had formed in the ceiling as a bluish blur came spiraling down, hitting Goro in the face. Shadow opened his eyes, and to his, found Sonic the Hedgehog standing right in front of him.

"Sonic...? Get out of here. It's my fight, not yours."

"Oh yeah? Well, a bit of teamwork ought to clean you up! And while I'm at it, I guess I could be kind as to straighten out your attitude."

Sonic held out his hand and Shadow, who actually smiled for the first time, gladly accepted it. He was pulled up to his feet, and the two of them took out their swords. Sonic and Shadow together, like light and darkness working in harmony to create day and night.

To be continued in Chapter 16


	17. Shadow vs Goro Part 2

Chapter 16: Shadow stands his ground (Sonic and Shadow)

Shadow, with the help of Sonic, had managed to stand up. They each had their swords out, ready to fight Goro. All Goro did was stare.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You're alive! But how?"

"Don't be messin' with Sonic! You knew that he was here since day one!"

Goro looked at Shadow, then to Sonic, and then he laughed his head off.

"You're exactly right Shadow! I knew all along! Infact, who not better to know, than the person who made it all happen!"

"Huh?"

Goro blasted them backwards against the wall, and used a nearby rope to tie them up.

"You see, Sonic, I'm the one who knew where you, along with that fox and that bat, during Angel island's time of need! I'm the one who is to cause of the tensions that lie between your friends! I'M THE ONE WHO OPENED UP THE WARPZONE THAT SUCKED YOU TO EARTH THREE YEARS AGO!"

Sonic and Shadow stared at Goro. Shadow was now struggling to get out, ready to tear Goro apart limb from limb. But all Sonic could do was just stare; Here was the reason that Sonic, Tails, and Rouge were separated from Angel Island, and Planet Freedom as a whole. Eggman didn't become ruler because he won by fault, Eggman won because Goro made it so!

Sonic was raging with anger. He felt it build up inside him like solar energy. Infact, the energy was so much, that Sonic was able to turn into his super form and burst out of the rope. The energy had spread to Shadow, who too had turned into his  
super form. Goro stared in complete distress.

"What? NO! This can't be!"

"Well well, Goro, looks like we've found out that anger has made us go into our superfroms-"

"-Which puts you in a tight spot!"

Sonic and Shadow clashed towards Goro, with swords out. It was a fair fight now, they were all in super form, and could possibly shed equal amounts of blood.

~X~X~

Knuckles stood on the cliffside leading down to the town centre. He was more angry than ever, and to make matters worse, he was more disappointed at himself for letting the Master Emerald get away. Rouge was hovering overhead, and could see that the echidna's anger frown had turned into a sad frown. She flew down to see if she could be of any help.

"How you feeling?"

"I've felt better."

"Oh, common Knux! The least you can do is stop worrying about that emerald, get some shut-eye, and spend some quality time with your friends! I don't care what you do! Just...please come home..."

Knuckles stared at her, his lavender eyes wide with surprise. Rouge has never showed so much concern for someone, much less him. Knuckles turned away to face the town. Rouge faced the town also.

"Please come home, Knuckles."

"Leave me be, Rouge-"

Rouge grabbed Knuckles' shoulders, and shook him back and forth violently, and shouted at him.

"JUST COME HOME AND FORGET ABOUT THE FREAKIN' MASTER EMERALD! EVERYONE NEEDS YOU! WE NEED YOU!"

She paused for a moment before continuing on.

"I need you. I need you to come home."

Knuckles stared in shock. Then, he grabbed Rouge around her waist, leaned her back, and kissed her. Rouge, realizing that Knuckles was actually kissing  
her, stretched her arms and clasped her hands around his neck. They were like that for about five minutes, before Knuckles leaned Rouge back up.

"That's what you'll be missing from me."

And with that, Knuckles jumped off the cliff, and ran off, leaving Rouge to just stare off towards the town like an idiot.

~X~X~

Sonic and Shadow had cuts and bruises on them, making Shadow look more bloodier than ever. Goro had took a beating on them, slamming them against  
the wall with Eggman's staff.

"You really thought that the two of you could just come up in my home, destroy my things, and beat the hell out of me? Well, young hedgehogs, that's where you're wrong!"

He flung his staff towards the wall, knocking Shadow completley out in the process. Sonic charged towards Goro like a ring of fire. Next thing you know, Sonic was swiping at Goro like a maniac. And then, he backed up to produce the 'Sonic Speedball' attack.

What happened next was more like a wave a fury, and a whole shed of blood; Sonic's whole body shot through Goro's stomach and out of his back like a small, fiery pistol being launched out of this gigantic, rocket launcher. Goro's body exploded like a time bomb waiting to go off forever. Blood splattered all over the walls, furniture, floor, and on Sonic and Shadow. The only whole parts left of Goro were his arms, legs, and his head, which still had anger and fear mixed together in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sonic, for saving me from that bear. You truly are a legendary hero."

A young woman in a blue dress came out from one of the rooms. She walked over to Shadow, and tended to his wounds. Sonic also bent down towards Shadow.

"So...you must be Maria."

"Yes, I am."

"But everyone thought you were dead. How'd you-"

"Well, Goro did manage to conjure up some potion that made me come back alive. But he told me what's going on, and when I heard that Shadow wouldn't see  
me until he completed his mission, I refused to stay cramped up and hidden!"

"Whoa! What happened when Goro realized that you weren't gonna follow his orders?"

"He tied me up so that my arms and legs were spread out to the four corners of the room. Then, he used me as his sex toy!"

She started to shed some tears, but then regained control of herself.

"He also showed out his gay side every time Shadow would come back. Then, they would have sex! I was scared of Goro, and I love Shadow. So thanks for saving him."

"No prob. Besides, Shadow looked like he could use the help."

"Even though he needed the help, you shouldn't have gotten involved. Why weren't you running away from my cousin, Dr. Eggman?"

Sonic looked into her eyes before continuing on.

"Maria, I've been running away from Eggman since Day 1. So if I can handle a battle against Eggman, imagine how easy this was!"

"Anyways, thanks again, Sonic. Don't worry about Shadow, I get him."

"Ok. Goodbye, and nice meeting you Maria."

And with that, Sonic burst through the ceiling, and onward for home, knowing that Shadow will be safe with Maria, the only person in Eggman's family who has the common sense to side with Sonic.

~X~X~

Amy and Cream tended to Sonic's cuts and wounds. He was somewhat injured, but felt happy inside at the thought that he had saved, not just one, but two lives tonight. He looked at Amy as she was caring for the open cut near his ear.

"These are some nasty cuts you got there, Sonic."

"Yeah, well, as long as Shadow and Maria are safe, I really don't care how much pain I could feel."

Amy smiled at his words; Sonic was always logical, no matter how immature he was, he always found some of the right things to say. But she then realized that Sonic had said Maria's name.

"You saw Maria?"

"Yeah. Turns out that Goro summoned her back from the dead, but she was a prize if Shadow did his mission to bring power."

"Goro was lying so hard, wasn't he?"

"Hell yeah! Then he attacked Shadow, and then I came to help. Goro's the one who opened up that warp zone. He's the cause of the trouble."

Amy and Cream looked surprised with wide eyes. Amy thought for a moment, and said something else.

"Well, I may have had sex with Knuckles, but that doesn't stop me from caring about you all this time."

Sonic chuckled, before continuing on.

"What am I ever going to do with you, Amy Rose?"

"Just love me, Sonic...love me like I love you."

Amy bent down, and kissed him. Sonic smiled as she continued to care for his wounds. Next thing you know, Rouge comes bursting through the front door, and hurries towards Sonic, Amy, and Cream, holding something in her hand.

"Guys? I'm worried about Knuckles!"

"We all are, Rouge."

"No, look at this! He left a note on my door!"

She threw the note down. Cream picked it up, and read it aloud.

_~Dear Rouge, and everyone else,_

Went to look for the Master Emerald. Not resting  
till I find it. Don't know when I'll be back, but  
it's pretty risky. I love everyone of you. And  
whatever you do, DON'T come looking for me.

~Knuckles

To be continued in Chapter 17


	18. Eggman kills Knuckles

Chapter 17: The End pt I (Knuckles vs. Eggman)

Sonic, Amy, and Cream had startled looks on their faces after Cream finished the letter. Knuckles had finally lost his mind, and gone full-time for the Master Emerald. Without any trace of him left behind, the gang didn't know how they were going to track down Knuckles. Rouge looked as if she was about to cry. She did care about Knuckles, but never has Rouge shown her soft side. Amy reacted.

"Sonic? Can you give a guess about what could happen?"

"Well, all I can say, is that the worst possible threat is if Knuckles meets Eggman along the way."

"How's that a threat?"

"If Eggman spots Knuckles, he'll kill him the first chance he gets. Eggman's still pissed off about Knuckles just running off and quitting the job like that."

"What are Knuckles' disadvantages?"

"The worst thing that can happen to him when in pursuit with Eggman, is that he can injure himself before Eggman attacks, making the weak spot in the legs."

They all gasped. If Knuckles injured himself, particularly on his legs, Eggman could kill him off in an instance. There was only one thing left to do.

"We have to find Knuckles...and fast..."

"What should we do?"

"Call up everybody, so that a plan can be formed. In this case, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Amy and Cream started to call up Tails, Vector, Espio, and Charmy Bee. They even considered to call up Shadow! Time was ticking fast for the island. But for Knuckles...time was about to stop.

~X~X~

Knuckles was hunting through a valley, looking through every cave and cracks, every nook and cranny, but still couldn't find the Master Emerald. Knuckles had finally gone too far, and he finally noticed it. 'What if Rouge's right?' he thought, 'What if I should've just forget the emerald, and come back home?'

But he shook his head clear of all thoughts, and continued trudging along; it was bad enough that he lost sight of the Master Emerald that day when Eggman recruited him to join the dark side, but now he's having doubts about even bothering to go and look for it! The Master Emerald was the only thing, besides Sonic and the gang, that could save Angel Island! The island could sink any moment now, and everyone would be completely oblivious, that is, until they felt water on their feet in places water shouldn't be!

It was dark by the time Knuckles found a cave to spend the night. The cave was freezing cold!

"How do people manage like this?"

Fortunately, Knuckles found an abandoned green pillow and an abandoned green blanket. He crawled up into a ball under the blanket, and fell asleep.

What Knuckles didn't know, was that near the top of the blanket, in small letters, were the words: "Property of Manic the Hedgehog!" And that the owner of the pillow and blanket was lying a couple of yards away, unconscious, and having all the blood inside him being poured onto the floor.

~X~X~

Amy and Cream's house now included them, Sonic, Tails, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, and Charmy Bee. All were present. Or were they...?

"Ok folks! The meeting is now in order! Sonic?"

Sonic stood up and faced the crowd. He didn't want to break their hearts.

"Ok. The subject is on Knuckles the Echidna. Well, you see-"

Next, Rouge came bursting through the kitchen door all furious and depressed.

"Knuckles ran off to look for that stupid Master Emerald! He's completely over the top!"

"What's so 'over the top' about it?" Tails asked.

"Eggman's out hunting after him! If Knuckles just happens to injure himself, Eggman will take his chance and kill him!"

Tails and the others became quite frightened. They all knew that Knuckles was the gullible one, always to fall for someone's trap. But this a life and death situation here! The doorbell rang, and Amy went to answer it. Next thing they knew, a silver hedgehog and a lavender cat waltzed in, while a purple hedgehog ran in, and hugged Sonic.

"What the-Sonia?"

"Oh, Sonic, I've missed you, l'il bro!"

"I've missed you too, sis."

"How you guys find out?" Amy asked.

"Silver and Blaze already knew the trouble brewing here, so they got me, and we came here. And, uh, actually I'm here because of something..."

She paused, on the verge of tears, before going.

"Manic disappeared, and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh, common Sonia," Sonic reassured, "I'm sure that Manic's on his usual hunting spree."

"Maybe so, Sonic. But we should both know that even a thief like Manic doesn't go on a stealing spree, and not come back for, oh let's say, 3 years!"

"Um, Sonia? Yeah, you didn't mention the 3 years part yet."

This made everyone more frightened. Not only did they have Knuckles to worry about, but now they had to find Manic, too.

"Look, what are we gonna do about Knuckles and Manic?" Silver asked.

"We have to split up," Sonic replied, "Silver, you take Blaze and Sonia, and start looking for that thieving hedgehog of a brother. Everyone else, your commin' with me. We gotta find Knuckles, even if it takes all night!"

Silver, Blaze, and Sonia left the house, and drove away in motorcycles, while Sonic and the gang ran off to look in the first place Knuckles could, and would, actually trudge through: the woods.

~X~X~

Dawn had broken across Angel Island, and someone was loading up his ship full of lasers and arsenal. Eggman was extremely pissed off that Sonic and his friends had escaped. Not only that, but it made him boiling mad when Shadow exploded his base. All that stood now was the castle. The only good thing about that he got out of it was that he had raped Amy Rose senseless. Even as he thinks about it right now, he holds a chao and makes it hump his cock.

"Ok, the next thing I need to do, is find that red echidna, and kill him. Wait! Not kill him...I shall destroy him!"

Eggman had flung the chao to one side, hitched up his pants, and boarded the ship. He went to the pilot's seat, and took off.

"Look out, Knucklehead. It's time that someone gave you what you needed from the start!"

And so, Eggman lurked ahead for Knuckles, not knowing that Sonic and the others were looking for him as well.

~X~X~

Sonic and the gang were trudging through thick branches of trees. They were hoping to find the red echidna in a more remote part of the woods, but no luck.

"Sonic, what if Knuckles is...is...?" Amy asked.

"Ol' Knucklehead'll be alright." Sonic replied.

"But what if we never find him?" Tails asked this time.

"We'll find him, alright?"

They continued on trudging through think clumps of branches and leaves, until they came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. The sun had started to rise but looked more like sunset.

"What does this mean, Sonic?" Rouge asked.

Sonic swiped the dirt with his index and middle finger, and licked it. He then pointed the fingers to the sun.

"Well?"

"It means that the target will be killed by the enemy before the intended successors show up. We have to find Knuckles before Eggman does."

They looked onward towards the valley down below, immediately sensed a presence there, and leaped off the cliff towards it.

~X~X~

Knuckles had finally woken up. As he stretched his arms, proud of himself that he survived the first night alive, a moaning noise was heard from the deeper end of the cave. Knuckles tried to be brave, but he was so scared inside. How many of you have just woken up in the morning, and the first thing you here is something moaning?

"H-hello? W-who's t-th-there?"

He then looked at the blanket, at which he found an imprint that said 'Property of Manic the Hedgehog', and made his way to the back of the cave. There, he found Manic heaving blood from his chest.

"Manic? MANIC! You ok, dude?"

Manic opened his eyes, and sputtered out something, trying his best to focus on his surroundings.

"Knuckles? E-Eggman at-t-tacked me. I feel s-so weak."

"It's ok Manic! We're gonna get out of here, you'll see! Soon, we'll be rescued!"

Manic didn't say anything; then again, he was weak from attacks. But just as Knuckles ran back to get the blanket and pillow that belonged to the green hedgehog, voices called from the mouth of the cave.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Knuckles took this chance, and called for help.

"HELP! HELP! IN HERE!"

Three figures crawled his way. It was Silver, Blaze, and Sonia. Sonia rushed past Knuckles at the sight of her brother bruised up and cut opened. Silver and Blaze came to Manic's aid.

"Don't worry Sonia. Blaze and I got it."

As Silver and Blaze worked on Manic, Sonia and Knuckles were left alone. When they took one look at each other, they looked away, blushing furiously.

"It's been a long time, Sonia..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

As they looked at each other again, Sonia fell while turning. Knuckles rushed to her side, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I am now..."

Knuckles and Sonia locked eyes when she said that. Knuckles was Sonia's childhood love, and they had already moved on with other people, but Sonia felt like she should kiss the knucklehead one last time. Just as they leaned in, a huge explosion rumbled the ground. A voice from overhead boomed inside the cave.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, KNUCKLEHEAD!"

It was Eggman, and he had found Knuckles. Reluctantly, Knuckles walked outside, his hands up. Eggman smiled.

"You thought that you could run away from me like that? Well think again!"

He brought out a huge gun that fired large bombs, aimed at Knuckles, and shot. Silver, Blaze, and Sonia could see what was going on, with utter surprise on their faces. Sonia ran to the cave entrance and hollered Knuckles' name.

"KNUUUCCCKKLLLEEESSSSSS!"

As for Knuckles, Sonia's voice shouting his name was the last thing he would hear. Knuckles' life, good times and bad, dreams and flashbacks, were flashing before his eyes, and his troubles were soon over the moment the bomb made its target.

As for the people farther north on the island, a tiny rumble in the ground could be felt beneath their feet.

To be continued in Chapter 18


	19. The Final Battle

Chapter 18: The End pt II (The Final Battle)

Sonic and friends heard the explosion and the rumble under their feet. They had neared the valley, a place where the explosion was most likely to occur. Worried, they rushed towards the valley, where they found Silver, Blaze, and Sonia.

"Hey guys! Did you find Manic?"

"Yeah, we did. We also found Knuckles. That is...before..."

"Before...what, exactly?"

"Well," Silver began, "We found Knuckles and Manic in this here cave. While Blaze and I tried our best to fix up Manic, Knuckles and Sonia had a little 'get-together' moment. Then, Eggman came, ordered Knuckles to come out with his hands up, and Eggman just...bombed him."

"Silver, where's Knuckles?"

"He's lying over there. You might not like his condition though..."

Everyone ran over to the place where Knuckles laid. Silver was right; you couldn't even tell that Knuckles was the one in pain. There were wounds, bruises, open cuts, black marks, and blood. Knuckles was clearly dead.

Then Rouge did something they all knew she would never do.

She cried her heart out.

Amy started to cry along. And so did Cream and Cheese, and so, for some strange reason, was Blaze. They cried their lives over Knuckles' body, tears mixing in with blood.

They cried for Knuckles. For Knuckles, and the island.

~X~X~

Eggman was rejoicing in his ship. He had killed Knuckles.

"With that knucklehead out of the way, I finally have the higher advantage!"

Eggman thought about the logic that could happen at the war. Sonic had his super speed, Amy had her piko-piko hammer, Tails had his quick-thinking intelligence, Rouge had her spy and stealing gear, Cream had Cheese, The Chaotix Detectives had their dumb luck, Silver had his telekinetic powers, Blaze had her fire powers, and Sonia and Manic had their medallion instrumental weapons. But without Knuckles' sneaking ability, everyone would know the gang's next move. Eggman was pleased with himself.

"It's time I went back home and prepared my weapons, the minions, and my idiotic lackeys for the fight of my life!"

And with that, Eggman flew the ship back to his castle, preparing himself for the fight of their lives, the impact of the island...

And the end of the ever-lasting war...

~X~X~

They trudged back to Amy and Cream's house. Knuckles was dead, and Eggman had gotten away yet again. They marched through the woods, with Sonic leading, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails grouped up, Blaze and Silver together, and Rouge and Sonia bringing up the rear. By this time, Rouge was becoming jealous of Sonia. What kind of 'get-together' was Sonia having with Knuckles? Was Sonia even THINKING about kissing Knuckles? Did they even kiss? Even though, there's nothing Rouge could do; and even if Knuckles' last memory of Rouge was giving her a Casanova kiss, the last thing he saw before the bomb, was Sonia leaning in for a kiss! Rouge pulled Sonia back a bit.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"What were you doing leaning up against my man?"

"What? A girl can't give her ex-boyfriend one last goodbye kiss?"

"Not if it's a guy like Knuckles who just happens to be dating a girl like me!"

"Who cares? I never got to kiss the guy before Eggman blew him up!"

"LIES! All lies! Knuckles could be up in heaven right now, dreaming what it would be like if he could've had sex with you!"

If Silver hadn't flown back over to make sure they were all right, who knows what could've happened to Rouge and Sonia?

"Are you guys comming? Or not?"

"Don't worry, we are."

"You better be; Knuckles is already dead, and we just can't afford losing more guys. Not with Eggman on the loose, we can't."

And so they ran to catch up with the group, with Sonia and Rouge in a tight hatred with one another.

~X~X~

They were back at Amy and Cream's house, and with only one more thing on their list: To kill Eggman, which in turn will destroy the Ultimate Eggman Empire, and bring an end to the war. Sonic turned around to face the others.

"Ok, gang. We have to prepare ourselves for war with Eggman. This is our last chance for Angel Island, the last chance for us, and the last chance to BRING...DOWN...EGGMAN!"

They all nodded in agreement. Everyone except Tails.

"Even if we do win this war, without the Master Emerald keeping the island afloat, the whole point of this battle is meaningless!"

Everyone showed signs of agreement to that. Sonic was forced to agree with that statement; he had completely forgotten all about the Master Emerald, and what would happen to the island. Speaking of the island...

"All I can say really, Tails, is that I'm just totally surprised that the island hasn't plunged down to the ocean yet."

"You're right, Sonic. I figured by now we'd all be dead."

"Don't count on it guys. After all, we've only just gotten lucky."

"Right. Now, back to the main topic, we need to get ready for war."

Just then, a series of explosions happened right near the house. Tails, Cream, and Cheese ended up hiding under the bed in the bedroom, Blaze accidently caught Silver on fire, Manic was Sonia kept on bunking into each other, and Amy and Rouge piled up onto Sonic. When the coast was clear, Tails came out, and used his watch to investigate the source of the bombing. When he turned back around, it was obvious who attacked before Tails even spoke: It was Eggman.

"Apparently, he wants us to know that he's ready to fight, and there's no turning back now."

"We will fight. But first, we need to find a place to hide so we can get ready."

Sonic thought it over. They can't hide in Amy and Cream's house anymore, everyone else's house were already local targets, the Chaotix house was too obvious. So that only left Shadow's house.

"We have to get out of here. The house could collapse from the fire in the woods!"

They grabbed what possible weapons they could, and bolted out the door.

"Sonic, where we headed?"

"...Shadow's house..."

~X~X~

They grabbed all the weapons that they were capable of handling from Shadow's supplies. Maria had patched up Shadow so that he was well enough to join the battle.

"You ready hedgehog?"

"Just don't steal the spotlight Ultimate Life form."

While Maria stayed back at the house, Sonic and the others marched made their way towards the town.

~X~X~

Eggman was in his "Egg-ship" and hovering over the town centre. It was quiet here, making Eggman turn around and go over the plan with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun.

"Ok boys, this is the last stand, so every...weapon...COUNTS!"

"Aye-yie, sir!" They chanted in unison.

"Here's the battle plan! We will set up the speakers and play war music. After that, Decoe and Bocoe will unleash the robotic minions and Bokkun shall lead them. Then, I shall activate this switch, and every animal and person that I forcefully raped will turn into darker, eviler versions of themselves. Sonic won't possibly win against the wave of enemies that I send to him, especially since two of them are part of Sonic's own posse!"

"Who are they, Doctor?"

"The chao known as Cheese, and that pink hedgehog known as Amy."

"Oh that'll mess up that wretched hedgehog!"

Just then, a crash happened as multiple people crashed to the ground, and raced towards the center of the town.

"Alright Eggman! About time you said goodnight!"

And sure enough, Sonic was yelling at him. Eggman looked outside and smirked.

"Well well hedgehog. Tonight, I'm trying something different. Bring out the speakers!"

Decoe set up the speakers.

"Dazzle them with the stereo!"

Bocoe had brought out the stereo.

"Bokkun, cue the music!"

Unfortunately, Bokkun had played the wrong track, and the song that played was the Barney theme song.

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family...!"

While everyone was laughing into hysterics, Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman all glared at Bokkun.

"Oops, wrong song!"

Bokkun played the war song, a mixture of the Call of Duty and Halo songs.

Decoe and Bocoe turned on the minions, and Bokkun lead them while marching out. Sonic was expecting this, so he ordered everyone except Tails to fend off the minions long enough so that Sonic and Tails can get up to Eggman's ship. Tails cranked up his tails, grabbed Sonic's hand, and zoomed off into the night sky.

~X~X~

Sonic and Tails used their swords to swipe out every guard and minion in the way. It got brutal as the enemies had tasers and trying to electrocute them. By the time the taser minions were destroyed, Sonic and Tails had already contained cuts and bruises. Ahead, there were multiple doors following one another, which possibly could lead to Eggman's lair. They ran through it, only to hear clanking sounds.

"Hurry Tails! The doors are closing behind us!"

They ran through the doors trying to escape, only to have the doors shut more quickly. At the very last door, Sonic managed to escape, but Tails was crushed under the weight of the caged door.

"TAILS!"

Sonic rushed back towards his little brother. Tails was unconscious.

"...Tails...?"

Sonic held his head down, then felt for a pulse. Tails was still breathing. Sonic stood up, picked up Tails' sword along with his own, and walked down the hall that lead to Eggman's lair.

It was time that Sonic went...alone...

~X~X~

Amy, Cream, Rouge, Sonia, Blaze, Silver, Manic, and Shadow were battling the minions. They were way tougher and more armed than the last time they fought. The minions were knifing them, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Just then, an explosion rumbled in the sky, as a black and purple smoke spiraled the air. The only ones who were coughing violently were Amy and Cheese. And they all watched as Cheese went from blue and yellow to black and purple. Amy had went from pink to a very dark black and purple combined. Both their eyes turned red. Teeth turned razor sharp. The gang stood there...frozen...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DIE SONIC HEROS!"

Amy, Cheese, and the robotic minions surrounded the gang, leaving them with no way to survive.

~X~X~

Sonic walked slowly, with two swords in his hand. This was his battle now, and whatever he did will affect Angel Island forever. The two big doors automatically opened and Sonic, sensing that it was a trap, sprinted up very quick, and saw that a caged box, a noose, and trapdoor had popped out of nowhere. In the distance, someone smirked.

"Smart thinking, hedgehog."

"Why, thank you Eggman."

"Let's cut to the chase. You. Me. Battle to the Death."

Eggman dived out of nowhere, and tumbled Sonic to the ground, bringing his sword across Sonic's chest to choke him.

"Now, I have a secret to tell you. You'll always be a blasted hedgehog to me. But after my love encounter with Amy, I've always felt a soft spot you."

And he leaned over and kissed Sonic fully on the lips. Sonic actually enjoyed it! He always wondered what Eggman's lips felt like. As they kissed, Sonic pulled out his free hand, and tried to slash Eggman across the back, but Eggman sensed it and choked Sonic even tighter, ending the kiss.

"You always thought that you could actually be more cleverer than me. But tonight hedgehog, the tables will turn!"

Sonic kicked Eggman up in the stomach, so that he can move. But he didn't bother to use his speed. This time, it was an all-out war. Sonic walked slowly towards Eggman, sword at the ready. Eggman stood in place, breathing heavily.

"Ready Hedgehog?"

"Waiting for this moment has always been a pleasure, Doctor!"

Eggman lunged, and Sonic blocked. It was a battle of the sword heights. Every time Eggman lunged and stepped forward, Sonic would block and step backwards.

(Imagine what the battle in your head, for I am not good with describing up close scenes.)

Finally, Sonic backed up into a wall, knowing that Eggman had him cornered. Smiling, Eggman jabbed his sword for Sonic's chest. Sonic used his swords to block every attempt that was made. In one swipe, both of Sonic's swords had skidded across the floor. This time Sonic ducked and dodged Eggman's attacks. But there was that one, final lunge.

You can only avoid something for so long...

Eggman lunged and hit Sonic square in the chest. Sonic was bleeding endlessly, breathing rapidly as he did so. Part of the sword was sticking out from Sonic's back, and he tried his best to keep from sliding down the wall. Eggman smirked silently.

"Now...Die...Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He gently blew a light breath into the hedgehog's face, and Sonic fell over without a sound. And when he hit the ground, his eyes slowly, very slowly, closed, and his rapid breathing came to a stop.

To be continued in Chapter 19


	20. Fall of the Ultimate Eggman Empire

Chapter 19: The End pt III (Fall of the Ultimate Eggman Empire)

Sonic opened his eyes. He wasn't in Eggman's base anymore, on the ground, with a sword sticking through him, bleeding to death. Instead he was in a place that resembled a whole lot like Angel Island before the attacks, particularly his house. By the curb of the street was a bench, and on that bench was a red echidna by the name of Knuckles. He sat there and looked around, as if waiting for someone. Sonic took the initiative, and called his friend.

"Yo Knuckles!"

The echidna looked over, smiled, and started to walk towards him.

"Hey Sonic."

"Long time, no see."

But without warning, Knuckles bent down and pulled out the sword that was still in Sonic's chest. As if it were magic, the wound held up nicely, and the whole of Sonic's body was as smooth as a baby's bottom. Knuckles' body looked exactly liked that also.

"Thanks Knuckles."

"No prob."

"Where am I? Is this Heaven?"

"It's whatever you want it to be. It could be Heaven...could be a dream...could be home..."

"I want to die in a place where there's no more trouble, rivalry, or danger."

"This may be the place, Sonic."

Sonic nodded his head. It looked so much like the Angel Island before. The sky was either morning or evening. He couldn't tell. It was one of those days when the sky couldn't tell you whether it was time to get up, or time to sleep. Everyone liked those days. Sonic used to run about without a care in the world, Amy would daydream her life with Sonic, Tails would work up some invention to make the time go by, Knuckles would still be guarding the Master Emerald, even though there was no one who would actually steal it, Rouge would try to get Knuckles to spend some time with her, Cream and Cheese would frolic about and play in the meadow of flowers while Cream's mother would stand by and watch, The Chaotix would play video games all day, Eggman would try and find some way to attack the island, and the world would be at peace...

...Until that fateful day...3 years ago...

"You finished your daydream, Sonic?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Because it's time to return to the nightmare."

"What nightmare?"

"Let me give you a hand, Sonic."

Knuckles stretched out his arm, grabbed Sonic's hand, and pulled him up to his feet. Who could've guessed that Knuckles was actually pulling Sonic out of a wonderful dream that was Heaven, and back into the nightmare that was reality?

~X~X~

Sonic opened his eyes again. This time, he was back in Eggman's base. But the sword was out of his chest, and Eggman was tied up against the wall. A figure stood above him, and Sonic knew who it was before the figure could speak.

"You awake, Sonic?"

"Glad to see you, Knuckles."

"Let me give you hand, Sonic."

Knuckles pulled Sonic up, then picked up the sword that stabbed Sonic, and gave it to him.

"Why do I need this?"

"In any moment, that stuff that's tying up Ol' Egghead will melt, and Eggman will come after us!"

"Well? Let's go!"

But upon the first step, Sonic remembered that his legs will not communicate properly with him, due to being stabbed and losing a lot of blood. Knuckles supported him.

"Common, Sonic. We can do this if we both communicate!"

The two of them took off, but due to Sonic badly limping, it was more like trying to accomplish a three-legged race for beginners. When they were about to reach the cage doors, Sonic caught sight of Tails, who was still crushed under the cage doors.

"Knuckles! Grab Tails!"

In one swift movement, Tails was hanging around Knuckles' neck. Knuckles pressed two buttons. One opened the balcony, and the other sucked up the purple substance in the air. The three of them rushed up to the balcony. Sonic was just about to jump over the rails when Knuckles stopped him, and pointed down. The drop would most likely leave multiple wounds and many broken bones.

"Oh man!"

"We're trapped!"

"Damn right you are!"

Knuckles and Sonic turned around. Eggman was blocking the doorway, his smile as evil as ever.

~X~X~

Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Manic, Sonia, and Rouge were all down on the ground, but Amy, Cheese, and the robotic minions all headed for Cream, who was trying to stay on the top of the building. She was crying, for she knew that if she tried to fly, the enemy will make her a target for throwing objects. But if she stayed, she could be brutally murdered.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!"

Just then, a flying figure swooped down, caught a grasp on her, and flew away into the night sky. When Cream looked up, she saw Bokkun staring at her with a blank expression, his face blushing furiously.

"Bokkun? What are you doin' rescuing me?"

"I wanna change my ways from bad to good. So I figured rescuing a beautiful rabbit like yourself could be a good start."

He managed a small smile. Cream, on the other hand, was the one who was blushing as she turned away quickly.

"That's very sweet of you, Bokkun. How can I ever thank you?"

"Aw shucks. Just maybe a hug, I guess."

But Cream pulled Bokkun in what was a full-pledged kiss. When they separated, Cream flew out of Bokkun's arms, and charged for the minions.

"Thanks Bokkun! You're the best!"

Bokkun only stared after Cream like an idiot, having his dream come true.

Cream made a dive for the minions. The minions were chopped and destroyed. She then made a killing for Amy and Cheese. She then realized that as she soared towards them, tears were streaming furiously from her eyes as her sword was about to make contact to her closest friend: Cheese.

Just then the two of them began to furiously cough again, and both landed on the ground. When they got up, their darkness was no longer there, and Amy's eyes were back to a grassy-green and Cheese's had returned to a simple light blue. They looked around, lost in confusion.

"Cream, what happened?"

"You and Cheese turned all dark-like, Amy."

Amy looked around again, and gasped when she saw multiple robotic body parts strewn across the floor.

"Why, Cream! Did you do this?"

"Yeah, but I got all my confidence from Bokkun!"

"Bokkun?"

"Yeah. He rescued me from you, Cheese, and the minions. He said he wanted to come to the good side. The only thing he ever liked from working with Eggman was that he was able to send us those tv messages from Eggman that would self-destruct. So I thanked him."

"Whatcha do?"

"I kissed him."

Amy looked as if she were to faint at any moment. But then, everyone woke up and saw the three of them alive and well. Silver walked up to them.

"It's nice to see that you guys are alive."

"Yeah...it kinda is..."

Suddenly, Cheese was flying frantically over everyone's heads. Cream tried to reach for her chao friend.

"What is it Cheese?"

The blue chao pointed her small paw up at Eggman's balcony, where faint cries of distress were sounded. Only one thought were transferred in their minds: Sonic.

"Ok. Shadow, Sonia, Manic, Silver, and Blaze...you go and help Shadow place bombs around Eggman's kingdom. Rouge, Cream, and Cheese will come with me."

They all went their separate ways. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese flew up to Eggman's balcony, ready to assist the boys in the last bit of war.

~X~X~

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were being thrown back against the rails of the balcony, having received a series of furious blows from Eggman. He snickered as he watched the hedgehog try to get up and attack. Sonic was already seriously wounded, and these attacks didn't make the pain any better. Eggman came closer to Sonic as he lay on his back. Eggman held a sword and was poking at the part of Sonic's chest where the heart was.

"Now, I don't want to know how you came back to life. Nor do I want to know how the echidna came back to life, also. Now, I'm going to kill you, you will die, and you better STAY dead."

He lifted up the sword, and Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. He's seen what Heaven is like already, so it won't be a big surprise.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A MARK ON THAT HEDGEHOG, EGGMAN!"

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge had flown up, (Cream was holding Amy), and were ready for battle. When they saw Knuckles, the girls all gasped, prompting Cream to nearly drop Amy. When they landed, Amy immediately took out her piko-piko hammer, and made sure the surface collided with Eggman's head...HARD. Rouge gave a rapid session of bike kicks in Eggman's face, and Cream used her sharp claws to swipe across Eggman's face, blood pouring. Eggman tried to get up, but Cheese used her all her strength, and lifted Eggman off the balcony, and over the ocean. Eggman tried to squirm, but he knew that one fatal move, and he'll be swimming with the sharks. The Sonic team had him.

Cream started to claw at his skin, spinning Eggman around quickly in the process. Rouge did bike kicks to Eggman again while he was spinning, puncturing his skin. Knuckles and Tails punched him his the face and chest, with Knuckles' knuckles squirting out blood. Amy bashed Eggman everywhere with her hammer, putting Eggman's spinning to a stop. When Eggman opened his eyes, he felt a puncturing pain in his chest, as Sonic stabbed him with the same sword that nearly killed the hedgehog. The sword broke through the back of Eggman's skin. Cheese dropped Eggman into the ocean, where two sharks came up, and overpowered him. Everyone hovered for a moment, waiting to see what would happen. The water then started to bubble.

All that came up were a boot, a piece of red clothing, and black shades.

~X~X~

Shadow, Manic, Sonia, Silver, and Blaze all came out of Eggman's castle safely, and everyone backed up to the building that was 20 feet, and watched as the castle was exploded into oblivion.

Walls were destroyed and landed into the ocean.

Weapons were slashed and blown up.

And the Ultimate Eggman Empire was no more.

To be continued in chapter 20


	21. What Happens in The End

Chapter 20: The End pt IV (What Happens in the End)

"I can't believe we did it! I can't believe we actually did it!"

Amy had been going on like that for the past 10 minutes. Eggman was dead, and the remains of the Ultimate Eggman Empire lay in ruins. The sun had broken out from behind the clouds and managed to provide light. Everyone who were under prisoner to Eggman was released, and Cream cried with joy at the sight of her mother back. Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were sentenced to a life imprisonment in jail. Just before the trio left in the police heli, Bokkun picked up a white rose and presented it to Cream.

"Oh Bokkun! It's beautiful!"

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Thanks, Bokkun."

Cream pulled Bokkun into another full-pledged kiss, making the police having to drag him away. As for the gang, everyone except Cream was put into another helicopter for the hospital. They would have to stay for at least a month. The remains of the Ultimate Eggman Empire would have to be dug up and discarded. As for the weapons and minions, they would be thrown into the ocean. So, the people piled up everything into a carriage, and pushed it off a cliffside. The remains of Eggman stuff went down to the bottom of the ocean with him.

~X~X~

One month later...

Sonic woke up early in the morning a month later. He stretched his arms, put on his favorite jeans, his sneakers, green jacket, ruffled up his quills, and went out the door. He decided to go on top the hill that overlooked the town centre. Not surprisingly, he saw Knuckles already there, sitting in a lawn chair. What surprised Sonic was that Knuckles brought an extra chair, and in between the two chairs was a cooler, containing enough food for two people. Sonic walked up and sat down. Knuckles looked at him, and Sonic could tell that his friend was expecting him.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Mornin', Knuckles."

"Awesome morning, isn't it?"

"Yep...it sure is."

Sonic had a billion questions inside his head that he wanted to ask Knuckles, but he decided to choose the ones that were more important.

"Knuckles, how'd you come back?"

"What?"

"You know, how'd you come back alive?"

"Oh. Well, when you died, what was the first thing and who was the first person you wanted to see?"

"I wanted to see Angel Island before the attacks, and I was hoping to see you again."

"Now, did you have faith in the fact that you were gonna see me again?"

"I kinda did."

"Well, your hopes mixed in with your emotions, and the power that emotions could go permitted you to see me in the next life. But you wished to see me alive again, so the emotional power was so strong that it not only made me alive again, but it brought you back to life as well."

Sonic didn't understand a word of what the echidna said, but it helped nonetheless. Then Sonic realized something.

"The Island!"

"What about it?"

"The Master Emerald is gone!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Shadow told me everything. And I managed to find all the pieces and put the Master Emerald together again."

"Oh, good."

Sonic sighed, reached inside the cooler, and pulled out a chili dog and a pineapple soda. He looked towards Knuckles and decided to ask for an opinion.

"Knuckles?"

"Hmm?"

"I need your opinion on something, and it concerns Amy."

Knuckles rest down his soda, and looked at Sonic with concern.

"Oh?"

"What would you say if I were to want to marry Amy? I mean, do you think I'm good enough for her?"

"What do you mean, Sonic? Of course you're good for her."

"It's just that I've been rejecting her over and over again, and when I don't tell her, I show her by running away as far and fast as possible. And...I don't want that to ruin the chance we could possibly have."

"Well, Sonic, all I can say now is to tell her how you really feel."

Just then, who else could possibly walk up the hill at that moment than Amy?

"Mornin' guys."

"Mornin' Amy."

"Can you believe that it's already been a month since we rescued this island?"

She reached down, and grabbed a grape soda, while Sonic and Knuckles were having a mouthing battle. Apparently, Knuckles won, for Sonic was going towards Amy.

"Amy, you wanna go to the town for breakfast?"

"Sure Sonic."

They leapt off the hillside, and walked together. Sonic started to smile, and turned to Amy.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

"Maybe..."

"What will it take for you to be mine?"

"Well..."

Amy stopped in her tracks, but the blue hedgehog kept walking. Then, confused, Sonic stopped and turned around. Amy was about 1 1/2 miles behind. Then, unexpectedly, she started to run at full speed, and leaped into Sonic's outstretched hands.

"Nothing really. All that matters is the fact that I've finally caught you at last."

They kissed passionately before releasing. Then Sonic put on his competitive face on.

"Last one to the diner is a rotten Eggman head!"

"Your on!"

And they ran off, but Sonic ran slowly enough for Amy to catch up with him. Knuckles was watching the whole thing while sipping his soda. He even heard the stuff that was said.

"Love will make you do strange things," he said as he took a sip of his soda, "Very strange things indeed."

~X~X~

Maria and Shadow walked along the street, smiling. They had just finished having sex, and it was blissful indeed. They walked towards the graveyard, hovered for a moment, and found the grave they were looking for.

"Over here, Shadow!"

The grave said: Here lies Doctor Ibo 'Eggman' Robotinik-Evil genius and former ruler of Angel Island. His existence proves that ALL ROBOTINIKS ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE!

"Not all of us are bad; look at how I came out!"

"We should probably leave, Maria. It's getting awfully cold for a June night."

"One minute, Shadow."

She pulled out a picture, which contained of her and Eggman as teenagers, and placed it on the dirt of Eggman's grave. She was happy that the police took the time to dig up the things left of Eggman's body and bury it.

"Goodbye...cousin Eggman..."

She got up, and walked away with Shadow, tears coming down. What shocked Shadow the most was that he could feel himself crying too! And he hated Eggman! Leaving the tears alone, Shadow and Maria quickly walked home, knowing one thing for sure:

Doctor Eggman shall no longer walk the face of the island.

To be concluded in the Epilogue


	22. Epilouge: 7 years later

Epilogue-Afterwards: After the War (7 years later)

It's been 7 years since Eggman was killed and Angel Island was rescued. The island went back to its glorious self, the way it was before this last battle even existed. Peace was restored on the island once more, and no more trouble stirred. But today was another special occasion. Amy Rose, wife of Sonic the Hedgehog, and mother of 3 children, was giving birth to her last kids which were, joyfully, twins! The old friends came to see the twins, leaving their very young children to be watched with the chaotix.

Amy rested her head against the pillow in her hospital bed, her face, for the first time in 7 years, looking pale as she slept. She held two tiny blue hedgehogs in her hands, each wrapped up in their own bundle of blankets, sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms. Amy woke up to a start when the door opened, and in stepped Knuckles, who now sported a small goatee, Rouge, her hair straitened but still almost covering her eyes, Tails, his hair untidy and twin tails bushier than ever, Cream, who had matured a lot over the years and now has hair like her mother, Vanilla, who started getting old and sporting grey in her hair, and last but not least...Sonic the Hedgehog, looking just as gentle and cocky as ever, with a few beard hairs on his chin. Amy smiled when she saw her husband walk up to sit on the bed beside her, and kiss her lips.

"They're beautiful, Amy."

"Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic picked up one of them, and saw that it was exactly like his father; even the quills looked aligned with his own. The other one had the same exact quills, but he also had quills on the side of his head that went downwards in an echidna fashion.

"What should we call 'em?"

"The one you're holding right now is the older one, and the one that I have is younger. I say the older one should be Sonic the Hedgehog, Jr., or Speedy for short. And this one..."

She held him up hand giggled; the twin giggled right back. They all thought of a name. He didn't look like a Skyler, nor a Kyle, nor a John, not even a Ricky or Richie...

"How 'bout Tyconderoga?" Tails asked, "Or for short: Tyco or Ty."

"That's a great idea, Tails," Amy agreed, "From here on out, these two are officially dubbed Sonic the Hedgehog, Jr. and Tyconderoga, Speedy and Tyco, the Hedgetwins."

"I like it."

"You should, Sonic. Because until you die, their yours."

They all laughed. Speedy and Tyco slept soundly on as everyone left and Sonic cuddled here with his beautiful wife, and his last set of kids.

~X~X~

After two months at home, the twins fit right in with their older siblings, who formed a gang called the 'Hedgehog Clan'. The members consisted of the younger sister Diamond the Hedgehog, who was currently 2, the older sister Rose 'Roxanne' the Hedgehog, currently 3, and the head of the group was the oldest sibling named Emanuel 'Manny' the Echidhog, currently 4. The clan also features Knuckles and Rouge's kids: Daniel 'Danny' the Echidna, age 5, Riley(boy) the Echidbat, age 3, and a future child who will soon be born and called Aleighyah the Bat. And the group also features Tails and Cream's kids: Candy the Rabbit, age 4, Miles Prower II, age 3, Milo Prower, age 1, and a future child soon to be born called Coco the Rabbit.

It amazed everyone that in a range of 7 years, Tails and Cream would actually have 3 kids, and the two of them right now were only 20. Candy came when they were 16, Miles at 17, and Milo just last year at 19. But they were all cooperating, and that was extremely good for The Hedgehog clan, for now everyone can be together, and all they would have to worry about was for who to fight and to fall in love with in the future. And at two months old, the twins already have different personalities; Speedy already shows signs of speed, and he's the adventurous one, while Tyco, even though he too has speed, was the reluctant one, and more of a mama's boy.

Just as Amy was breastfeeding Tyco, the door burst open, and Knuckles stepped inside with his swimming shorts on. Tyco started to cry, and Amy rolled her eyes while pulling down her shirt.

"Would it KILL you to knock first?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"Whateves. Why are you here?"

"What? A guy can't wait for a certain blue hedgehog?"

"Not if a certain red echidna comes bombarding through the front door without knocking while a certain pink hedgehog is breastfeeding a certain baby hedgehog!"

"Yeah, whatever. SONIC! YOU READY OR WHAT?"

Sonic walked into the room to meet them. He had on swimming trunks, a yellow bathing cap, a nose pincher, a waist floatie, and arm and leg floaties. Amy was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Why are you wearing that getup, Sonic?"

"Amy, the time has come that I take a plunge into the water, and learn how...to...swim...!"

"Oh...well good luck with that."

Sonic glared at Amy, and walked through the door, with Knuckles following suit. When the door closed, Amy resumed breastfeeding her child.

~X~X~

Knuckles came back from Sonic's swimming lesson, and it was now 6:00. It took forever, but now, Sonic was a pro swimmer. The sunset was extremely beautiful as he got home, and when he opened the door, he was surrounded by his two sons, who were apparently waiting for him.

"Daddy, teach me about the Master Emerald!"

"No way, Danny! Daddy, tell me more about the bad guys!"

"Kids, go get the Ice Cream truck!"

"Where is it?"

"I see no Ice Cweam Twuck!"

"It's at Uncle Vector's house!"

"Yeah!"

Riley grabbed Danny's hands, and flew off to the chaotix house. Knuckles was then embraced by Rouge's hands.

"Tails, Cream, Amy, and Sonic agreed to do a triple date at the beach. Wanna go?"

"Sure, why not."

Rouge threw on a swimming bra on, surprisingly red and not black, with a black skirt. Knuckles just found some random t-shirt and threw it on over his swimming trunks. Hand-in-hand, the red echidna and the white bat walked out of the house, and into Knuckles' car, for a lovely evening at the beach.

~X~X~

With the kids at the Chaotix house, the six members of the original Sonic team could finally relax without having to worry about who was going to fall down and hurt themselves. Amy sighed as she cuddled up next to Sonic, who in return, cuddled back. This was the first time, ever since their eldest son Manny was born, that the two hedgehogs could actually have a moment's hesitation without worrying about the kids. Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and Cream were all probably thinking along those same lines as they looked up in the sky. Sonic turned towards Amy, and kissed her forehead.

"Finally...alone at last."

Amy, in response, looked up and kissed Sonic upon his nose.

"And without having to worry about rushing towards the hospital and giving birth."

"About time too...you were starting to lose your curve in the body, losing your touch of sexiness..."

At that point, the other two couples shifted down to the side a bit more. What Sonic just said to Amy was the very last thing a woman wants to hear after birth...especially if you've given birth to 3 children and had just recently, to complete the family, given birth to healthy twins!

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! ARE YOU SAYING I'M GETTING FAT?"

"N-n-no Amy! What I meant to say was...um...you could work out a-"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I NEED TO GO TO A GYM TO GET BACK MY 'CURVE'?"

"W-well...n-n-now that you put it that way..."

Sonic could see the raging fire in Amy's grassy-green colored eyes. She held out her hand, and took out her piko-piko hammer. One click of a button at the side, and it was now a piko-piko hammer...WITH SPIKES!

"Ok," Knuckles suddenly said, "I did NOT see that one comming."

Sonic made a run for it, with Amy following just at a touching distance away from him. Sonic would have jumped into the ocean and swim, but he realized that everyone else already knew how to swim before he did, so that idea would encourage Amy that he needed to be wacked.

The others laughed at the entertainment they were receiving as Sonic was getting brutally hit by Amy's spiked hammer. But they all stopped and stared as they watched the waves dance in time with the gentle breeze that whistled through their hair. They looked up at the sky above and the orange sun.

The sunset could have never looked so much beautiful without the peace and unity of Angel Island and the Planet of Freedom.

_ ~The End~_

(_This story is dedicated to every Sonic fan out there_)


End file.
